


Princes Don't Marry Kitchen Boys

by dean_n_pie



Category: Anastasia (1997), Supernatural
Genre: Anastasia!AU, Angst, Betrayal, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Movie AU, Sabriel - Freeform, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has long been believed that every member of the Winchester line had been destroyed in the Resistance attack, everyone but for the two young sons of Queen Mary and King John Winchester. Dean, the elder brother, had escaped the attack along with his grandmother, Grand Duchess Deanna Campbell. His younger brother Samael was lost after the attack when he had collapsed on a train platform, never to be seen again. But neither Dean nor the Grand Duchess believe that Samael is dead, so they issue a proclamation stating that they will pay 100,000 rubles to whomever can find and return Samael to them.</p><p>Gabriel (no last name - dangerous) was just a regular con man, working in silence with old Court member Bobby Singer, when he heard about the announcement and set off finding the perfect candidate to play Prince Samael and get the 100,000 rubles. He never thought that he'd find the real one, much less have feelings for him. And since when did he have a conscience anyway?</p><p>The only thing none of them banked on was an immortal enemy who causes some bumps in the road, all the while pushing Gabriel and Sam closer together. But why should either of them try to start something that can never last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> god i suck at writing summaries i quit.
> 
> okay so here starts an(other) endeavour of mine own, where I start a fic and then get bored halfway.  
> eh, i actually hope to finish this one, yo. also anastasia is brilliant so I get to listen to awesome music while writing.
> 
> expecting this to get no notice (as per usual) but a comment or s/t of the like would be brilliant and knowing that someone is actually reading this makes something warm flare up in my chest :D
> 
> thanks and this is unbeta'ed.

Couples twirled around the dance floor, women passing by in clouds of perfume with their jewelry clinking. The chandeliers cast a bright light upon the dancers, illuminating the room with a fiery glow. Laughter and chatter permeated the room, a soft buzz that could be heard over the band. A cheer rose up in the crowd as all eyes turned toward the large doorway at the front of the ballroom. Through the ornately carved doors came the Grand Duchess, Deanna Campbell, surveying the room with a warm eye. She nodded toward the band, who continued playing the music at her indication. Her blue-trimmed dress flowed around her as she made her way through the dancers to the throne sitting atop a raised floor, ascending the stairs with poise and grace. Her head remained high as she walked, and she sunk into the chair with a practiced flow, crossing her ankles and keeping her back straight. 

Smiling indulgently at her daughter dancing in the crowd, she finally relaxed, leaning back against the chair and closing her eyes, reveling in the feel of contentment and normalcy that the ball had brought her. There was a whispered hiss of a name from somewhere behind her, followed by a muffled curse and a bang. Unconcerned, Deanna ignored it, figuring it to be one of the serving boys getting caught away from his post. The music slowed down to a ballad, couples halting their formal dance to simply sway with each other, light glinting off of the shimmery dresses to throw their reflection across the room in shafts of light. 

Deanna smiled, making eye contact with the two boys as they bounded up to her, chattering excitedly. 

"Grandma!" Dean called, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug. She returned it, clutching the boy close to her and kissing his cheek. He let go and his brother Samael took his place, burying his little head into her neck and clutching the folds of her dress. She kissed the top of his head, feeling him smile against her neck. He pulled back to stand beside his brother, both of them staring at Deanna excitedly, speaking over one another.

"Grandma, do you really have-"

"You're not gonna believe what Papa said-"

"-but why do you have to, Grandma-"

"-and then Viktor came over and-"

"-because I'm gonna miss you, and-"

Deanna held up a hand, chuckling and shushing them as their voices rose in a crescendo. "Boys, I simply can't understand you when you talk together like that. One at a time, alright?"

Dean nodded solemnly, demonstrating the rigorous training John had been putting him through as next-in-line for the throne. His chin came up and he looked the perfect royal, impressive for a boy of only 11. Samael was bouncing around, eyes glowing as he hopped onto his grandmother's lap and messily kissed her cheek. He twisted around in her lap, kicking his legs as his gaze scanned across the hall. A young serving girl crept up behind Dean and whispered into his ear. He nodded briskly and turned toward his grandmother, giving her a brief bow.

Deanna shot him a smile and a wink once he'd straightened up, and his perfectly smoothed out face cracked for a moment, smiling back at his grandmother. He dashed down the steps and into the waiting arms of his mother, who whisked him away into a slow waltz with a warm grin. His father watched on, stern facade cracking as he glanced up to Deanna and Samael, throwing them a little wave. 

"Do you have to go, Grandma?" Samael was saying, leaning back and snuggling against Deanna's front. She put her arms around him and tugged him closer, tilting her head down to whisper into his ear. 

"Yes, I do, sweetheart. Can't be helped. You knew I was going, I always take a few months off and travel to Paris."

"But why?" Samael asked, turning his head to look at his grandmother. "Can't you stay? Please?"

Deanna smiled, tapping the tip of Samael's nose with a gloved finger. "I wish I could. But then how would I be able to see my sister?"

Samael's eyes lit up. "She can come here! I'll even give her my room, I can sleep on the couch in your room, and Dean can share with Mama and Papa, we'll all fit, I promise!" He said earnestly, bouncing up and down on Deanna's legs. She chuckled and picked him up, setting him down on the ground. He pouted, crossing his arms and staring up at Deanna through his long hair. She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair, causing him to grumble and frantically attempt to pat it back into place. 

"Samael, I know I can't always be here, but I wanted to give you something so you know I'll always be with you, no matter how far apart we are." Deanna motioned a servant over and asked him to get her coat; he bowed and ducked away, scurrying off toward the closet where Deanna had placed her coat before entering the room. The servant returned hastily, respectfully standing to the side as Samael handed Deanna a drawing he had done of the palace itself. She 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed over it, as was to be expected, and Samael looked delighted, begging her to take it to Paris and keep it so that she didn't forget him.

"Sweet, I could never forget you. So I had this made for you." She reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a small amulet hanging from a dark cord. Samael immediately made a face, backing away.

"Grandma, boys don't wear jewelry!" His face scrunched up and he poked at the amulet, watching it swing in his grandmothers grasp. Deanna admonished him with a gentle slap to the arm.

"This one does. Look at the charm, it's manly and tough and it'll help protect you. I promise." Hanging from the string was a small pendent, a rough imitation of a horned god from the olden times. Sam bent down to look at it at eye-level, mouth turning up in a grin as he inspected the charm. 

"It is pretty cool," he conceded, smiling up at his grandmother. "Thanks!" He took it from her grasp and struggled to place it around his neck. Deanna reached for Samael and turned him around, pushing his hair aside to fasten the necklace tight behind him. 

"Don't be so eager - look at what the inscription is." Samael grabbed the amulet at his grandmother's words, turning it over to the back to be able to read the small print. 

"To Paris..." He read, eyes crinkling as he tried to unravel the complicated font. His eyes shone once he read the message, and he looked up at Deanna with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Am I going to Paris?" 

Deanna chuckled and reached down, pulling Samael up until he was once again resting on her knees. "If you can convince your parents to come, then yes. Your mother hasn't seen your Aunt Ellen in a while - she would love for Mary to come over." 

Samael gasped, hugging Deanna tightly. She squeezed him back, rocking them gently from side to side. "Now, Samael, that opens a special item of your father's that I've placed in your room, a journal that tells stories. Whether they're true or not you'd have to ask your father, but I figured you'd need something to help you with your boredom in the months to come. Your father already agreed to this. He thinks it will help further your education."

"Thanks so much, Grandma, this is the best gift ever." They hugged again, Deanna rubbing the back of Samael's hair and pressing a soft kiss to his ear.

The far doors burst open with a bang, a chill wind rushing in and extinguishing all of the candles in the chandeliers. The room was shrouded in darkness, and from the shadow of the door a dark figure emerged, covered from head to tie in a billowing cloak. 

"Lucifer," John was saying, glaring at the newcomer.

"A party?" Lucifer said, smirking at the scared guests lining the walls of the ballroom. "But," he simpered, "no one thought to invite me?"

He turned his cold glare on John, who stood tall next to Mary and refused to cower under the force of Lucifer's gaze. Whispers echoed throughout the hall, gossip about Lucifer's dalliance with the dark arts reaching Deanna's ears. The crowd whispered of how he'd sold his soul and become the King of Hell, letting no one stand in his way. He had helped the Winchester's out of the kindness of his heart, leaving only after John dismissed him from their house without warning. There was evidence, people muttered, about him gaining power through Devil magic, trading himself for the power he desired. He had returned to seek vengeance on the Winchester's, refusing to rest until the line had been utterly decimated.

Deanna clutched Samael close to her, standing up and instructing him to crouch behind her skirts. He peeked around the side of the dress, eyes wide and fearful, staring at the dark man in the center of the room.

"Pity, really, that you should overlook me like this, John. You should have known better, realized what I could have helped you become."

"I don't need or want anything from you," John said bitingly, grabbing Dean and pushing him behind himself. Mary crouched down and began whispering urgently to Dean, calming him down. Lucifer cackled, throwing his head back and using an arm to gesture to the whole room.

"You see, _Sire_ , with one word I could turn this whole crowd against you. You underestimate my power, John - you do not want me as your enemy."

"I want nothing to do with you. Leave, now."

Lucifer sneered at John, reaching into his cloak and drawing out a strange cylindrical vial, glowing a bright green and emitting smoke from the top. He stroked down the side of it and a green mist followed his finger, dropping to the floor once he let go. A small sniffle came from behind Deanna and she stroked Samael's arm comfortingly, reaching down to grab his hand in hers. 

In front of them, Lucifer pointed a curled finger at John, drawing a strange sigil in the air with another hand. Sudden gunshots could be heard outside and several guests gasped, crowding together with their fearful gaze jumping to the doorway. John took a step back, pushing both Mary and Dean behind him, mouth pressed together in a strict line.

"May you, John Winchester, and your family be cursed. May the seeds of your reign be demolished, and no more may you rule this nation. The most fiery wrath of Hell will fall down upon you, and there is nothing you can do to halt it. Your family will die, John Winchester. And it will happen before your very eyes," Lucifer said, fire in his eyes. A dark glint came from the vial, cracking all the windows and causing fragments of glass to rain down upon the guests.

"Guards!" John called, reaching to his side only to find the absence of a weapon. The guards converged on Lucifer, who did nothing but cackle and then, reciting some foreign speech, vanished from the room. 

The gunshots came closer and John rushed up the steps to where Deanna stood with Samael, Mary clutching Dean's hand close behind him. There was nothing but pandemonium on the floor, each party guest making a mad dash for the exit, trying to get out before the gunshots reached the palace. Servants flooded the hall, looking more confused than anything else, calling conflicting orders out to one another and dashing around the room, harried and nervous. John stood upon the platform and called out, all of the motion stopping at the deep sound of his voice.

"Stop. We don't have time for this panic. Servers, please begin returning all equipment to the kitchens. Guards, please round up every member and station them at the doors. Guests, you are all free to leave, I would not dream of keeping you here longer than you desired." He gave a decisive nod and turned back toward his family, where Samael was staring at him with only the barest hint of tears in his eyes. He picked Samael up and hugged him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Dad, what's gonna happen to us?" Dean whispered, eyes wide and scared. He gripped his mother's hand harder, and Mary retaliated by kneeling down in her gown and hugging the boy around the shoulders. He buried his head into her neck and wrapped his own arms around Mary, clinging tightly to her. 

"We need to go. Now."

The five of them hurried off into the hallway, John grabbing extra coats from the spare room before handing them out to his family. He grabbed Dean by the hand and began herding them all out of the hall. The sound of yells and fighting could be heard and all of them sped up, hurrying toward the far door. Before they could reach it Samael gasped, darting down a side hallway. 

"My journal!" He cried, clutching his necklace in the palm of his hand as he dashed toward his room. Footsteps pounded after him as Dean have chase, intent on dragging him back once he'd caught Samael. Deanna called after her grandchildren, hurrying down the hallway after them. She instructed her daughter and son-in-law to keep moving, that they would catch up with them once they were all out of the castle. The sound of voices grew louder, and the three of them ducked into Samael and Dean's room, where a thick, locked notebook lay on top of a desk. Samael grabbed it, listening in terror as the gunshots grew closer and closer. 

Women were screaming somewhere in the hallway, and Dean poked his head out the door to see servants running to and fro, the sound of heavy footsteps growing louder. Around the far-off corner came a group of men in red shirts, and Dean gasped, recognizing the Resistance as they approached. He pulled the door shut and locked it, leaning against it as Deanna grabbed his and Samael's arms.

He explained what was happening to Deanna in short words, and she tugged the both of them toward the window, where there was thankfully a large bush underneath. She struggled with the latch on the window, eventually giving up when it proved to be frozen shut. A creak came from the far corner of the room and Deanna reacted violently, grabbing a large bat from Dean's dresser and brandishing it toward the noise. 

From a hidden door in the wall a head and hand poked out, the latter making frantic gestures for the three of them to approach the door. 

"It leads to the servant quarters, just follow it all the way and you can get out," the boy said. He had golden blonde hair and was wearing servants clothing. Deanna made a split-second decision to trust him. She pushed both boys forward, halting at the open passageway. 

"Thank you," she said, nodding at the boy.

"Go!" He said, pushing her along into the passageway. Deanna stumbled forward, reaching out to grab both boys by the hand. Dean was holding Samael's arm, who was struggling and trying to break away. Samael stomped on Dean's foot and Dean let go with a muffled hiss. Samael broke away from his grip and ducked around Deanna, rushing back toward the room. 

"The journal!" He said, trying to slip past the serving boy and grab the journal from where it rested on the desk. The serving boy shoved him back, blocking the door with his body. 

"There's no time," the boy hissed, leaning into Samael's space. "Just go, I'll hold them off." Samael back away and the serving boy closed the door, his golden eyes gleaming in the light from the oil lamp. Dean tugged on his arm, pulling him along behind himself and Deanna. The tunnel curved sharply and the trio stumbled along it, Samael tripping along rocks strewn upon the floor of the passage. Dim light shone through the small windows placed sparsely through the passage way. 

They reached the end of the passage, pushing open the door that the serving boy had said would lead to the kitchens. Deanna went first, peeking cautiously around the door before motioning for the boys to follow her. The kitchen was deserted; pots had been left boiling on the stove and the kettle was whistling. It was eerie to see. Deanna herded the boys through the back kitchen door, pulling it shut behind them as they walked into the calm night. 

The quickest way to the train station (and their best means of escape) was to cross the frozen-over river, instead of taking the side path that led over the bridge. Soft snow fell upon their heads as they gingerly stepped onto the river, pleading for it not to crack. Samael's teeth were chattering, and Deanna drew him into her arms, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging both boys along. 

A dark mist came at them from across the river, flowing up into their faces. Deanna cried out and sank to her knee, holding Dean and Samael close to her chest. The mist tore through her hair and scratched at her shoulders. She could feel Samael and Dean being pulled away from her, and she tightened her grip, digging her nails into the backs of the boys jackets. The mist dissipated, falling back to form a column of black smoke. It fell away to reveal Lucifer, blocking their way with a smirk. He stalked forward, evil glint in his eyes. 

Deanna pushed Samael and Dean behind her, holding out a hand to halt Lucifer's progress. "Stay back," she hissed. beginning to back away from him. The boys cowered behind her, hands caught up in the folds of her dress. She attempted to inch her way around Lucifer in a wide circle, but he did nothing but cackle, dark mist shooting out from his fingers and wrapping around Dean and Samael's ankles. They were pulled out from behind her, crashing to the icy top of the river and being dragged closer to where Lucifer crouched, crooking a gnarled finger. His face twisted into a sick imitation of a smile, hand reaching out to grab the boys.

Dean, thinking fast, twisted over and kicked him in the face. The misty hold on him broke, and he scrambled away to where Deanna struggled against the mist holding her in place. Behind him Samael cried out, Lucifer gripping his ankle and laughing victoriously. 

"I've got you now, boy," he growled menacingly. "One step closer to ending the Winchester line forever."

Dean yelled out for Samael, picking up a rock laying on the surface of the river and throwing it at Lucifer. The ice was thin in that area, and as Lucifer dodged the rock his knee came crashing down upon the ice. His leg sunk into the black water and he let out a howl, dropping Samael onto the ice. Samael scrambled across to where Deanna stood, burying his face in her dress with his shoulders trembling. Dean watched Lucifer with fear in his eyes.

The man's mouth was open in a horrified scream, slowly sinking further into the deep river. His limbs had frozen and he was unable to do anything but yell and struggle as his imminent death came near. Deanna reached out and pulled Dean away, turning him away from the grisly sight in front of him. They broke into a run as the train whistle blew.

From across the river Deanna could see the light of the train, shining brightly through the fog. They hurried up the steep embankment of the river, ascending the stairs to the platform. There were men standing on the back of the train, holding out their hands to Deanna. John and Mary were nowhere to be seen, and Deanna tried not to think what that could possibly mean. She grabbed the hand of the men aboard the train, hoisting herself up onto the back of the car. The whistle blew again in warning, and the train began to creak, wheels turning slowly. Deanna reached out to Dean, only a few steps behind herself, and grabbed his hand, the men helping him get on the train.

Samael was stumbling along behind him, lips blue and teeth chattering. He stretched out a hand to Deanna, their fingers holding tight. 

"Grandma!" Samael yelled. The train was picking up steam, and his short legs were unable to keep up. Dean watched, horrified, through the bars, held back by the men. 

"Samael!" He cried, reaching a hand through the bars to try and grab his little brother. Deanna leaned as far as she dared over the railing, eyes locked on Samael's. There were frustrated tears in his eyes as he struggled to keep up, and Deanna could feel his small palm slipping out of hers.

The train wheels picked up speed. "Hold onto my hand, Samael!"

"Grandma, I can't!" Samael cried, legs tripping over themselves as he ran alongside the train. His fingers slipped out of Deanna's grasp and the men let go of Dean to grab her as she attempted to jump off the cart and run back to Samael. He was lying on the platform of the train station, not moving.

"Samael! Samael!" Deanna struggled in vain against the hands holding her back, staring at Samael's prone form. Dean was frozen next to her, eyes seeing nothing but his little brother lying on the ground. 

"Samael!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting the chapter, sorry for the wait, completely my fault!! 
> 
> If you could leave a kudos or a comment, that would be absolutely lovely, thanks!!
> 
> Many many many thanks to [kayla](http://maadskittlez29.tumblr.com/) for the beta help! You're the absolute best :D

Gabriel threw open the door with a flourish, holding an armful of royal materials and a coin purse. Grabbing a small bottle of vodka, he popped the top off with the edge of a counter. He sauntered into the small room, collapsing dramatically into a chair and tossing the goods onto a nearby table. Stoking the fire, he threw another log on top from his chair, holding his hands in front of it to warm them up. St. Petersburg was at a record low this year, and even the huge amount of layers that Gabriel wore didn't protect him from the cold. Didn't help that he needed his fingers unfettered so that he could slip them into someone's pocket unnoticed.

The flames crackled and popped, heating the room slowly. He reclined in the chair, putting his feet up on the stool. The room grew to a comfortable temperature, candles illuminating the small space. Gabriel's head tilted back as he closed his eyes and took a swig of the drink, smirking.

"You're slipping," a voice said into his ear, causing Gabriel to jump and spill vodka down the front of his jacket. He turned his head and saw Bobby standing there, chuckling at Gabriel's reaction. Gabriel threw his head back and groaned.

"I think you just gave me a heart attack." Gabriel rose from the chair and moved to the icebox to grab another vodka, considering that his original had spilled all over his shirt. Spitefully, he thought about not getting one for Bobby, but relented and grabbed another, tossing it to the older man as he shrugged out of his coat. Bobby caught it dexterously, nabbing it from the air and cracking the top open with his pocketknife. Gabriel perched on the arm of the sitting chair, taking the offered pocketknife and using it to open his own bottle. 

"Really, though, you are getting sloppy. Didn't even see me coming and I've been trailing you since the market. Speaking of, why were you down there? I warned you that Dzerzhinsky and his men were policing there more often." Bobby glared at him, raising a disapproving eyebrow as Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. "Idjit, you're not invincible. You can get caught too, Mr. Perfect."

"Well, they weren't today. And there was some information I needed."

"Oh?" Bobby's eyebrow rose as he glanced at Gabriel. "Information on what?"

"Might want to sit down, old man." Gabriel gestured toward the other chair and eyed Bobby, watching as he rolled his eyes and glared once more at the younger man. He knew it wasn't real malice - Bobby had been his pseudo-father ever since the attack on the palace ten or so years ago. When Gabriel had woken up after being knocked out by the rebels, he had escaped through the same door as the Grand Duchess and her two grandsons. Cold, freezing, and alone, he’d stumbled along the icy lake until reaching the train station, shivering with nothing but a flimsy jacket to cover his small body. Gabriel had shuffled along the platform of the station, shoved around by people who were hurrying to their destination and had no thoughts to spare for the poor boy with blue lips and honey eyes. Until a comforting face had risen from the crowd of people and cleared in front of Gabriel's face.  
His teary eyes could barely focus on the face swimming in front of him. Gabriel sniffed once, and a large coat was placed around him, along with a gentle hand on his shoulder steering him into a crowded train compartment, holding Gabriel tightly to them among the throng of people. After what felt like an eternity, Gabriel had been escorted out of the train and put in the backseat of a car, wonderfully warm and spacious. He barely remembered the trip, eyes closed and leaning his head against the window. He supposed he’d fallen asleep, for the next thing he remembered were arms cradling him and the awkward gait of a person carrying another. He’d fully regained consciousness wrapped in a faux fur blanket and laying in front of a roaring fire. Blinking wearily, his gaze had rested upon an older man sitting in a chair opposite him, fingers steepled as he watched Gabriel rest. Introducing himself as Bobby, he’d looked at Gabriel with intelligent eyes and hadn’t asked questions.  
Bobby had taught Gabriel everything he knew about forgery and cons (when he was a few years older, of course, and had begged to learn what Bobby was doing when he worked late on papers that he’d refused to let Gabriel see), and eventually Gabriel was talented enough to work on his own. The two had separated for a while, and Gabriel never asked what Bobby did in those two or so years. It was in St. Petersburg when the two met again, both awkwardly making eye contact on a job. Gabriel had slipped a piece of paper into Bobby's hand with a sly smile, and went back to his... appropriated apartment to wait. An hour later Bobby showed up, and the two men greeted each other with hugs, sharing drinks and stories late into the night. It was then that they’d decided to work together, get a new flat in a more hidden part of town, and continue running their scams from there. Days turned into months, which turned into years, and Gabriel could honestly say he'd never been as comfortable with anyone as he was with Bobby.

"You watch who you're calling old, boy." Nevertheless, Bobby sat down on a rickety stool close to the fire and stared at Gabriel. He had removed his thick overcoat and cap, hanging them in front of the fire to dry. 

"Well, I think I've found our great con. The one that will make us infamous in the black market, legend to the poor saps who will never measure up to our-"

"Stop pussyfooting around and just tell me, you great drama queen."

Gabriel humphed, flicking a droplet of condensated water at Bobby's face. "Fine, fine. Rumor mill has something new. Apparently the Great Duchess Deanna Winchester is going around asking for her grandson back."

"Prince Samael? Wasn't he killed when the Bolsheviks attacked the castle years ago?"

"Deanna and her eldest grandson don't seem to think so."

"So why are you telling me this?"

Gabriel smiled, patting Bobby on the shoulder. "You worked in the palace. You'll know how the prince would’ve behaved, his interests. And I," Gabriel reached for a box next to the chair and unlocked it, pulling out a leather-bound journal sealed with another lock on the front. "I have his father's notebook." 

"How did you-"

"Don't ask, you probably don't wanna know."

"So, we can find the prince and restore him? Why would we do that?"

Gabriel pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Bobby. "This is why I went to the market. Because Deanna and her grandson are offering a reward."

Bobby's mouth dropped as he read the sum. "A million rubles? For a task as simple as this?" 

"Got it in one. I've already spoken to Grigorovich and he's willing to let us use the abandoned palace to audition some males to find one who fits the part. We have everything else, we just need a Samael."

Bobby nodded appreciatively, clapping Gabriel on the shoulder and grinning. "Gotta admit, I'm impressed."

"Oh, you wound me, Bobby," Gabriel said, placing a hand on his chest and mimicking a pained grimace. Bobby just rolled his eyes and grabbed the newspaper off of the side counter, tucking it under his arm as he replaced his hat atop his head. He pulled his boots on and meandered over to the door, causing Gabriel to twist awkwardly in his chair, his expression full of confusion. "Wait, where're you going? We've gotta celebrate!"

Bobby turned back and gestured out of the window to where the palace gleamed in the waning light. The white marble reflected the dying rays of the sun, giving it an almost ethereal look. 

"I have to go talk to Svetlana, she'll get word out faster than the two of us out together, understand? We need this to be flawless. I knew Deanna and her grandson well, they won't take kindly to obvious impersonators."

"Obviously not," Gabriel deadpanned, shooing Bobby out the door with a wave of his hand. "Dinner's on in an hour, make sure you're back or I'll be eating without you."

"Boy, you don't have the gall." Bobby laughed as he left, closing the door softly. Gabriel nodded in affirmation, even though it was a pointless gesture that Bobby couldn't see. He chuckled as well, pulling Bobby's watch out of where he had hastily stowed it in his pocket.  
"Not as sloppy as you'd believe, old man." He reclined in the chair and kicked his feet up once more. But he paused in his motions, glancing at the door and closing his fist around the watch. Groaning, he relented. Throwing on his coat, he darted out the door, stashing his keys in his pocket after locking the room. "Hold up, Bobby!"  
\--

The door burst open onto the snow-covered yard, snowflakes falling on Sam's nose as Frank, the orphanage’s eccentric caretaker, herded him out. His nose twitched and he pulled his cap tighter over his head, covering his ears. Frank muttered behind him, mumbling expletives as he shooed at Sam. The snow was deep, and Sam stumbled, turning back to face the orphanage as he waved at the faces in the windows. 

"Ungrateful cretins, the lot. Never a ‘thank you’, just backtalk. If it were legal I'd hit 'em, that'd shut 'em up." Sam rolled his eyes, mouthing along as Frank rambled along on the same speech he'd uttered a hundred times, always glaring at the children that dared mess around with any of his stuff. Frank paused, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye suspiciously. Sam put on his best innocent face, affecting a small smile and what most of the kids called his 'puppy dog eyes'. 

"Hmmph." Frank tugged at Sam's scarf and pulled him along behind him, hurrying through the foot-high snow like it was nothing. Impressive, really, for an old man like him. Sam stumbled after him, tripping over the raised snow bank on his gangly legs. "For some damn reason, Jody felt guilty, so she signed you up for a job at the factory down there. Left at the fork, and don't screw up. You're too old for second chances, boy." Sam scowled at him behind his back. The old caretaker was stooped over, pulling at Sam's scarf as he gestured down the left path that lay outside the gate.

"What if I don't want to work at the factory?" Sam asked petulantly, glaring at Frank's back. He spun around, unraveling the scarf from his neck as Frank pulled insistently. Frank stopped dead, glancing at the scarf in his hand before turning to glare at Sam.

"No one wants to work at the factory. But guess what? They suck it up and live with it, because it's the only way they're gonna make ends meet. So run along now, before I get irritated." Frank threw the scarf at Sam, deliberately short, and let it land in the snow. The youth grimaced and picked up the damp material, shoving it into one of his side pockets.

"You're always irritated," Sam muttered, turning toward the gate at the edge of the orphanage's property.  
Frank pulled it open and turned a steely glare on him, frowning. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sam lied, walking backwards through the gate and keeping an eye on Frank, not trusting him. "But maybe I don't have to work in the factory. I could travel the world, see places I've never even heard of." He pulled the amulet out from his coat pocket, reaching up to tie it around his neck. The strange pendant made him feel nostalgic and he looked up at Frank, who was staring at him with an unimpressed look.

"Good luck with that. Remember, left at the fork." He slammed the iron gate shut in Sam's face and turned away, calling a cavalier, "You'll love Ibiza, I hear it's absolutely to die for this time of year," over his shoulder, followed by a, "Gimme a break." Sam scowled at the gate, turning away in frustration and marching over to the fork in the road. He struggled through the snow, shoes quickly getting wet and causing his socks to become damp. The fork came up quickly and he looked down the path to the factory, seeing clouds of black smoke rise in plumes. He recoiled in disgust.

"So I can either go work in a smog-infested plant for the rest of my life, or…" Sam turned toward the right path, where the city of St. Petersburg glimmered in the distance. "I can go this way." He took a step forward on the right path, away from the factory, before sitting on a rock in frustration. He rested his chin in his palms, staring longingly at the city in the distance "Am I making a mistake?" he called, throwing his hands wide in frustration. Looking back toward the factory, he noticed the close barracks that served as houses, colored a sooty black from the exhaust that came from the smokestacks all hours of the day. From here, the people looked like dark, shapeless masses, milling about as the lunch break ended and the males went back to work. Children's excited cries reached Sam upon the frozen path, and he grimaced, glancing up at the smokestacks. That can't be healthy.  
He sighed and turned away from the factory, looking up toward the sky and closing his eyes as his arms wrapped around his torso. "Give me a sign, anything!" Nothing came as he waited with baited breath, eyes closed. Opening one eye warily, he noticed that the sky was the same hue and nothing major had fallen to point him in the right direction. Swearing under his breath, he turned and stood decisively, moving away from the factory and setting off to the right. "Here goes nothing." 

Sam was only halfway down the path when a rustling sound stopped him in his tracks, freezing as the branches off to his left moved. He half-turned, expecting to see some wild animal in the depths of the thick forest lining the path. Grabbing his amulet with one hand for strength, he moved slowly toward the rustling leaves. "Hello?" Sam called out, bending down to look further into the trees. A dark shape came at him and he stumbled backward, collapsing back-first into the large snow bank behind him. A large weight landed on him and he let out a gasp, pushing at whatever had come at him in vain. He felt a wet tongue lick at his face and he stopped struggling, opening his eyes to see what or who was lying on top of him. 

A shaggy dog sat atop his chest, licking at every part of Sam's face it could reach. Its fur was a white color, about as long as Sam's hair was. The dog looked like it would come up to Sam's mid-thigh when it stood, but for the moment it was content resting on Sam's chest and trying desperately to cover Sam's face and neck in slobbery kisses. Sam laughed out loud, sour mood evaporating as the dog's tail beat happily against his leg. Sam scrambled into a sitting position, gently pushing the dog off of his chest and into the snow. He bent down as the excited dog jumped up, planting its paws on Sam's shoulders and wagging its tail. Sam scratched the animal behind the ears, grinning, as he tucked his amulet back under his jacket.

"Are you lost, buddy?" Sam reached around the dog's neck for a collar. Finding nothing, he pulled back and looked the dog in the eyes. His eyes were bright and mischievous, shining with a light that reflected his happy demeanor. "Where'd you come from?" 

Making a split second decision, Sam got to his feet and looked down at the dog, sitting there eagerly as Sam folded his arms. "Okay, let's go. I don't think anyone's missing you." He patted the side of his leg and the dog stood, trotting after Sam as he continued down the path. "You got a name, boy?" He checked for any sort of identification on the dog in absence of a collar and, finding nothing, tilted his head to look at the creature. The dog tilted his head as well, and if Sam didn't know better he'd think the furry thing was smiling. "Guess not. That doesn't matter, though. I didn't have a name either, when Jody and Frank found me. They gave me one and took me in. Figure I could do the same for you."

Sam halted in the path, turning to look at the dog. He was staring back at Sam, tail still wagging. "And now I'm talking to a dog. Completely sane," he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Okay, let's call you Bones. Considering you really are just skin and bone." The newly named dog’s tail wagged harder and he barked, jumping up and placing his paws on Sam's legs and straining to reach Sam's face with his tongue. Sam chuckled and moved his paws, continuing down the path. He whistled for Bones to follow, and the dog ran to his side, staying next to him and not running off. "Good dog," Sam muttered, absently scratching Bones on the top of his head. He side-eyed the dog as they walked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"So you don't have any family?" The dog turned to Sam and barked. "Me neither. Well, that's not quite true. I do have a family, I just don't know how to find them." Sam tugged the amulet out of his shirt, turning it around where a single word was inscribed: 'Paris'. "I just have this. It's not much, not really. But it's a chance, right?" Bones licked his palm, and Sam chuckled. "Maybe we'll find your family when we find mine. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" Bones panted at his side, tail wagging as he bounded through the snow. The dog leapt up to catch the falling snowflakes in his mouth, ears shaking as the snow gently fell onto them. Sam laughed at the dog's antics, ruffling him behind the ears every now and then. 

A train whistled in the distance as bells chimed twelve times, signaling high noon. Snow blew across the path, glittering in the sunlight. Sam shielded his eyes, squinting toward the city in the distance. Lifting up the edge of his long coat, he trudged through the snow, Bones happily trotting at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG
> 
> i was focusing on the gabriel big bang bc drafts were due march 2nd and i wasnt done and i was scrambling to finish it   
> also writers block (which sucks so much ass ugh). 
> 
> but its hERE AND I FINISHED AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTed i am so sorry.
> 
> but thanks for all the lovely comments they were so sweet
> 
> and sorry again

Sam hurried along the main road in St. Petersburg, Bones staying close to his side. He gazed around with abandon, mouth dropping in awe at the magnificent cathedrals that rose on either side of him. It was obvious that he was in the 'rich' sector of town; everyone walking around had an air of superiority, and looked down their noses at Sam's raggedy blue shirt and torn dark trousers. Well, as much as people could look down their noses at someone taller than they. Sam ducked his head and avoided eye contact, hunching his shoulders inward to try and look smaller under his overlarge coat. The homes themselves spoke of moneyed folk; most were grand productions with the newest automobile style parked where their neighbors could see. Sam glanced back up at the cathedral, silently moving over to the door. It had been left slightly ajar, and he darted inside quickly, telling Bones to stay outside.

He could have sworn the dog gave him a disappointed look. But he stayed out, tongue lagging and panting after Sam even as Sam turned away and pulled the door shut behind him. Sam fell back against the wooden door when he turned, watching as the cathedral rose up in front of him. Quite obviously a Gothic-style church, it let natural light illuminate the enormous antechamber. Marble pews lined the floor, and Sam almost reverently stumbled over to one and collapsed into it, resting his elbows on his knees.

For all his years at the orphanage, neither Frank nor Jody had been quite religious enough to allow the kids to go to church. Not that Frank would have taken them, anyway; but at least Jody provided them all with different religious texts. Sam had devoured them all, eager to soak in as much information as he could to replace the memory he had lost. He sat there awkwardly, not quite sure how to begin or what to say.

The creaking of a heavy door broke his thoughts, and he turned toward the noise, apology on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, the door was open and I just -" Sam started, tripping over his words as the woman cast a glance over to him. He trailed off as she rose a hand and smiled. She gently stepped over to him and sat down in the pew across from him, clasping her hands together with a slight clinking sound. She wore rings on each hand, emblazoned with different religious insignia on each. 

"There is no need for apologies." She had a very slight Western accent, and her voice was soft. "In the church, we are all welcome. At all times." The woman winked, grinning at Sam. He found himself grinning back, feeling more welcomed in the church than he had all his years at the orphanage. "My name is Karen, and I am a priest here at the church."

"But - but you're a woman. I thought that in the orthodox religion women weren't allowed to be ordained? I'm Sam, by the way." 

"Well, Sam, we've broken worse practices at this church, and no one has objected to my leadership as of yet. If I may, what exactly brought you to the church at this time of day?"

Sam looked around uncomfortably, unsure. He bit his lip and focused his gaze on the stained-glass painting of the archangel Michael that made up a majority of the right wall of the church. He shrugged. "I don't actually know. I mean, I've never actually been in a church before, but... It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." He glanced back toward Karen, who was wearing a comforting smile. She reached out to grip his arm, eyes soft and caring. He continued on, voice growing stronger. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, praying is always a good place to start." Karen's eyes sparkled with teasing, and Sam found himself willingly drawn into her motherly antics. "You can't go wrong. God is always listening, Sam."

Sam nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks. Really. Uh, I don't mean to be rude, and you've been very helpful, but would it be alright if I could be alone for a short while?" He looked apologetically at Karen, but she didn't look offended; merely understanding.

"Of course. I would never intrude upon your private prayers. Good luck, and I hope you find what you are looking for." Karen gathered up her white skirts and seemed to glide away, gently closing the door behind her as she left Sam alone with his thoughts. The silence was deafening.

"Okay," Sam said, glancing awkwardly across the room, unsure of how to begin. He clasped his hands like he had seen Karen do, bowing his head. "Uh, God? It's me, Sam. And I don't really know what to do. Other than search for my family, of course, but I don't even know where to start. I can't leave the country without a passport, and I don't even have a birth certificate. And I think - no, I know - that this is the right decision, but I can't - I can't help but feel like I'm going nowhere." Sam felt wetness on his face and realized that a few tears had escaped as he spoke. He continued on, gaining some momentum as he became used to it. "So, I don't know, I've probably asked for too much without even knowing, but I - I don't know what to do, or who I am, or if this'll be worth it in the end. And what if - what if my family doesn't remember or want me?" Sam ended the prayer in a whisper as he voiced his fears aloud. He'd never allowed it to gain ground before now, but something about actually saying it made it seem even more possible. Sam sniffed, wiping a palm along his face. "Please, just, please - I just want this to work. Please." Sam looked up at the roof, not sure what he was expecting to see. It looked the same as before, and although Sam tried to ignore it, disappointment rose in his chest. A candle upon the front altar flickered slightly, but Sam didn't see it. He trudged toward the door and pushed it open onto the sidewalk.

A muffled cry was heard, followed by a thump. Sam peered around the door and saw a small shape lying on the ground and groaning. He quickly shut the door and hurried to their side. Grabbing their arm, he helped pull them into a sitting position. The hood fell away from the stranger's face, revealing unique pale-blond hair and a pretty female face. 

"Oh, god, I am so sorry, ma'am, I didn't even see you there. Are you okay?" Sam babbled, guilt rising up in his chest. The blonde pushed him off, getting to her feet of her own volition and casting an amused glance on Sam. 

"I'm fine, really. You didn't even hit me that hard, I was more in shock that anything else," she smiled at Sam, before extending her hand. "Joanna. But please, call me Jo."

"I'm Sam. Sorry we met like this." Sam shook her hand and moved back, calling to Bones with a whistle. Bones trotted out of the shadowy doorway, happily bounding up to Jo and giving her arm a lick. Jo chuckled and bent down to scratch the dog behind his ears. Sam rolled his eyes at Bones, wagging a teasing finger at him. "You love the attention, don't you?" Jo chuckled, glancing between Bones and Sam.

"So I guess the 'dogs and their owners look alike' thing is true, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, you and this mutt over here have the same hair."

"Hey, hold on," Sam said, laughing. "I know I hit you with a door, but that is just unnecessary."

"Hmm," Jo mumbled, turning back to Sam with a smile on her face. "I like you, Sam. So what are you doing over here? Don't think I've seen you in this part of town before."

"Actually, I'm from the orphanage. Trying to find a way to get out of Russia and make it to Paris without getting hauled around by the Secret Police."

Jo straightened up, intrigued. "Well, I can help with that. But first, I gotta ask - orphanage? What's your story?"

"Uh." Sam pulled at the collar of his shirt, averting his eyes as he answered. "Don't really have one, I can't remember anything before the orphanage."

Jo whistled, eyes softening in sympathy. "That sucks. Sorry, man." She leaned in closer and motioned for Sam to do the same. Her voice had lowered to a whispered hiss, and Sam had to strain to understand it. 

"His name's Gabriel. Partner's name is Singer; older fellow, works more with the fakes than Gabriel does. Gabriel is more of a - well, he's kinda the marketer. Brings people in so that he can build a reputation. And Singer, he's one of the best forgers of the business. But, you gotta promise to not pass this around. If word got out and the wrong person heard it? Wouldn't end well, for you or me." 

"I won't say anything, promise." Sam leaned back, absently scratching around Bones' neck as he thought about it. "So where can I find him?"

"Last I heard, he was staying in the old palace. Y'know the one, where the royal family used to live. One of the upper rooms. Don't know how he got in, but there you go. Just ask for a copy, he's usually pretty generous with them."

Sam stuck out his hand once more, and Jo kept a firm grip as she shook it. "I know where that is. Thanks, I owe you one!" Sam turned away and hurried down the road, heading toward the eastern edge of the city. 

"Remember that when I'm in with the Secret Police!" Jo called after him, laughing. Sam turned back over his shoulder to wave, and Bones barked as Jo continued down the sidewalk. Sam walked down the street, one hand in the fur on Bones' back. The sound of horse's hooves clattering upon the ground became louder as Sam went on. A crowd was gathered around a bench, leaning close together and muttering. Sam cocked his head, motioning for Bones to stay back as he checked it out. A small hag was sitting in the middle of the group, hands gesticulating wildly as she recounted a tale. 

"It's the prince. He's not dead, says the duchess. She thinks he's still alive, and she's actively looking now." 

"Excuse me," Sam said, tapping the arm of the man he was standing next to. "What is she talking about?"

"You didn't hear?" The man laughed, clapping Sam on the back. "It's only been the most talked about affair since the revolution ten years ago!" He looked both ways before pulling Sam closer by his jacket. His whispered conspiratorially, darting glances around him every few seconds. "Apparently, when the Bolsheviks attacked, the Grand Duchess and the two eldest princes escaped, and now the Grand Duchess is searching for her grandson, Prince Samael." The man rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I believe it's hog shit, of course, but it does make for an entertaining story, no?" Sam laughed along with him, backing away from the circle and whistling to Bones. The pair trudged along the uphill path, the old palace only just visible in the waning daylight.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, looking down at Bones. "Think the prince is out there somewhere, biding his time?" Bones barked and nudged Sam's hand with a wet nose. His tail wagged as Sam scratched his neck. 

A mystical type of music filled the air; the type of music that was rumored to play at balls held for the nobility. Sam looked around for the source. Everyone else milling about on the street hadn't reacted, with only a few craning their heads to look at Sam with poorly disguised suspicion. He realized that he was leaning against the nearest streetlight, one palm pressed against his forehead as the music grew almost too quiet to even hear it. In the next moment it was gone, leaving Sam unnerved. He shook his head, scrunching up his nose to try and rid himself of the fog that seemed to reside within his skull. The slight pain abated after a few moments, taking the fog with it. Sam could think clearly, and he crossed the street carefully to reach the vendors on the opposite side.

"Excuse me, did you hear that music just now?" he asked, leaning over a flower stand to grab the attention of the man bending down inside. The man rose to his feet, turning to face Sam with an inquisitive look on his face. 

"There wasn't any music playing, love." He had a strong British accent. Sam blinked slowly, tilting his head in confusion. The man raised a single eyebrow, casting a suspicious glance at Sam. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm - I'm okay, thank you. Must be something else." Sam's head was still pounding, and he grimaced against the pain. The vendor's eyes squinted, changing from suspicion to concern. He leaned forward toward Sam, reaching out a hand to grab his arm.

"You sure, lad?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said, faking a smile. It wasn't very successful, if the increased look of concern on the man's face was any indication. "I get migraines sometime, nothing to be done, I suppose. Can you just point me in the direction of the old palace? I got a bit turned around by a commotion in the streets earlier."

"Sure." The man's concerned features didn't relax, and he eyed Sam dubiously even as he relayed the information. "You want to go straight down the main road, and take a right at the third turn-off. There's a small pathway about a kilometer down that leads to the front gate." A watering can fell to the ground and the vendor swore, bending to pick it up. He turned back to Sam with an unimpressed look. "No one lives there, it's pointless to even try to get in. You're better off going to the hostel across the city."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, not the least bit off-put by the man's tone. He waved goodbye and whistled to Bones, who let off a loud bark as he trotted over to Sam. He waved back to the vendor, reciting the instructions in his head to be sure he had them all down. The man inclined his head slightly, strange look on his face. 

\--

"We'll be in touch," Gabriel found himself saying, smiling beatifically up at the dark-haired man on the stage. The soft sound of snores came from his right, and he reached out to slap Bobby on the leg. Bobby snorted and jumped, blinking wearily.

The man frowned, looking disparagingly upon Bobby. He exited the stage with a huff, grabbing his cloak and throwing it over his shoulders.

"This is ridiculous," Gabriel muttered, leaning toward Bobby. "We've auditioned how many actors now?"

"I lost count somewhere around fifty." Bobby sighed and reclined in the wooden chair, pulling his hat off to run his hands through his hair.

"Ugh," Gabriel said, harshly striking out another name on the rapidly shrinking list. He pulled out another sheaf of papers and ruffled through them, tossing some aside. "This one was promising. Kind of."

Bobby took a look at the name and groaned. "He was a chronic smoker and his voice sounded like he'd sucked on a hundred cheese graters. They'd never believe he was Prince Samael."

"I know. More of a hopeful long shot than an actual chance."

Bobby cast a sidelong look in Gabriel's direction. "Maybe it's time to give up. We're almost out of time, and I know we're not the only ones chasing the reward money."

Gabriel glared at Bobby, frowning. "Bobby, you're the one who taught me to never give up." He began packing up all his papers, shoving them into a raggedy brown bag. He folded up the table and placed it atop the stage, hoisting the bag over his shoulder. "We'll find Samael, I just know it. He'll come when we least expect it." Gabriel grabbed Bobby around the shoulders and steered him toward the exit, gesturing wildly. "Trust me!"

"Gabriel, you're a con man."

"So are you." Gabriel smirked, closing and locking the door behind them. They trudged through the snow to get to the abandoned palace, slipping through a gap in a boarded up door. Gabriel ascended the stairs to the main floor as Bobby went around to check on all the doors and windows. 

\--

Sam came upon the castle only a few short moments later, mouth dropping open at the sheer size of it. The orphanage would have fit within the palace over a hundred times. The door over to his right was leaning slightly off its hinge, and Sam approached it cautiously, unsure whether he should enter. He spied a length of thick rope nearby and tied it around Bones' neck, wrapping the other end around a large pole a few feet away.

"Sorry, buddy, but you can't come. I'll be right back, I promise." Sam patted Bones on the head and turned to face the palace.

Sam pushed open the heavy doors, creaking on hinges that hadn't been used in years. He stepped through them into a large hallway, narrow and tall. The paintings on the wall were in painful disarray, falling in tatters. A chandelier hung above a small table in the middle of the hallway, covered in dust. The only light came from the three skylights evenly spaced through the entranceway. Illuminated in the sunlight was what looked like two golden figures were standing at the table, hunched over as if analyzing a map. Sam squinted and blinked, and the figures vanished. He shook his head and winced, pain in his head becoming steadily worse. There was a door at the end of the hallway that Sam proceeded through, closing it softly behind him.

There were vases and jars everywhere in the small room, overturned tables resting casually against the walls as they had since the siege at the palace ten years earlier. Cutlery was strewn about the room haphazardly, resting wherever one would put a foot. A soft gray light came through the filtered window, shining upon an ornate door at the right corner of the room. Sam looked around and left the room, the pounding in his head beginning to abate. 

The next room was a large chamber that Sam guessed was where the balls were held. A larger-than-life painting had been held on the wall, depicting the royal family of the Winchester line. John stood out starkly, mouth pressed into a thin line. Mary, by contrast, was smiling gracefully at the camera, eyes soft and welcoming. The three sons - Dean, Samael, and Adam - all had identical looks of mischief and adulation within their eyes, and Sam reached out a hand to brush against the painted hair of Prince Samael.

There was a spike of pain in his head that left him gasping, tears in his eyes as he collapsed to his feet. He glanced up to where his hand was still resting along the painting and pulled it away. The eerie music drifted to him again, and he gazed out across the ballroom. Dancing in the shafts of sunlight were full-bodied apparitions, men and female alike. They elegantly twirled and dipped, moving around the ballroom in practiced motions. 

Sam bowed his head, clenching his head in his hands as he looked away from the sight. "I'm going crazy", he muttered, wiping at his wet eyes and trying to tune out the sound of the music twisting its way around his mind. His head pounded. He stumbled backward into a large vase, knocking it off of its perch. The vase tilted crazily, toppling off of the cabinet and falling to the floor with a large crash as it split into shards of glass. 

\--

A fire bloomed in the hearth as Gabriel lit a match under it, and he shook his hand in order to extinguish the match. Tossing it in the old trash basket, he grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of the best hot chocolate St. Petersburg had to offer. He placed the hot chocolate in front of the fire, trying to warm it up. The fire roared, giving the room an orange-ish hue. Gabriel sat at the table and munched on the sandwich, spreading the papers over the rough surface of the table. Only a few names weren't crossed off, and he referenced the detailed notes Bobby had taken along with those names.

"None of them are good," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. He reached over and took a large sip of the hot chocolate, gasping and spitting as the beverage burned his tongue. "Fuck!" he swore, running his tongue along the backs of his teeth. 

He heard a chuckle come from the door and groaned. 

"Little over eager there, aren't we?" Bobby said, smirking at Gabriel. He went to the icebox and grabbed his own bottle of vodka, twisting off the top and taking a deep swig.

"Nose out, Bobby," Gabriel said, turning around to sulk. He rested his head on his folded arms, playing idly with a pen on the table. Bobby chuckled again, ruffling the back of Gabriel's hair.

"Anyway, princess, we have a problem. The doors to the front room entrance are wide open. Someone's in here."

"And you didn't explore it?"

"I'm old, boy. Wouldn't be a great fighter, you know." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, standing up from the chair and turning toward the door. He walked over and looked up and down the hallway, listening for footsteps. It was silent.

Gabriel shrugged and turned back to Bobby. "Maybe you're seeing things."

Bobby glared at Gabriel. "I know what I-" They both froze, staring at the door, as crashes echoed throughout the rooms. Gabriel was first out the door, hauling down the hallway and descending the stairs to the ballroom. Bobby was quick behind him, running the alternate way to try and cut off whoever the intruder was.

Gabriel was the first to spot him, kneeling down near the tapestry of the royal family and clenching his head. 

"Hey!" Gabriel yelled, slowing his run. "You can't be in here!"

The boy glanced up once Gabriel yelled, eyes widening in fear as Gabriel drew closer. He stood up quickly and turned to run, halting at the sight of Bobby standing in the entranceway of the ballroom. Gabriel stopped at the bottom of the stairs as the boy turned back to him, scowl on his face. His arms were crossed as he glared at Gabriel, mouth twisting into an unforgiving line. 

"How the hell did... you e-even..." Gabriel stuttered to a stop as he came closer and the boy's face was caught in a shaft of light coming from the skylight. He had curly brown hair and an angular face, frown looking like it had been etched onto his features. His brows were dark and striking, and his eyes were a dark brown. Standing in front of the portrait of the late Winchester family, he looked like he could be one of them.

Bobby came up behind the boy and grabbed him in a headlock - impressive, considering the boy was at least half a foot taller than Bobby. The boy gasped, scrabbling at Bobby's arms, and Gabriel hurried up the stairs, pulling at Bobby's arms. He let go and Gabriel spun him, turning him to face the painting. The boy had stumbled backwards into the painting after Bobby let go, rubbing his neck. 

"You're crazy," he coughed out, looking at the two with wary eyes. He seemed skittish, like he was about to bolt. 

Bobby sized up the boy, mouth dropping open as he realized the same thing that Gabriel had. Gabriel gave Bobby a loaded look and turned back to the intruder with his hands held up non-threateningly. 

"Easy, kiddo, my friend here thought you were an intruder. Well, technically, you are, but eh. Semantics."

"Who are you?"

"I think I get the right to ask that question, don't you agree?" Gabriel countered, raising an eyebrow at the boy and the crashed vase lying on the floor nearby. The boy flushed, quickly looking away from Gabriel.

"My name's Sam. Someone told me that I could find Gabriel here. Don't suppose either of you know where I could find him?"

"You're looking at him," Gabriel said, giving a tiny bow. Bobby groaned next to him, punching Gabriel on the arm. "What?" Gabriel hissed, getting only a sarcastic look in return. Sam was looking between the two of them with thinly-veiled apprehension; obviously, Gabriel's attempt to calm the kid hadn't worked.

"You're Gabriel?" Sam said, lifting an eyebrow disbelievingly. He folded his arms and looked Gabriel up and down, pressing his lips together.

"Hey, bucko, my eyes are up here." Gabriel snapped his fingers, drawing Sam's attention back up to his face. Sam looked almost amused at the sight, smirking slightly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry, I just uh - I guess I expected you to be taller." Next to Gabriel, Bobby chuckled at Sam's comment, earning him a sharp glare from Gabriel. Sam smiled then, open and easy, and his smile made him look even more like the prince than before. 

"Sorry we can't all be giants, Samsquatch," Gabriel said snidely, relishing in the blush that went over Sam's face.

"It's Sam."

"Whatever, Sammy."

"Sam."

"Sheesh, kiddo, don't be so tense. You'll get wrinkles." Gabriel winked at Sam, throwing an arm around Bobby's shoulders. The old man grunted, shoving Gabriel off him with a muttered string of expletives. Sam narrowed his eyes at the two of them, trying (and failing) to take a step back.

Gabriel hurried to head him off, convincing him to stay. "So who told you where you could find me?" A thought occurred to him and he titled his head, lazily pointing at Sam. "Why did you need to find me?"

Sam glanced backward at the doorway, obviously contemplating running out. Gabriel waited patiently as he battled with himself, one hand twitching toward the door even as his feet stayed firmly planted. With a long sigh, he turned back to Gabriel and Bobby, biting his lip. 

"I need travel papers," Sam said.

"I can do that. Where to?"

"Paris."

"Paris?" Gabriel felt a shock of excitement run through him - this coupled with how much Sam looked like the young prince, it was almost too perfect. He played it up, face lighting into an expression of shock. "What a coincidence! We're headed that way soon." Ignoring Bobby's muttered, "We are?", he continued on, slowly walking closer to Sam. "So, why Paris, exactly?" 

"Well - The thing is - you're gonna think I'm absolutely insane," Sam said. He straightened up with a determined expression and took a step forward. "I don't have any memory of my childhood. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, but I have this amulet that says 'Paris' on it, and I figured it might be, I don't know, a clue or something. So, I want to go to Paris."

"That's tragic." Perfect, Gabriel thought. He clapped his hands together. "You know, Sam, you look an awful lot like Prince Samael."

Sam raised an eyebrow, scoffing at Gabriel. Bobby nodded his head, chiming in with a, "It's true." Sam looked between the both of them and started laughing. After a few moments, he seemed to realize that Bobby and Gabriel were serious, and sobered up, straightening. 

"Okay, so you both are crazy then," Sam said, watching them warily. Gabriel shrugged and Bobby stepped forward, turning Sam so that he faced the large portrait of the Winchester family. 

"Who are you to say? I mean, c'mon - you have no idea what happened to you before ten or whatever years ago-"

"And he hasn't been seen since the revolution ten years ago," Bobby cut in, facing Sam. "Not to mention, you have Mary's eyes-"

"John's build-"

"Deanna's chin-"

"And her personality-"

"I mean, have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you could be royalty?"

"Me?" Sam said, turning to face Gabriel and Bobby. "There's no way. No. It's - it can't be possible. There's no way."

"Listen. The grand duchess Deanna is looking for her grandson. We just want to help her out. I've seen thousands of people in the past couple days, and none of them resembled Prince Samael as closely as you do."

"This is insane. I mean, more insane than my story. I'm not royalty. I'm just an orphan."

"You said your family was in Paris, right?" 

"Right..."

"The only living people in Samael's family reside in Paris. His grandmother and his brother."

Sam looked at Gabriel skeptically, tilting his head and frowning. He shook his head slightly, breathing out heavily. "No. There's no way." He bit his cheek and turned his head away, looking down. "But you said you were going to Paris. Could I tag along?"

Gabriel feigned a sympathetic look, frowning as Sam turned back to face him. "Sorry, kiddo. We only have three tickets, and the last one is for the prince. Wish we could help." Gabriel spun on a heel and grabbed Bobby's coat, tugging the old man along behind him as they strolled down the elegant staircase. 

"Idjit, what the hell are you doing, walking away from that? He could make us richer than kings!"

Gabriel leaned close to Bobby's ear to whisper conspiratorially into it. "Why should we split the reward three ways when we can make this our biggest con ever and split it between us only? Who says Sam needs to know about the reward, let's just coach him and take him to the duchess. Then the rubles can be ours alone!" Gabriel pulled Bobby to a slow walk, listening closely for any sound of movement from behind them. 

"That... actually might not be a horrible idea," Bobby conceded. Gabriel rolled his eyes and smacked the man on his arm. 

Gabriel craned his neck to get a quick glimpse of the staircase where they had left Sam, watching as the boy gazed at the painting. He turned back to Bobby, hissing a, "Slower," under his breath. 

Thundering footsteps came from behind them, followed by an out-of-breath yell. "Gabriel!" Sam called, hurrying down the stairs to where Gabriel and Bobby had stopped. "Wait, wait.

"I mean, I could be the prince, I suppose. You say I might be, so who's to say you're wrong? And the duchess wouldn't be mad at us for trying, right? So why don't I just come along and I can come with you to meet the duchess, and if I'm not the prince then we can just call it a big mistake and move on."

"Sounds about right," Gabriel said, shrugging. "Bobby?"

The old man grunted, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Glad to have you aboard, boy."

"Come along now, Samael, your crown awaits you," Gabriel said, imitating the stereotypically nasal tone of a royal.

"Shut up," Sam said, shoving at Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel chuckled, pushing Sam back, a little bit harder. Bobby simply rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Sam paused, holding out an arm to stop Gabriel as they walked. 

"Did I mention that I have a dog?"

\--

A shadow stood in the corner - invisible and lingering. It was a dark, shapeless form, moving to always be just out of sight as the three men talked. They were strange, the shadow creature thought, making elaborate gestures and having weird appearances. The shadow remained hidden, listening in to the conversation happening just feet away from it. The name Winchester was mentioned, and the demon recoiled in shock. 

It can't be. The family is dead. The shadow pulled a blade from its form once the trio leaves, materializing into a corporeal dark figure as it does so. The blade was long and angular, a silvery color that didn't seem to be natural. The hilt is engraved with markings along the side that were lighting up, glowing bright enough to barely sear the shadow's eyes. The shadow hissed, hurriedly stowing the blade back into the darkness. Creeping along the wall, the shadow shifted form, melting through the floor and descending into an abyss full of darkness and desolation. 

"He's alive," the shadow whispered, pushing the message forward with its mind. "The Winchester boy."

A second shadow rose from the abyss, outlined with a faint silver light. "Wonderful, Meg," it said, reaching out to caress her face with a fatherly touch.

Meg handed over the glowing blade, smiling in euphoria. The shadow grabbed it and sheathed it in a belt that materialized at its side. "I'm proud of you, Meg." The darkness of the abyss fell away, revealing a dank dungeon cell. In the center stood Meg, who had pulled the shadows in to form a girl in her mid-twenties. The shadow opposite her was in the guise of a middle-aged man, dressed head to toe in a white suit. His hair was turning grey and pieces of his skin were beginning to flake off. 

"Yes, Lucifer," Meg whispered reverently, bowing to the man. He looked up and smiled, a terrible scar that stretched across his face.

"I will have my revenge, Samael. On you and on your brother. Your life has been forfeit since the day I cast the curse, and now it is mine to take." The shadow conjured up a swirling mist, through which he watched as Samael and his two acquaintances hurried through a palace to the train station, laughing in jest. "Enjoy these last moments of peace, for I will soon destroy you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to make it a quick update and then i had an 8 page English paper due, so sorry :(
> 
> but im working on the next part i promise!!
> 
> we're finally getting into the drama of the story!!
> 
> unbeta'ed
> 
> \--i just want to say thanks for all the support and comments you guys are making, honestly they do help encourage me and make me feel like i'm not total shit lol. comments/kudos are always appreciated (also im debating joint posting these to my tumblr account saviorgabriel but im not sure y'feel--
> 
> okay anyway enjoy this chapter!!!

The train rumbled along on the tracks, whistling loudly as it left the station. Passengers ambled along the hallways, finding compartments and calling the dining service for drinks and food. Bobby was snoozing in the corner of their own compartment, head resting against the window as he snored. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the old man, before fondly draping a thin blanket over his frame. Bones rested across the seat, head laying in Bobby's lap with eyes closed. Gabriel threw a look of disgust at the dog (he just didn't like mutts, okay) before grumbling and collapsing onto the bench next to Sam. He stretched his legs out and plopped them on Bobby's bench, eyeing the dog with mistrust. 

Sam grimaced at Gabriel's feet, sighing and turning toward the window. Gabriel snorted, nudging Sam in the arm with a partially gloved hand. 

"Does this bother you, Sammy?"

"It's Sam. And no, of course not."

"Then quit the dramatics." Gabriel scooted forward in the seat, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back to relax. He heard a frustrated huff from beside him and smirked. 

"Hey, Gabriel, do you really think I'm the prince?"

Gabriel cracked open an eye, looking sidelong at Sam. "Of course I do, kiddo."

A glint appeared in Sam's eye. "Well, then, don't you think the prince would expect his inferiors to behave properly?"

Gabriel slowly pulled his feet off the bench and sat up straight, looking Sam dead in the eye. "Well-played, kiddo, well-played."

Sam smirked at Gabriel, folding his arms and leaning back in his own seat. Bones had woken up and was panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched Sam and Gabriel bicker. A chuckle came from across the cabin, and Gabriel glanced over to see Bobby awake and grinning appreciatively at Sam. 

"Bobby, who's side are you on?" Gabriel cried, crossing his arms and frowning at Bobby. Sam laughed and reached over to slap Bobby's palm in a high-five. Gabriel huffed and turned away, pouting.

"Oh, c'mon, idjit, you gotta know how to take your own medicine." Bobby reached out and patted Gabriel's knee, smiling. Gabriel held back a frown, glaring at the door. 

"I'm gonna go get some air," he muttered, getting to his feet and crossing the compartment to the door. He thought about letting the door slam behind him, but instead closed it gently, balling his other hand into a fist. Bones barked from behind the closed door, and Gabriel curled a lip. He'd argued for fifteen minutes about not letting the dog come, but Bobby and Sam overruled him. This was supposed to be his con, and some gangly kid was taking charge and sticking it to him. Not to mention, Bobby was going along with it. 

Gabriel grunted in frustration as the train wobbled and he was almost thrown off balance. He found a mercifully empty compartment and almost cried with relief. He dashed inside and pulled the door shut, covering the window with a shade. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy company, per say; he just didn't want to be bothered. His hair was in disarray, golden-blonde curls falling to the side and framing his face. Annoyed, he brushed a hand through his hair and flattened down the sides, groaning as the curls just fell again. Giving up, he rested back along the seat, glaring out the window. Ice had formed in the window and he entertained himself by drawing on it, silly little images that made no sense. A long skinny blade, a horned pendant, nothing with any rhyme or reason. 

Gabriel stewed for a while, expounding internally about all of Sam's negative features, not noticing as he began to voice his thoughts aloud.

"He's not even the real prince! God, if that smarmy, self-righteous asshole of a man knew anything, he wouldn't have ever believed a word I said. Just goes to show - this isn't going to work. He won't be good enough. Sure, me and Bobby will try our damnedest, but in the end Sam's gonna fuck it all up, I just know it." Gabriel fumed, getting louder with each negative point.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Gabriel felt much more relaxed, and got up to return to his compartment. The journey back was much easier, the train was steadier on the track, and for all that Gabriel blasted about being tough and manly, he'd felt a little bit nauseous earlier when the train had been rocking. As he entered their compartment he noticed Sam sitting quietly, doodling on a pad of paper. Bobby was nowhere to be found, and Gabriel assumed that he had finally found the liquor shelf. And begun drinking it. 

Sam confirmed as much when he asked, voice cool and gaze blank when he met Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel nodded jerkily and sat down in Bobby's vacated seat. There was a best of awkward silence before Sam spoke up tentatively, eyes hidden under his fringe.

"It's weird."

"Yeah, I agree. You are," Gabriel replied. Sam stuck his tongue out at Gabriel, muttering under his breath.

"No, dick. I meant it's weird to be leaving Russia."

"I think it's a relief."

"I've never been anywhere else in my life. Russia was my home." Sam's voice had taken on a wistful tone, and his fingers twitched, almost as if they wanted to reach out and stroke the window. Russia's landscape was flying by, and Gabriel wasn't really surprised that he felt nothing more than a vague irritation.

It was gonna be a bitch trying to find a new place in France. However, if everything went well and they got lucky, him and Bobby would be living like kings.

But, then again, when did they ever get lucky?

"... you be so remorseless about it?" Gabriel started as he realized that Sam had still been talking. Sam was staring at him unabashedly, for the first time not annoyed or disgusted. Gabriel shook his head, trying to clear it out.

"Sorry, what?" Sam's bitchface at his words was impressive. Gabriel wondered if he should start a mental catalogue.

"I said, how can you be so remorseless about it?" Sam's voice was icy again, and Gabriel flinched. He stopped to consider it for a moment, actually and seriously thinking.

"There's nothing there for me. Not really."

"But, you had a home there, didn't you?"

"I had a room. Technically, I had a palace. But living there gets a little lonely, even with someone else."

"Oh." Sam's voice had quieted, and Gabriel couldn't understand what was passing through his head. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Gabriel spat, mind twisting as he reflected upon the last ten years in Russia. Honestly, they hadn't been that great - cold winters, barely enough food to get by on, and now a potential "prince" who acted more like a commoner even on his best day.

"It's not pity," Sam said, bristling at Gabriel's sharp tone. "Forgive me for caring."

"Please - I spilled a bit about my sorry life and you feel bad for me. I don't want it." Gabriel twisted in his seat, facing away from Sam with a frown on his face.

"Fine, next time I won't ask. God, you're so insufferable. I don't know how Bobby puts up with you all the time. He deserves better, at least." Sam's voice was acidic and his words harsh enough that Gabriel almost regretted his own. 

"Trust me, Sam, I know I'm a selfish bastard. But at least I didn't have any family to leave me behind." Gabriel spoke in a low tone, targeting Sam exactly where it would hurt the most. He heard a slight intake of breath across from him, before Sam's trembling voice reached him.

"Fuck you."

The door crashed open, Bobby stumbling through with a giddy smile on his face. It faded once he noticed that the two were facing off, identical looks of hate on each of their faces. He looked between the two, frowning.

"The hell did you do, Gabriel?"

"Me?" Gabriel laughed bitterly, pointing derisively at Sam. "It was him!" Bones growled, having returned with Bobby, and Gabriel immediately faltered at the look the dog was giving him.

Sam's mouth dropped open at Gabriel's words, pointing an accusing finger back at him. "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault Gabriel has the emotional capacity of a five year old!" Sam stood and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Bobby watched him leave, mouth agape. Gabriel slumped in his seat, arms crossed and grumbling. 

Looking down at Bones, Bobby gave a half-smile. "These two idjits have a crush." Bones barked in response, wagging his tail.

Gabriel stood up and threw his arms in the air. "A crush? On him? You must be getting senile, old man." He left the compartment in the same manner as Sam, heading in the opposite direction. Bobby sighed and sat down in the newly empty seat, pulling out their travel papers and beginning to copy them down into a blank visa booklet.

\--

Sam steamed as he stalked down the corridor, maneuvering around passengers milling about. Eventually he found the liquor shelf (much like Bobby had) and asked for their best bottle of vodka. The attendant handed it over without much questioning, eyeing the kopecks that Sam handed over without a thought. He drowned the bottle rapidly, wiping the back of his mouth and asking for another. 

The attendant looked apologetic, glancing down. "I am truly sorry, sir, but the train only allows passengers one bottle of vodka. It's custom, sir."

Sam let out a heavy sigh, brushing a tired hand through his curling hair. He already regretted drinking the bottle so fast, stomach beginning to roil with the alcohol in it. "That's fine. I'll just -" His stomach gave a nasty turn and he covered his mouth, moving away from the attendant and toward a vacant bathroom. 

After a few moments of nastiness, his stomach felt infinitely better and he drank a glass of water to get the bad taste out of his mouth. Good news, he was completely sober. However, that also meant he needed to go back to their compartment. He couldn't stay away all through their journey, and Bobby deserved to have someone relatively mature around. Sighing, he rose and ambled back along the hallway to their compartment. If there wasn't anyone around to call him out on taking almost twenty minutes to get there, then why shouldn't he do it?

He opened the compartment door with a sheepish grin intended for Bobby. Almost immediately he realized that Gabriel was nowhere to be found, and felt at once more settled and comfortable. The slight pain in his gut was only some more of the vodka making itself known, and Sam refused to consider any other reason for the churning of his insides. Bobby glanced at him over the rims of his reading glasses, motioning for Sam to take a seat. 

Sam sat heavily, resting his hands in his lap and looking out the window. He glanced at Bobby, biting his cheek. 

"Speak up, boy, I can hear you thinking from over here. Spit it out."

Sam flushed, reluctantly meeting Bobby's stern gaze. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"Yeah, there is. I've been rude since this began, and I feel bad that you got caught in the middle of the fight between me and Gabriel."

Bobby chuckled and Sam started, having expected the older man to berate him for his behavior. "You're not upset?"

Bobby shook his head, grizzled beard pulling up as he smiled. "Gabriel takes a lot of getting used to. I would know."

"Right." Sam smiled tentatively at Bobby, relaxing a bit. "Yeah, he does."

Bobby settled back into his chair, carefully setting the books to the side and pulling his cap over his eyes. "Now, I'm gonna sleep, and you are going to keep that damn dog quiet." Bones barked and leaned over to lick Bobby's palm. Bobby patted the top of his head before leaning toward the window, closing his eyes and intending to get some sleep. 

Sam laid across his own bench, curling up so he could make his body fit. He grabbed his coat and put it under his head, using it as a makeshift pillow. Bobby's soft snores filled the compartment and Sam smiled, closing his own eyes. 

\--

Lucifer smirked as the vision of Samael sleeping came into the floating mist. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, pulling the faintly glowing blade from a belt at his waist. Strange whispers came from within, a foreign language that Lucifer had never been able to understand. At his side, Meg almost crooned, watching Lucifer as he reached out to stroke one of the glowing symbols.

"What is the blade, master?" she had asked once, tilting her head as she considered the blade itself. Lucifer had indulged her with an answer, caressing the blade as he explained its inner workings to his faithful underling. 

"It's what I fell from grace for, my dear. The reliquary I sold my soul for. With this, I was granted a covenant with Veles, who gave me limitless power and knowledge in order to wipe out the Winchester line. I failed originally, but with the restoration of his blade, I can finally finish the deed." Lucifer had reverently held the blade in his fist, unwilling to put it down for a moment, so thrilled was he to have it within his grasp once more. Meg had been rewarded handsomely for her contribution, and Lucifer knew that now he held her loyalty completely.

And now it was time for Lucifer to put the first portion of his plan into action. Once Samael Winchester was out of the way for good, Lucifer could focus his efforts upon Dean instead. Getting at him had been more difficult, protected day to day and not being left completely alone, not even at night. Lucifer wished not to lose his advantage, and as of now Samael was the easier target. Fate dictated the end of the Winchester line, and Lucifer was not about to let two children interfere with his master plan.

The boy and the old man would simply have to be collateral damage, if he wished to get at Samael. Nothing to be done about it.

Lucifer sighed heavily, Meg sitting up with a sycophantic look of concern on her face, mouth opening. He waved her off with a hand, staring at the cell bars across the room. Normally, he only wanted his targets to be affected. It was simply too bad that Samael had found two other imbeciles with whom he could associate, causing Lucifer to end another two lives before their time. It wasn't remorse he felt, not truly; it was more of a skin-deep irritation.

The blade glowed bright once more, a single symbol illuminated brighter than all the others. Meg turned away at the bright light coming from it while Lucifer closed his eyes and basked in the heat. "Samael Winchester. You know what you must do," Lucifer said, stroking down the blade as it cut a line in his palm, drawing blood that immediately disappeared once the blade had passed over it. A faint white mist came from the blade, forming itself into small little gargoyle-like creatures, no more substantial than the mist itself. 

They floated through the cell doors and vanished in a puff of smoke, Lucifer sitting back against the wall once more as he floated the image of Samael back over to him. Already the picture had begun to grow darker, the influence of the duivel causing the image to distort.

Lucifer smiled, terrible and horrific, waiting in his dark cell to see the ruin that his duivels would cause. 

\--

Sam was abruptly woken by hushed voices near his head, and he felt dizzied and confused. The bed... didn't feel like the hard rack at the orphanage - the orphanage. Sam had left the orphanage and was currently traveling with Gabriel and Bobby on a train to France. He didn't open his eyes yet, trying to regain his bearings. Bones barked from beside Sam, licking urgently at his leg. 

A hand touched his shoulder and Sam reacted violently, knee shooting sideways into the offenders hip. There was a loud crash, coupled with the low sound of someone swearing under their breath.

"Wake the fuck up, Gigantor, we need to move now and we needed to be out yesterday." The voice was familiar and Sam's eyes shot open, making eye contact with an on-his-knees Gabriel. Gabriel's hand was gingerly gripping the side that Sam's knee had slammed into, and Sam was surprised to feel a sliver of guilt at the sight. However, that didn't stop him from muttering, "Wimp," when Gabriel straightened with a wince. 

Gabriel threw him an ice-cold glare at the comment, before frantically helping Bobby pack their bags.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?"

Bobby grunted and slapped Gabriel on the back, pointing an index finger at Sam without pausing. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before turning back to Sam. He cast a worried glance through the glass door of their compartment before speaking aloud, eyes still on the hallway outside. 

"Remember how you didn't have an exit visa? Yes? Well, it fell on me - and by me I mean Bobby - to forge you one that would be believable. However, and luckily, might I add, Bobby was heading off to the dining car before the officer came down the train and heard a couple talking about the new travel papers. Because everything in this damn country has to be red - another reason," his gaze flicked to Sam, unreadable. "Another reason why I won't miss Russia once we're gone."

"So, the papers are wrong. Can't you just make more?"

"Would if we could," Gabriel snaps, restlessly checking Bobby's progress before tossing a suitcase to Sam and throwing on his coat. "Don't have time. Barely had time for this one." He tossed a booklet at Sam, who quickly stuffed it into the suitcase.

Within moments the three and Bones were out into the hallway and hopping the gap between the cars, making it into the baggage car. Sam dropped his luggage with a huff, collapsing onto an upright box as Bobby did the same. Gabriel locked the door quickly, turning to face Bobby with an angry glint in his eyes. 

"How didn't you know that the papers had changed?!"

"Don't ever take that tone with me, boy, or I won't hesitate to throw you out of this car and into the snow." Bobby's voice brokered no argument and even Sam paled, watching as Gabriel swallowed and took a step back. 

"Sorry. But now, if they find us, we're absolutely screwed. Dicks out and no place to run."

"What?" Sam asked, taken aback at Gabriel's sad attempt at a metaphor. Gabriel silenced him with a look that was half-crazed; Sam would rather not cross that. 

The baggage car was freezing but spacious. Sam rested on an overturned suitcase, watching as Gabriel and Bobby bickered with each other. Both were overstressed, cutting jibes sounding more like insults then their usual jest. Sam rolled his eyes as their voices rose in a crescendo, throwing his hands up.

"I thought you said we couldn't get caught," Sam hissed, using a large palm to gesture accusingly at the pair of them. "Maybe, you two shouldn't be screaming at each other loudly enough to draw attention to a car that's supposed to be vacant!" Gabriel looked away, awkwardly scuffing his shoe against the dirty floor, while Bobby flushed and began adjusting his cap. They both refused to look at one another, too stubborn to apologize. Sam sighed in frustration, turning away and rubbing at his temples. 

He was surprised to hear music, very faint, coming from far away. It was eerily familiar, almost sounding like a dark orchestral piece. "It's the music I heard before my head started hurting," Sam said to himself, quietly enough so that Gabriel or Bobby wouldn't hear it. No sooner had he whispered then there was a stabbing pain in his forehead, causing him to fall to the ground and gasp. It felt as though someone had taken a screwdriver to his head and started turning. 

Images flashed in Sam's head, disjointed and confusing. There were ladies walking by in elegant dresses escorted by well-dressed men, butlers hurrying about within a giant room where a low buzz of talking was the prevailing sound. Sam gritted his teeth, trying to overcome the pain and onslaught of images. He became aware of a hand of his shoulder and opened his eyes, seeing concerned golden ones staring at him.

"Sam? Sam." Gabriel was speaking firmly at Sam, eyes betraying the concern and worry that his tone masked. Sam shook his head in an attempt to regain equilibrium, trying to focus on Gabriel's eyes. His own hand had found Gabriel's shoulder and was gripping it tightly, a tether holding Sam to the Earth and allowing him to escape from the pain. Gabriel winced at the tight hold, but didn't move anything except for his own hand. He grabbed onto Sam's hand on his shoulder and held on, tightening his own grip until Sam gasped once more and slumped forward. His head rested on Gabriel's shoulder and his body was curved inward, shaking slightly from the after effects of the... whatever it was.

Sam felt a gentle palm rubbing circles along his back, and heard a soft voice murmuring in his ear.

"It's okay, Sammy, just breathe and relax."

Sam groaned, pushing off of Gabriel's shoulders and out of his embrace. Gabriel's face was a careful mask, the one Sam had gotten used to. Bones barked from beside him, bounding up to lick Sam on the cheek once he realized Sam was okay. Bobby was standing nearby, smirking slightly at Gabriel, who flushed under the old man's attention. 

"Bobby -"

There was a loud grinding noise splitting the air and Gabriel, Bobby, and Sam were all thrown to the floor of the cart. A box fell on top of Sam, trapping him as he heard Gabriel and Bobby yelling. A hand appeared over the side of the box and pulled, hauling the box off of Sam and reaching down to pull him up. 

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said, rubbing at his chest, which had taken the brunt of the fall. Bobby nodded curtly, glancing over to Gabriel to make sure he was okay. 

"What the fuck was that?" Gabriel yelled, making his way through the debris to where Sam and Bobby were standing. Sam reached out a hand to steady Gabriel as he tripped over a splinter of wood, helping him maneuver around the clutter easily. Gabriel tugged his arm out of Sam's, irritated, turning to Bobby without pause. "Something must have gone wrong with the train!"

Bones was cowering along the far wall, whimpering slightly as the grinding noise sounded again. Sam hurried over to him and grabbed the dog in a tight embrace, feeling the dog shake against his chest. There was a muffled curse from behind him that he made out to be Gabriel, and Sam looked back over his shoulder, curious. 

The blood drained from his face as he saw what the noise had been. The entire back wall of the train cart had been torn clear off of its scaffold, jagged edges lining the now non-existent wall. Through the gap, the trio could see the remaining cars of the train a ways back. 

"That's what the first sound was," Gabriel said, voice loud and closer to Sam than was entirely comfortable. "But how the hell did that happen? The cars are soldered together!"

Sam shrugged, glancing over to where Bobby had fallen from the impact. Gabriel dashed around boxes to the front of the car, trying to pull open the door.

"Sam!" he yelled, motioning behind him. "Come help!"

Sam ran over to the door and fit his hands above Gabriel's, pulling with all his strength. The door cracked open and Sam pulled harder, grunting with effort. Finally it slammed open, ripping off of its hinges and flying through the car and out the open end. Gabriel leapt forward onto the back of the other car, holding onto a ladder and turning back to Sam. "Help Bobby, I'm gonna go see what's happening. If I'm not back in five minutes, jump."

Sam watched as Gabriel scaled the train, balancing on shaky legs before running forward to reach the front car. There was a pained grunt from the opposite corner of the car, and Sam turned around to see Bobby struggling to lift a box of off his chest. "Bobby, you okay?" Sam asked, reaching over to pull at the box. It slid forward a bit, and he pulled again, one of Bobby's arms getting freed. Bobby helped push, muttering expletives under his breath as the box finally fell onto the floor.

"Where's Gabriel?" Bobby asked, gripping Sam's shoulder to help himself up. Sam grabbed onto Bobby's forearm and hauled him up, making sure that he was steady on his feet before letting go. "And what the hell happened to the door?"

"Gabriel's going to the front car to see what's happening," Sam explained, panting. "The door was ripped off its hinges. And Gabriel said if he's not back in five, to get off the train."

Bobby glanced backward at the open wall, frowning. "Brilliant plan, idjit," he muttered to himself, gesturing at the open wall. Sam grimaced as he saw the train was on a high bridge. A loud whistle rent the air, and Sam watched in horror as the train sped up, trees flying by as no more than blurs. 

"Hey!"

Sam turned and saw Gabriel illuminated by a white light, standing in the doorway. He grabbed a crowbar and ran over, holding tightly onto the side of the door frame. "What happened?"

Gabriel ran inside, pulling Sam by the sleeve of his coat and grabbing Bobby as they passed. "No one is on the train! Anywhere! The driver is missing, and the train is picking up speed, and I have no clue how any of this is happening!" he yelled, frantically searching through the boxes. "We need to uncouple the car."

Sam tossed him the crowbar and Gabriel snagged it mid-air, tossing a set of pliers to Bobby. The two ran back to the front of the car and began hitting at the iron chain, trying to break it apart. Sam looked frantically through boxes for anything that could work. Bones barked in the corner, wagging his tail as he whined toward a box. Sam opened the top and found it full of explosives. He grabbed a stick of dynamite and a flint, turning hurriedly as Gabriel called back into the car.

"Sam, we need something stronger!"

Sam handed him the dynamite and Gabriel's eyes widened. Bobby took one look at the stick and grabbed Bone's collar, tugging him behind some boxes to escape the explosion. Gabriel lit the dynamite and stuck it between one of the openings in the chain. He shoved at Sam's chest until they were both safely nestled behind the boxes near Bobby. Bobby's torso was covering Bones, and Sam mirrored the stance with Gabriel. Gabriel muttered under his breath, too low for Sam to catch it. 

The dynamite exploded, and a few boxes were thrown against the walls of the car, some falling through the gap at the end. The front of the car was smoking slightly, but it was obvious that the dynamite had worked. Gabriel sighed in relief.

"Now we just wait for the car to slow to a stop. It'll be fine." Gabriel sounded confident, but Sam wasn't sure. He started hearing the music in his head again, and glanced around confusedly; they were in the middle of the forest, there was no reason why he should be hearing music. What sounded like a roar ripped through the air, and Gabriel and Sam leaned out the door to see the bridge ahead splitting. The wood fell to the ice below, and Sam gulped. 

"What were you saying about stopping, Gabriel?" But Gabriel wasn't next to Sam anymore. He and Bobby were busy hauling a chain - with anchor attached - over to the open end of the car. Gabriel hung over the end and reached up for the anchor end of the chain. Bobby handed it to him wordlessly, and Sam hurried over to see if he could help. Another explosion reached them and Bobby was thrown back, groaning softly. Gabriel yelled from over the edge, hand reaching up and desperately scrambling for purchase. Sam grabbed his hand and hauled Gabriel up, pulling him away from the tracks. Gabriel panted, hands resting on his knees.

"If we get out of this alive, remind me to say thanks." Sam rolled his eyes and stood to go help Bobby up. The anchor caught in the tracks, and Gabriel grabbed onto the wall. "Brace yourselves." Sam had one hand on the wall and one in Bones' fur; Bobby was holding tight to an iron pole stuck in the floor. The car jerked, and the three of them were thrown forward. Sam stayed standing, but Gabriel had fallen to his knees. The anchor ripped the tracks from the ground, not slowing their momentum at all. 

Gabriel swore, running a hand raggedly through his hair. Sam swallowed hard, fingers tightening in Bones' fur. "We need to jump."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, looking disbelievingly at Gabriel. Even Bobby looked worried, crossing his arms and frowning at Gabriel. The train seemed to be picking up speed, and Sam shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Got a better idea, Gigantor?" Gabriel tossed Sam his luggage and picked up his own, tying a rope around his waist and connecting it to Bones' collar. Bobby sighed resignedly, grabbing his own luggage and bracing his legs. Gabriel pulled open the door on the side of the car, sliding it open until it locked in place. Sam looked warily out the door at the snow covered ground. "After you."

"Wait, wait -" Sam was cut off by a shove against his back and a yell of, "Three!" He crashed down to the ground and landed face first in the snow, luggage crashing down around him. The train car kept going, flying past the trio and wobbling off of the broken bridge. It crashed to the ground and let off a fireball who's heat reached Sam and the rest. It wasn't scalding, but it was enough for Sam to wince. 

Bobby's voice came from somewhere to Sam's right, breathless. "Everyone okay?"

Bones barked. Sam grunted,  
sitting up and shaking the snow of off his coat. "I'm good."

Bobby nodded and reached out a hand to help Sam out. He tugged and Sam was pulled out of the snow. Sam picked up his luggage and began brushing the snow from the bags. Bobby stomped around, picking up all the bags that he'd dropped when he jumped out of the train. Sam wiped at his face, already freezing from the snow. 

"Where's Gabriel?" Bobby asked, turning around to look questioningly at Sam. Sam shrugged, but they both heard a low groan come from somewhere near Bobby's feet. 

"Here." Sam chuckled at Gabriel's muffled voice, pulling at Bobby's arm to give Gabriel room to get up.

"I fucking hate trains," Gabriel complained, rising from the snow where he had been trapped under a bag. He spat snow from his mouth and glared at Bobby. "I will never ride a train ever again. Ever."

He fell back in the snow and spread out, breathing heavily. Sam nodded in agreement, turning back to Bobby.

"So, what now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh this took longer than expected. sorry.
> 
> but its 9k update so ^_^
> 
> anyway, thanks to everyone for kudos' and commenting!!
> 
> comments are always appreciated and motivating *hinthint*
> 
> okay anyways enjoy the update!! probably gonna be another update (hopefully) before spring break (april 11th) because i'm going away and idk how much i'll be writing on vacation.  
> thanks again for supporting this!!

Lucifer screamed and swiped a clawed hand through the quickly blurring image of Samael. He fumed, curling his hands into fists. Meg sat in the corner, cowering, and not making a single sound. Rocks crumbled and the cell bars cracked slightly, but not enough for Lucifer to escape. He bent his head, breathing heavily. Somehow the young Prince had thwarted his plan, with barely even any thought on his part. It was the fault of Gabriel, the younger man who Samael was traveling with. 

Lucifer sneered, all vestiges of his previous calm evaporating. He clenched his hand into a fist, nails digging into his palm. Blood dripped down his forearm, pooling in a crevice in the cell floor. Meg slowly slunk over to Lucifer and bound his palm. His mind was full of a contained rage, and he shoved her away once she was done. 

"It didn't work." Lucifer's voice was cold and devoid, betraying none of the emotions dominating him. His face twisted into a facsimile of a smile, tilting his head. "Of course not. There's a barrier." The view within the floating mist refocused on the young man with the golden eyes, and Lucifer leaned closer. 

"Who exactly are you?" He whispered, tracing a delicate finger along the outside of the orb. With one brush of his hand the mist widened, spreading out against the far wall until it took up most of the space. Lucifer cocked his head and stroked his chin, making an inquisitive sound. He heard shuffling come from behind him, and felt Meg's presence approach him cautiously.

"Master, I-" Her voice stumbled as she came nearer, finally catching sight of the twisted expression on Lucifer's face. "I saw them together. I listened to them." She paused to take a breath before hurrying onward in a rush. "They are going to Paris."

"Then we are coming closer to the end of this little tale. For if little Samael goes to his brother's arms, Dean will have a weakness. That's when we must strike."

Meg inclined her head and backed away slightly, remaining within reach of Lucifer. Her eyes remained staring emotionlessly at the ground as Lucifer continued.

"But first, I believe I shall have one more attempt on Samael's life before the real fun begins, hmm, pet?" Lucifer said, reaching behind him to drag a clawed hand gently down Meg's cheek. He whispered a spell and heard a crack from behind him. 

Meg's body was twisted and a white mist was escaping from her mouth. Her spine had been snapped, causing instantaneous death. Lucifer had never claimed to be a killer who played with his prey, but Meg was simply too easy to draw into his grasp. He quickly drew the long blade and cut a line across her throat, causing more light to escape. The blade was bathed in the strange mist rising from her body and began glowing.

Lucifer held it close to his mouth, almost cradling it, before whispering dark words to the few remaining duivels within it.

"You have one more chance. Bring me Samael Winchester's soul," he hissed, watching as the small demon-like figures formed and drifted through the cell once more. 

Drawing the floating mist back to him with a casual flick of his hand, he watched as Samael and his two companions trudged through the wood. "You are mine, Samael, and you will know fear before it all ends."

Meg's body lay discarded and forgotten on the ground, a broken toy that Lucifer no longer wished to play with. 

\--

"So how are we getting to Paris?" Sam asked brightly, hoisting his shoulder bag higher. Gabriel turned around and shot him a glare. Sam smiled innocently, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm just curious."

They'd been walking for about a day now, and everyone's tensions were heightened. Only benefit was that they'd broken out of the snow-clad woods, finding that the further they went, the less snow there was. Eventually Sam and the others had found a path without any snow, and started following it. As the day wore on, it became warmer, and Sam had his jacket slung across the arm opposite of his bag. Bobby was the mirror image of him on the opposite side, walking casually alongside Sam and keeping up with his long legs. 

Gabriel was a few yards in front of Sam and Bobby, walking quickly and ducking around the outlying branches easily. He hadn't spoken more than a couple words the entire way, and Sam and Bobby had been exchanging confused glances for a good portion of the trip. Until now, however, and Sam was attempting almost anything to get a rise out of Gabriel, anything that would be different from the stony silence they'd endured for the past day.

Sam heard a low chuckle to his left, and glanced over to see Bobby hiding a grin under his free hand. Bones was trotting along happily beside the trio, intermittently rolling through the sparse grass and barking. Sam looked up where Gabriel was trudging through the snow about five steps ahead of him and Bobby. Even laden with bags, his shoulders were tight, and Sam couldn't resist ribbing him a little more.

"Hey, Bobby, you know what I'd love right now?" Sam asked, watching as Bobby shook his head. Bobby knew exactly what he was up to, but Sam kept talking. "The best thing would to be on a nice train, free food and drink... Or even a bus, that way we could relax, put our feet up. Anything that isn't this walking."

Gabriel turned around, throwing his arms in the air. "So sorry I saved both your asses on the train back there, maybe you'd also be happier if you were back there on the train... oh wait, I forgot, it exploded!" He spun back around, knuckles white where they clenched his bag. 

Sam bit his lip, worried that he went too far. He shot a guilty glance at Bobby, who nodded his head toward Gabriel's back. Sam adjusted his bag and sped up, leaving Bobby walking behind him. Gabriel had quickened his own pace, but Sam's stride was about two of Gabriel's, and he caught up quickly. Gabriel didn't move as Sam caught up, and refused to even glance in his direction. 

"Listen, Gabriel -" Sam began, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

"Don't." Gabriel's words were short and sharp; Sam flinched. _Okay, so I obviously hit a nerve_.

"Sorry," Sam tried, looking askance at Gabriel. "I wasn't trying to offend you - well, okay I kinda was - but it's mainly because we're all tired and hungry and stressed and we almost died yesterday so-"

"Sam." Gabriel's voice cut through his rambling, and Gabriel's tired eyes flicked to Sam's for a brief moment. "I get it."

Sam took a deep breath. "Really, I'm sorry." He stuck out a hand to Gabriel, reaching over to stop Gabriel from moving forward. "Start over?"

Gabriel stared at his hand for a long while, and Sam began to get uncomfortable. He was about to pull back when Gabriel hesitantly stretched out a palm and gripped Sam's. His grip was firm, but his palm was slightly sweaty. They shook once, not breaking eye contact. Gabriel let go of Sam's hand and smiled. Sam full-out grinned, looking back at Bobby and nodding. Bobby rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

Sam and Gabriel walked in a comfortable silence, nothing but the sound of the birds chirping overhead. The sound of trickling water became louder and Sam perked up, grinning and running forward. 

They got to a small river with a bridge across it and Sam dropped his bags with a huff, falling down onto the sun-warmed ground. He felt Gabriel's bags hit the ground near his head and cracked open an eye. Gabriel's eyebrow was arched and his arms were crossed as he looked down at Sam.

Sam groaned. "What?" he mumbled, reaching up to shield his eyes from the sun. "While you're up there wanna move a bit to the right?"

Gabriel sighed and didn't move, holding out a hand to Sam. "Get up, princess. We need to get to Ellen's soon, or else we'll be too late." His face blanched after speaking, and his mouth began opening and closing, lost for words.

"Ellen?" Sam repeated, not reaching to grab Gabriel's hand. He propped himself up on his elbows, glaring up at Gabriel. "Who's Ellen?"

"A conniving, interfering woman who never does what she should. She's also the Grand Duchess' cousin." Bobby interjected, shaking his head. Sam looked around confusedly between Gabriel and Bobby. Gabriel was glaring at Bobby, but Bobby was pointedly staring at Sam.

"I thought we were meeting with the Duchess. Not her cousin," Sam said, glancing suspiciously at Gabriel. "What's going on?"

"We are meeting with the Duchess," Gabriel replied, looking only a little guilty. "Problem is -"

"Ellen screens everyone before they get to see the Duchess. Which means you need to be at the top of your game, boy," Bobby interrupted again, shrugging off Gabriel's harsh stare. "We had to tell him at some point."

Sam was furious, and he watched Gabriel quail a little under his glare.

"What was it you were supposed to tell me, Gabriel?" Sam said, voice icy. Gabriel flinched and moved back a bit.

"Didn't Bobby just say-"

"No, no, I want to hear it from you."

"It never came up, okay? You have to talk to Ellen before you can even try speaking with the Grand Duchess. Ellen's got some tests she'll run before you even get close."

"You never even tried to tell me?" Sam yelled, getting up from the ground and advancing on Gabriel. "I have to prove I'm the prince?"

"It's not even that difficult, you just need to memorize a couple names and titles," Gabriel began, but Sam cut him off, waving an agitated hand through the air. 

"It's the _principle_ of the thing, Gabriel! I don't even remember who I am, you expect me to know who random nobles are who I don't even remember meeting?" 

Gabriel shrugged and looked at Bobby. "Kinda."

Sam was gonna kill him. He threw his hands up in the air and stalked away, grumbling under his breath. A rock lay on the path and he kicked at it, sending it flying into the bordering river. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he heard Bobby and Gabriel's voices rising behind him.

The sun was setting in the west, over the copse of trees, and Sam's shadow was stretched long in front of him. Last night they had camped out by another embankment, and Sam figured that they'd do the same tonight. He stalked over to the small dock hanging over the river and sat down near the edge. The water trickled past and he hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head upon them. 

The breeze smelled of crispness and rain, and Sam inhaled it as he tried to calm his rushing blood. He could still faintly feel the grip of anger when he heard footsteps come up behind him. Without turning around, he glared down at the water and snapped, "Not interested unless it's an apology, Gabriel."

"Well, I'll agree that the idjit owes you an apology, but you're expecting a little much, son." 

Sam started, jumping as he whipped around. Bobby stood there with a slight grin on his face, hands shoved into the pocket of his overlarge coat. He turned back around, letting go of his knees and allowing his legs to dangle over the edge of the dock.

The water was clear and cool, almost brushing up against Sam's shoes as each small current pushed by. He grabbed a rock and tossed it in, forming clear circles that emanated from where the rock had hit the water. 

"Bobby, why didn't you or Gabriel tell me that I had to see Ellen first?" Sam asked, choosing to be the first to break the silence between them. He felt rather than saw Bobby shrug, and then booted feet were clomping their way down the short dock to stop next to Sam's leg. Bobby crouched down and patted Sam on the shoulder before straightening up and leaning against a wooden railing. Sam continued to look at the water, glaring at his own reflection.

"What's the matter, boy?" Bobby asked, nudging Sam's hip with his shoe. Sam didn't respond, reaching over and grabbing a rock which he dropped onto his reflection. It distorted for a second before reforming, showing Sam the mirror image of himself.

Bobby sighed and walked back over to Sam, cracking his back and wishing out loud for a chair, goddamnit.

Sam almost cracked a smile, finally looking away from his reflection and up at Bobby. Bobby looked at him with a fond grin, reaching out to grip him on the shoulder. "Listen, I don't do emotions real often. They're messy and complicated, and I like my life _un_ -complicated."

"Bobby, you forge fake traveling papers to fool the government. Seems pretty complicated to me."

"Eh, comes with the job. Plus, fooling the guard isn't too difficult. Anyway, I don't like emotions, and yet I've grown fond enough of your ass to talk to you about 'em. So what's eating you?" Bobby sat down in front of Sam, grumbling as his bones cracked and creaked against each other. Sam nodded slightly and turned back to the water, feet dangling above the current. 

"I'm scared," he whispered, forcing Bobby to lean in closer to hear him. Sam closed his eyes against the pressure building up in his head and continued on. "What if Ellen doesn't recognize me or pass me, and I don't even get to see Deanna? Or they think I'm an imposter and arrest me? What if -" Sam stops talking, breathing too heavily to get another word out.

"Sam," Bobby starts, reaching out and forcing Sam to look up at him. "It'll all work out; trust me, you'll see." He smiled then, rare for him, and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"See, Sam - if you're a crotchety bastard when you're only eighteen, you're gonna end up like me when you're older. And trust me when I tell you that is not something you want. So I need you to look at this with positivity and think you can do it. I mean, hell, boy, if anyone can be the prince, I think it's you." Bobby reached out and gripped Sam's arm tight. 

"You really do look like Deanna. And John."

"How do you know?" Sam asked, eyes trusting as he gazed up at Bobby.

"Little-known fact, but I actually worked in the palace. Head of Staff for the czar. Me and John were actually in the corps together."

"Really?"

Bobby nodded. "So trust me, kid, if I say you've got a shot, you've got a shot. Also, I've got it good with Ellen, and I know she'll love you." 

Sam bit his lip and nodded slightly. A tentative grin stretched along his face and he reached out to shake Bobby's hand. "Thanks, that uh - that actually helped."

Quick, light footsteps sounded behind them on the dock, and both Sam and Bobby turned rapidly. Sam had lifted a hand in warning, and the approacher jumped back as it rose. 

"Hey, hey now," Gabriel exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't kill me, just came over here cause I was lonely."

Sam turned away, rolling his eyes.

"So, Sammy, you ready to start memorizing some names so you can impress Ellen?" Gabriel asked, plopping down loudly next to Sam. 

Sam shoved him into the river.

\--

The next morning, after Gabriel had completely dried off, the three of them hit the road again. They had walked for a while before reaching a rural area with some farm folk roaming about. After buying some grains and other products (Gabriel tried to buy sugar anything but Sam was the one in charge of the money), they all walked back down the path a bit. Soon, they realized that carrying so much stuff along with their luggage was just a hindrance. Bobby stuck out a thumb and a kind farmer was nice enough to give them a ride to the nearest port, at least.

He just didn't mention it was two days away. And that he was gonna charge them for it. 

Horse-drawn carriage was not, nor would it ever be, Gabriel's preferred style of travel. It ranked shortly below trains. The horses smelled and there was an abundance of fleas and the horse got the majority of the sugar cubes (Gabriel had wheedled one or two out of the farmers hands, under the disapproving glance of Sam). Plus, it was _tight_. The carriage was open-top and open-front, and had three small benches along each of its sides. Gabriel was sprawled along the left bench, one leg resting lazily along it while the other swayed below. His back rested against the back wall of the carriage. Sam was opposite him and Bobby sat next to him. They both were leaning forward, Bobby's head bent over books and scrolls that lay over the small table in the center of the carriage. 

"Say it again," Bobby was telling Sam, looking down at an old family tree of the Winchesters. "You were named after...?"

"Uh?" Sam said, scratching the back of his neck. "My grandfather, right? Deanna's husband?"

"Such confidence," Gabriel drawled, sucking on another sugar cube. He saw Sam stick a middle finger up at him and waved it away. "Really though, you're not gonna convince Ellen if you sound unsure. You need to know this like," he snapped. "That."

Bobby nodded along with Gabriel's snap, agreeing. Gabriel threw one arm to the side in a _see, I know what I'm talking about_ gesture. The farmer leaned back, speaking in guttural Russian and addressing Gabriel. Gabriel responded in the same dialect, turning to face him. He instructed the driver where to drop them off and leaned back against the side of the carriage. Sam and Bobby's voice faded away to background noise as he closed his eyes, picturing France and bundles of reward money. 

"Gabriel!" A voice sounded close to his ear and he jumped, sitting up quickly and raising his arms. He blinked blearily, vision correcting itself. Sam was laughing in the seat across from him and even Bobby's beard twitched.

"It's your turn," Bobby said, shoving the stack of books and scrolls into Gabriel's lap. "I'm taking a quick nap. Teach Sam everything, we don't know what Ellen is gonna ask."

Gabriel mock-saluted Bobby, and stretched out on the bench once more. Sam watched him warily, not saying a word.

"Well? What do you know?" Gabriel asked, tossing the books onto the bench. "Recite."

"My name is Samael Winchester, I was named after my late grandfather, and I was born in the Lawrence Palace near the sea of Crimea on May second, 1909. My brother's name is Dean Winchester, named after my grandmother. My mom's name is Mary and my dad's name is John-"

"Stop. You don't say 'my dad'. Refer to him as 'the czar' or something like that. It's a royal thing, I never understood it; Ellen will absolutely rip you apart for that one."

"Uh -"

"Continue." Gabriel waved his hands at Sam, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"My uncle Christian took me, Dean, and our cousin Guinevere to Odessa every summer for two months before we had to come home and continue our schooling."

"And home was...?"

"The Crystal Palace in the winter, the Peterhoff in the spring."

Gabriel clapped slowly, nodding. "Well done. I'm actually pretty impressed. Didn't think you'd have it down so fast."

"Thanks, Gabriel." Sam's tone was sarcastic, and Gabriel smirked. "I don't know how I could have done it without your support."

"It's what I'm here for, kiddo."

Sam scoffed and relaxed back against the seat. 

"Sit up. Princes don't slouch - haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Whatever." Sam stuck his tongue out at Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head, waggling his finger at Sam. "If you act like that, Ellen's gonna make you before you even step through her door." 

Sam just rolled his eyes and sat up, tapping his fingers against his legs. Gabriel looked out the small side window of the carriage, watching as they pulled into the town. People bustled by, pointing at the carriage as it drove through the town. Gabriel could smell the myriad of scents that permeated the air: fresh baking bread, the sweet smell of a _chocolat_ shop, and even the drunken air coming from the nearest brewery. 

"So, you passed the first part. Now how about you let me ask you a couple questions?"

"Go ahead," Sam said, eyes glinting with the challenge. 

"How do you drink your liquor?"

"Ew, I've never had any vodka in my life."

"There." Gabriel pointed at Sam. "You just got arrested for impersonating the prince of Russia. Arrest him."

"What?" Sam sputtered, looking over to where Bobby was tiredly sitting up. 

"Samael has drunken at least one glass of liquor at every big event held at the Crystal Palace since he was five. This isn't about you and how you act, it's about proving to Ellen that you should be able to see the Duchess. If you don't think, you're not gonna get anywhere."

"Okay," Sam said, eyes narrowing. "I thought I told you I didn't want to lie?"

"If you tell the truth, you won't even be able to come near the Duchess. You, me, and Bobby will all be spending a couple brain-washing years in Siberia with the rest of the societal offenders."

Sam's eyes grew wider with every word, and Gabriel relished in the look. Finally, Sam looked like he understood the stakes. Gabriel licked his lips and sighed heavily. "I'm not trying to scare you, Sam, just trying to make you realize how crucial this is."

"Yeah, I think I got it." Sam's voice was quiet, and Gabriel reached out to pat him on the shoulder. Sam smiled shakily, before steeling his stance and facing Gabriel full on.

"Ask another one."

"Okay," Gabriel responded, looking Sam up and down. "Favorite activity?"

Sam thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Playing pranks on the butlers with my brother and sneaking out of the palace."

Bobby cut in. "How did you know that?"

"Was that the right answer?" Gabriel said, looking between Sam and Bobby. Bobby nodded silently, eyes on Sam. 

"You and Dean were terrors," he said, looking at Sam. "You did everything in your power to run out and bother everyone you could. It was a game to you two. So how'd you know that?"

Sam shrugged, blushing. "Me and this kid named Andy did it a lot in the orphanage. Drove Jody absolutely insane. She liked to tell us that we were the reason Frank's hair had turned gray."

Gabriel watched him curiously, not knowing how to respond. Bobby didn't move, biting his cheek and leading through another one of the books. Sam coughed awkwardly, breaking the silence that had descended upon the little group.

"Again?" Sam asked, looking up at Gabriel through his bangs. 

Gabriel nodded and pulled over a sheaf of paper.

"Where was cousin Guinevere from?"

"Kiev?"

\--

They made it into Turkey relatively unscathed - although Sam had fallen off of his bench once during his sleep. Gabriel hit his head from laughing too hard, and Bobby called both of them 'idjits' before pulling his cap over his head and returning to sleep. Sam had been asleep when they'd entered the country, Gabriel shaking him awake so that he could see as they passed through the border.

It wasn't much, just the same dirt and snow that they'd been experiencing over the past couple days. All in all, Sam had been on the road with Bobby and Gabriel for three days now. They were meant to reach Izmir in a day's time, and sail out from there. 

Somehow, Bobby had gotten them all tickets on a sea liner going from Izmir to Monaco across the Mediterranean Sea - journey should take a few days at least. Sam just wanted to be there and be done with traveling.

Much of the remaining day was spent quizzing Sam and sleeping. All of them felt bone-tired, and the carriage didn't smell so hot either. Sam vaguely remembered asking for a glass of water at one point and the driver turning around to scoff at him. Gabriel gave him a disapproving look, but refused to explain further. Bobby took mercy on Sam by midday. 

"It's a joke. There's no water to be found out here, and it's such a scarcity that asking someone to share theirs with you is disrespectful."

"Really?" Sam asked, glancing over at the opening at the front of the cab. He wanted to apologize to the carriage driver, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Also, the man spoke a kind of Russian that only Gabriel had been able to decipher, and Sam wasn't gonna wake him and deal with his irritability just to apologize to a farmer.

Bobby shrugged. "You weren't to know."

Twelve hours of it later and Sam was exhausted, almost kissing the ground with relief once they'd reached Izmir. Gabriel actually did, lying on the grass and spreading his arms, basking in the feel of the soft ground. He waggled his eyebrows at Sam once Sam had bent down over him, pulling him to the ground. Sam fell with a yell, rolling away from Gabriel's body at the last moment and landing hard on his side.

Gabriel just laughed. Sam got up and dusted himself off before leveling an annoyed glare at Gabriel. Gabriel grinned shamelessly, still sprawled across the ground.

"Girls, are you done? Because I'd like to get moving," Bobby said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Sorry, Bobby," they both said, looking sheepishly as the old man. Bobby reached down and pulled Gabriel to his feet before heading off in the direction of the small docks.

There was only one ship there, a large cargo ship that was about two stories tall. The crew was bustling about on it, calling to each other with loud voices. Their accents were thick, and even Sam had to strain to understand it. Gabriel was the only one who knew Turkish, and although Sam had a basic understanding, he could barely pick out the faint Russian tones that some of the men were using. 

Sam gasped in delight as they made it up the gangplank, dropping his luggage and closing his eyes. There was a crisp breeze rising off the bay and Sam breathed it in, relishing the fresh air. They'd been stuck in a carriage for about four hours, and neither of them (including the farmer) had washed in a good couple days. 

Hadn't been the most pleasant of rides.

Sam felt a nudge to his side, followed by a low chortle. He turned to see Gabriel raising an eyebrow at him, faint smile on Gabriel's lips. 

"C'mon, Sammy, let's go. Unless you want me to hold you around the waist as you stare off the bow and smile dreamily?" Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam just stared at Gabriel, not amused and even a little bit confused. "Don't call me Sammy. That's a kids name."

"Whatever you say, Samsquatch." This time it was accompanied by a teasing grin, but Sam just rolled his eyes and picked up his bags. A glance down showed him that Gabriel had acquired a long white bag from somewhere, and was trying his best to keep it inconspicuous. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked hard at Gabriel.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, reaching over to peek under the white cover.

"Nothing," Gabriel said, shifting his eyes away. He pushed the bag behind his back and made a shooing motion with his free hand. "Go drop your luggage off in our room."

"Not until you tell me what's in the bag." 

"Alright, Sammykins. Yeesh. I was gonna wait until later to give it to you, but you're just so pushy." Gabriel reached into the long bag and pulled off the top cover. It revealed a dark suit, if a little old, but the suit itself was fitted and stylish. Gabriel held it out to Sam, cheeks reddening and eyes looking only at the ground. "We were passing a shop on the way up and I saw it in the window. I know you don't have very many clothes, much less nice ones, and, well - you need to look presentable when we meet Ellen."

"Gabriel-" Sam was genuinely touched, holding gingerly onto the hanger of the tuxedo. "I can't possibly accept this."

Gabriel just shrugged, looking up to smile slightly at Sam. "It's a gift. No take-backs."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Bobby was right, you are a child trapped in an adult body."

"And proud." Gabriel lifted his chin in a mocking air of regality. Sam chuckled, shaking his head. Gabriel was a character, that's for sure. Sam wondered if they'd still be able to see each other once the entire business was over, especially if... But no, that wouldn't work. Dangerous thoughts, those.

Sam wondered why they made his stomach churn and his eyes burn.

"-and then meet us on the top deck."

Sam shook his head blearily. "Sorry, what?" he apologized to Gabriel, making his best puppy-eyes to make up for it.

"Not the face - aw, c'mon, Sam, you know it's not fair... Fine, fine, I forgive you. God, kiddo, and you say I'm childish." Gabriel snorted and turned away from Sam, calling out over his shoulder. "Try on the tux and meet me and Bobby up top. We're eating dinner up there for most of our trip."

"Be right up," Sam called, holding the tuxedo up against his body. It seemed like it would fit, and even the pants seemed long enough. The tux was just wide enough to cover his shoulders without making him look like a linebacker.

Sam followed Gabriel down a small hallway to a set of rooms. There were two, one with two double beds and one with a single and a couch. Gabriel gestured at Sam in an 'after-you' manner, letting him enter the small cabin first. Sam had to crouch down a bit so that his head didn't hit the doorframe. Gabriel chuckled at that, and Sam ignored him. He tossed his bags on the bed closest to the window, ignoring the disgruntled complaint from Gabriel behind him.

"I wanted that bed."

Sam just shrugged. "Steal Bobby's room, throw him in here."

"I wouldn't dream of subjecting anyone else to you at night. I'm the lone person willing to take on such a noble task."

"Glad to know that you're still your overdramatic self then," Sam said, massaging his left shoulder. It had started aching recently, and Sam guessed it had something to do with carrying their bags all over the country. It was a relief to set them down for a prolonged period of time. 

The sun was just beginning to rise in the East when they set off from port, Sam watching out the window as the town grew smaller in the distance. 

Gabriel's voice cut through Sam's thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, remember. Change and then happy hour on the top deck." 

"Got it." Gabriel left the room and Sam was left alone. The tuxedo was laying across his bed and Sam surveyed it critically. It didn't seem to be some cheap material, and he stroked it. It was smooth and light. Sam didn't know much (read: anything) about clothes, but even he could tell that this stuff wasn't cheap. 

Another surge of guilt hit him at the thought of Gabriel spending money on him, but he tampered it down for the time being. If he actually was the Prince... well, he could think about that later. He'd have enough money to pay Gabriel back, anyway. Although - who's to say he would even see Gabriel after everything was through? He didn't know a lot about the procedures of royal life, but he was sure that it didn't include a lot of time for frivolity. 

He cut that train of thought off immediately, knowing that it would only make him anxious. Sam shook his head, trying to clear it.

"C'mon, Sam," he muttered. "Just try on the tux and stop thinking so hard. Imagine what Gabriel would say." Scarily enough, he could picture exactly how Gabriel would tease him, and the ease with which he could was a little nerve-wracking. Sam could read Gabriel better than he could most kids at the orphanage, and... well, it didn't seem like it would be a great thing.

For one, Gabriel was kind of a selfish asshole, and although Sam's never really cared about the whole 'I like guys' thing he's got going on, Gabriel's personality kind of balanced out the attractiveness.

But Sam was not thinking about Gabriel's relative hotness. Not one iota.

He pulled the suit on hurriedly, glancing at the small clock hanging from the wall. It was already half past four; Sam had been in the bedroom for about half an hour. He thought Gabriel would have come and checked on him by now, just for the sole opportunity to make a joke. 

He realized belatedly that Gabriel hadn't bought him new shoes, and tentatively pulled on his beaten-up boots that he'd worn for about five years. They had been the last pair he'd gotten after his final growth spurt (Jody had gotten them for him as a gift) and he hadn't parted with them.

Seemed fitting that he'd still have them, even now. Stuck with him through thick and thin, they did.

A mirror hung from the back of the door and Sam examined himself. The suit was almost the perfect size, maybe a little large around the waist, but it was close enough to Sam's build that he was impressed. Gabriel had managed to find one that held to his form, and it was a nice material that didn't make Sam feel stiff at all. The only time Sam had worn a suit before was for Jody's husband's funeral when Sam was 13. The suit had been huge and stiff, and Sam had barely been able to move in it, much less comfort Jody when she embraced him.

He glanced back at the clock and swore, hurrying out of their room and taking the flight of stairs two steps at a time. Gabriel and Bobby were sitting casually on the top deck, leaning over a game of chess. Bobby made a move and cheered, causing Gabriel to tilt his head back and groan. His eyes opened and settled on Sam; his face broke into a large grin that almost left Sam blushing. 

"Well, what do you think?" Sam asked hesitantly, glancing between the two of them. Bobby nodded sagely, leaning back into the cushions and stroking Bones' ears. Gabriel seemed speechless, eyes wide as his gaze traveled down Sam's body.

"You clean up well, Sam," Bobby said, nudging Gabriel's leg with a booted foot. Gabriel blinked rapidly and stuttered, causing Sam to tilt his head in confusion and glance at Bobby for a second. 

"Y-yeah," Gabriel said, not making eye contact with Sam. Bobby rolled his eyes, cuffing Gabriel lightly on the back of his head. Gabriel winced and leaned away from Bobby, eyes still firmly fixed on the floor. 

"Thanks," Sam said. shaking off the weird moment. He grabbed one of the canapés from the plate near Bobby and stuck it in his mouth, savoring the taste. Gabriel's face was red when he turned back around, and he raised an eyebrow. Gabriel coughed and turned back to the game, making another move. 

Bobby wasn't paying attention though, and was instead looking Sam up and down critically. 

"Boy, can you dance? And what the hell are up with your shoes?" Bobby asked, gaze falling to rest on the shoes. Sam ignored the first question. He could feel both Bobby's and Gabriel's gazes on him, but he just bit his cheek and glanced down, tapping the toe of his show against the deck. 

"Well, I didn't have anything else," he answered defensively, crossing his arms behind his back. Bobby just snorted and got up to pat him on the shoulder. 

"Good on you, kid. Shows character. Now, can you dance?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged. "What kind of dance?"

"The chicken dance," Bobby said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think, idjit? Waltzing."

"Oh." Sam flushed again, and looked sheepishly at Bobby. "Kinda?"

"I'm assuming that means no." Bobby sighed, then grabbed Gabriel's arm. "Get up."

He shoved Gabriel toward Sam. Gabriel stumbled forward, looking up into the sun to try and meet Sam's eyes. Bobby grunted and shoved them forward until they were almost waist to waist, before stopping. Sam saw Gabriel starting irritated at Bobby's back as he sauntered over to a nearby record machine. 

Sam avoided Gabriel's glance, and he's sure Gabriel was avoiding his too. Bobby came back over, clucking at the two like a mother hen. 

"You two are impossible. Just - here." Bobby grabbed Sam's arm and placed it on Gabriel's waist.

"Wait, why am I the girl?" Gabriel asked, squinting at the arm on his waist. Sam chuckled and Gabriel looked up, glaring.

"Because Sam needs to learn the guy part, and you already know how to dance." Bobby grabbed Sam's other arm and wrapped it around Gabriel's holding both of their arms up and out. 

Gabriel's hand came and rested on Sam's shoulder, and Sam's eyes flicked to it. Gabriel was an entire head shorter than him, and the position was awkward. He glanced over at Bobby, who's head was tilted as he looked at the two. 

The ship rocked and Sam stumbled slightly, pulling Gabriel along with them. They almost fell, Sam only just regaining his balance as Gabriel fell against his chest. Bobby stopped them from moving apart with a sharp shout, holding his arms out. "Stay. It looks better. Less awkward."

Gabriel's forehead hit Sam's shoulder, and Sam heard grumbles muffled by his tuxedo. 

"Shut it, Gabriel. Now Sam, the steps are in sets of three. Step forward, then side, then side, repeat. Slow, quick step quick step. Pretty self explanatory." Bobby moved the needle to the outside of the record, and the record player sputtered before beginning to play the soft melodic notes of a classical symphony. Gabriel tugged on Sam's hand and Sam turned his gaze on him.

"What?"

"Start moving," Gabriel said, tugging again. When Sam didn't react other than by sending a panicked look at Gabriel, Gabriel sighed and pulled Sam forward, moving backward in tandem. Sam stumbled over his feet, struggling to follow Gabriel's moves. 

_Back, side, side. Back, side, side. Back, front, side - shit._

Sam stepped on Gabriel's foot, eliciting a hiss from Gabriel, and apologized loudly. He heard Bobby sigh from where Bobby sat on the couch observing, and then the chair creaked as Bobby stood. 

"Gabriel," he chastised, "you don't lead. Sam has to lead. Remember, you're the chick here."

"Bite me, old man," Gabriel muttered, frowning at Bobby. Bobby gave him the two fingered salute and turned to Sam, eyebrow arched. 

"Lead." 

The music stuttered for a second as Sam gazed at Gabriel, neither of them speaking. Sam moved forward and Gabriel followed fluidly, anticipating Sam's motions and stepping accordingly. They moved in tandem for a few moments, not speaking as Sam watched their feet and avoided Gabriel's toes. 

Gabriel broke the silence with a soft whisper. "Don't watch the floor, watch me."

Sam looked up, flushing, and focused on Gabriel's golden eyes. His steps faltered as he tried to move without watching his feet, but Gabriel muttered soft encouragement as Sam continued struggling. Sam got back into the rhythm and smiled, finally feeling comfortable with the dance. 

"You're doing good, kiddo," Gabriel complimented, grinning at Sam. Sam blushed and smiled back, tightening his hand around Gabriel's.

"Thanks. So are you."

"Yeah, well," Gabriel snorted. "Bobby taught me how to dance when I was seventeen. Something about finding a wife someday."

"And did you?"

Gabriel was quiet for a long time, long enough for Sam to fear he had overstepped. They were both still moving in time to the music, and even distracted Gabriel was dancing flawlessly. Sam made the occasional mistake, but Gabriel moved him through it and they continued on. 

"There was someone. When I was nineteen. Her name was Kali," Gabriel's voice grew softer, more fond. "I thought I was in love with her, hell, even bought a ring and was gonna ask her to marry me." His eyes grew shuttered, caught up in the memories of the past.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly, leaning closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled, bittersweet, and continued. "Said I was too complicated, moved out, and went Stateside. Never heard from her again." 

Sam swallowed heavily, feeling a tight pain in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Gabriel shrugged and looked away, biting his lip. "It was a while ago. Three years, actually."

They were quiet for a minute, Sam unsure of how to continue and deciding to focus on his dance steps. Gabriel seemed pensive, hand tightening on Sam's shoulder. Gabriel shook his head slightly and moved, rolling his shoulders back. The mirthful gleam was back in his eyes when he looked up at Sam again.

"How about you, Sammich? Got anyone back at the orphanage you left wanting?" Gabriel's eyebrows waggled at Sam, and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"No, there wasn't anybody. I wasn't really - into any of the girls there, y'know? Also it was kind of weird liking someone you spent most of your childhood with."

"Understandable." Gabriel nodded, glance flicking to the side. He chuckled, and Sam tilted his head, confused. Gabriel tipped his head toward the side, gesturing for Sam to look over. "Bobby crashed." 

Sam laughed quietly - Bobby had sprawled out on the couch and was laying with Bones at his side, snoring softly. "If only we had a camera."

Gabriel nodded and laughed out loud. It was one of the first genuine, non-sarcastic laughs that Sam had ever heard from him. His laugh was surprisingly smooth, pitched low for Bobby's benefit. It made Sam want to laugh along with him, so Sam did.

Sam felt Gabriel's hand tighten on his shoulder before slipping off. He looked askance at Gabriel, not sure what he was doing. Gabriel moved his hand to Sam's waist and gestured for Sam to put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Sam did so tentatively, more than a little confused. The music had stopped, and Gabriel reached over to move the needle back to the outside. 

"I'm gonna teach you a special move, but it's best demonstrated, so..." Gabriel trailed off, face tightening in concentration.

"Ah, okay?" Sam said questioningly. Gabriel just kept them moving, stepping fluidly through the motions of the dance. Sam felt a small pressure on his back and instinctively leaned into it. He ended up feeling like he was falling as Gabriel guided him into a dip. Sam fought for balance and found it, looking at Gabriel's mischievous eyes as Gabriel held him up. The light of the setting sun was reflected in Gabriel's eyes, giving them an unearthly glow. Sam's mind stopped working for a second, caught up in the look in Gabriel's eyes. 

Gabriel pulled Sam back up, making sure he was steady on his feet before settling them back into the pace of the dance. "You try."

Sam sputtered for a second, mind racing through all the reasons that that was a bad idea. "I - I can't do that. Gabriel, I barely started -"

"Shut up. You can do it." Gabriel pulled Sam closer into his arms, instructing Sam on how to execute a dip as they went. "First, push on my back and begin leaning forward. I, as the woman in this situation, will do the rest. You just need to support me."

Sam pressed on Gabriel's back, feeling his muscles tighten under Sam's hand. Gabriel leaned backward as Sam leaned forward, falling back into Sam's arm as Sam all but pushed him back. They ended up face to face, Gabriel's legs planted strategically so to take some of the weight off of Sam's arm. He flowed from move to move, and the dip was no different. 

Sam found himself staring into Gabriel's eyes, even as Gabriel stared back unflinchingly. 

"Are you - feeling a little lightheaded?" Sam whispered, moving ever-so-slightly closer to Gabriel. 

"Little bit." Gabriel's voice was just as low as Sam's and deeper than before. He blinked slowly, eyes moving down to rest on Sam's lips. "It's probably the dancing."

"Probably."

"We should stop," Gabriel muttered, tilting his face up to get closer to Sam's. 

Sam closed his eyes, feeling Gabriel's breath hit his lips. He smelled like sweetness and fresh air all in one - Sam barely restrained himself from sniffing at Gabriel's neck.

"Gabriel, I-" he breathed out, leaning even closer.

Two hands were suddenly on his shoulder, shoving him away, and Gabriel was standing five feet away from him. Sam's arms felt empty, and he could still sense the phantom touch of Gabriel's breath. Gabriel's face was blank, no emotion showing at all. Sam kicked himself. Hard.

"Sam -" Gabriel started, running a hand through his slicked-back hair. He ended up smiling tightly and clapping Sam on the back. "You improved a lot. Good job." 

He quickly walked across the deck and descended the stairs, hands shoved into the pocket of his trousers. Sam watched him leave, face falling into a frown. A soft rustle caught his attention and he spun around, watching as Bobby say up groggily on the couch.

"Where's Gabriel?" he inquired, squinting and looking around the deck. Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked away, back at the stairs to the main floor. 

"He left. Said I'd improved a lot." There was no emotion in Sam's voice, and he wanted to keep it that way. Even if he wanted to break out in hysterics, because hell, he'd almost kissed Gabriel and why did he even want to kiss Gabriel and for a moment it seemed like Gabriel wanted to kiss him back -

Sam stopped breathing for a moment, only resuming at Bobby's concerned look. He nodded weakly when Bobby asked if he was okay and moved to sit on the couch, taking a long drink from Gabriel's abandoned glass of vodka.

He grimaced as it washed down his throat. Yep. Still horrible.

He took another sip.

\--

Bobby was confused.

Ever since the dancing session earlier (which he had not fallen asleep during, he was just resting his eyes, thank you very much) Sam and Gabriel had been skittish and awkward around each other, careful not to accidentally brush hands or any part of their damn bodies, and barely speaking to each other, only through perfunctory statements. It was ridiculous. They didn't even hold eye contact for more than a split second before one of them turned away, face red.

However, didn't mean they weren't watching each other. Bobby might be old, but he wasn't blind. When Sam's back was turned, Gabriel was watching him with almost a pensive, regretful expression. Same for vice-versa, although Sam's face usually had some longing mixed up in there too.

Dammit, why did Bobby have to close his eyes? Something obviously had happened, and damned if Bobby was gonna deal with any of that angsty shit for much longer. 

Currently, he and Sam were  
sitting in room against the single bed. They had their backs to opposite walls and were facing each other, Sam fidgeting. Bobby's arms were crossed and he was fixing him with a long stare, trying to see if Sam fessed up to whatever happened.

Gabriel was asleep in the next room, or Bobby would be doing it with him too. 

Damned idjits.

Sam had pulled out his necklace and started fidgeting with it. It was a small amulet that Bobby had been obsessed with for a bit, trying frantically to research its origins before they had to leave. It looked ancient and mystical, which was right up Bobby's alley. Sadly, he couldn't find anything, but he resolved to use a library at Ellen's house to search some more. She wouldn't mind.

Sam's eyes, however, had focused on one of Gabriel's suitcases. All the luggage had been moved to Bobby's room, mainly because it was more spacious than Sam and Gabriel's. Bobby followed Sam's gaze to a book that lay half out of the luggage from where Gabriel had tossed it earlier. It was leather-bound and locked shut; something that Gabriel had been carrying when Bobby found him at the train station years ago. 

The only time after that that Gabriel had mentioned it was when he talked about deceiving the Duchess. Bobby figured it might be wise not to mention that particular bit of information to Sam. He reached over and grabbed the journal, tossing it to Sam.

Sam caught it, miraculously, after flailing his arms a bit. Bobby chuckled - the kid did look silly, after all. 

Sam gazed down at the journal, lips forming the words on the front cover. When he got to the last name, his lips faltered and he looked up at Bobby. 

"John Winchester?"

Bobby nodded. "The one and only. Not really sure how Gabriel got it, but we can't open it so it's kind of useless."

"No," Sam whispered, "there's a way. It feels important somehow, but I feel like I should know how to open it..." He glanced up at Bobby, cheeks flushing. "That sounded insane, didn't it?"

Bobby nodded. "Just a bit." He hauled himself up and reached a hand down to Sam. Sam grabbed onto his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, brushing off the backs of his ratted jeans. His tux lay out in the corner of the room, spread so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. 

"Now, I'm an old geezer and I need my sleep. And so do you. Get going." Bobby patted Sam's arm and gestured toward the door. He called out before Sam left, causing Sam to turn around in the doorway.

"Hey, make up with Gabriel, alright? You two idjits get on my last nerve with your bickering, but it's better than this weird silent treatment you've got going on right now. Got it?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Bobby shut the door after Sam left, taking the book from where it rested on the floor. He set it on the bedside table, admiring how the engraved letters caught the light. Sam had reacted strangely to it, but Bobby didn't think too much of it. 

Teenagers were weird, anyway, and Bobby had had enough of teenage drama when Gabriel was still a teenager.

He lay down in bed, patting the pillow into a better position, and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

\--

Gabriel was startled awake by a weight settling over his body. He blinked blearily, cracking open an eyelid to see a dark mass sitting on him.

"Bones, g'off, you're heavy -" Gabriel sat up, shoving the large dog off of his chest. "What?" Bones whined and barked once, pushing away from Gabriel to paw and scratch at the door. Gabriel shook his head and lay back down, burrowing his head under the pillow. He felt breath by his ear before Bones barked into it once more.

"Stupid dog," Gabriel muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Lightning flashed around the small cabin and illuminated their room. Gabriel's eyes fell upon the bunk where Sam had stretched out earlier in the evening. Lightning struck again, and Gabriel could only just make out the thrown back covers. Bones pawed at the door once more, whining and trying to get out. 

"Sam," Gabriel gasped, throwing his own covers away and jumping up. He threw on a shirt quickly before running outside, feet pounding upon the wooden floor. Bones followed him out, running at his heels. Gabriel turned once they got to the stairs and motioned to Bones to stay. The dog sat with a whimper, tail beating against the floor but refusing to go any further. 

Gabriel dashed up the steps, looking frantically about the boat for any sign of Sam. The boat was pitching back and forth, being battered about by the strong winds and rain of the storm. Gabriel grabbed onto a rope, holding on as he walked carefully along the side of the boat. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

The boat groaned underneath Gabriel's feet, and he turned to the left just in time to see the swell of a wave come crashing down over the boat. He held on tighter to the rope and found the mast, climbing up it until he could see the entire ship. Lightning crashed around him, illuminating the dark sky and sending flashes reverberating around Gabriel's vision. The rain pelted him in the face, causing him to squint. 

A single flash of lighting struck the sea, and a tall figure was illuminated by the electric light. Gabriel peered closer, noticing a mop of dark hair and a hand holding precariously onto a wooden part of a ship. The figure balanced on the edge of the ship, swaying dangerously back and forth. Gabriel swung down from the crow's nest and landed hard upon the ground, feeling his ankles jar. Closer to the figure, he could tell that it was Sam. Sam tilted forward, and Gabriel swore he could hear a high giggling coming from Sam's direction. The rain and wind pounded against his face as he called Sam's name from across the ship. He ran toward the Sam and grabbed his arm just as he began to fall over the edge of the ship. 

Hauling backward with all his might, Gabriel was able to pull the man back onto the ship. "C'mon, kiddo, work with me here," he mumbled, tugging fiercely against Sam's forward gravity. Something in his voice or his touch must have stimulated Sam, for he began kicking backward and pushing himself away from the edge of the boat. Gabriel pulled him the rest of the way and they collapsed in a pile, limbs tangled together. They were both breathing heavily, and Sam's body was still twitching slightly.

Gabriel wriggled out from underneath Sam and bent over him, worriedly checking him for injuries and if he wasn't breathing. Thankfully, he seemed uninjured and was breathing; Gabriel sat back on his heels with a relieved sigh and thanked god that nothing had happened to Sam.

Sam chose that moment to cough and come to, groaning slightly as he rolled over to dry heave. Gabriel helped him move, rubbing him gently on the back as Sam's body shook with fatigue. Sam's arms collapsed, and Gabriel was stuck holding him up alone. Even when he wasn't laden down with water and sleep, Sam weighed a lot (although it was mainly muscle mass), and now Gabriel could barely support him. He rolled Sam into his lap, cradling Sam's head on his arms.

Sam blinked blearily up at Gabriel, face contorting into pain and sadness. Gabriel pulled Sam up a bit and pushed Sam's face into his chest, reassuringly running his hand through Sam's hair. Sam was mumbling something into his chest and Gabriel leaned down to hear better. 

"Curse - curse... it was my fault, Lucifer -" he gasped out, face buried into Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel felt fingers dig in close to his sides and flinched away from the numb coldness of them. He let Sam hold onto him and calm down, tears hidden due to the rain still pouring down on them.

"It's okay, Sam, I've got you. It was a nightmare, you're safe," Gabriel whispered, pulling Sam more tightly against him. Sam whimpered and curled in as Gabriel pulled, muttering against his chest unintelligible words that Gabriel could no longer make out.

"You're safe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus shit this took a long time omg
> 
> ok listen this is literally 15k and it took me so long so sorry for the update also im on vacation but I still got this out so hella
> 
> comments&kudos, as always, are appreciated

They didn't talk about the nightmare; Sam just trembled in Gabriel's arms until he stilled, exhausted. The next thing he knew, he was sleeping in his bed back in the room and Gabriel was quietly sitting near his bed. Sam asked Gabriel why he was watching him and Gabriel just smiled tiredly.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sam accepted it and went back to sleep, still tired and drained. 

They never talked about it in the morning and went about the ship for the remaining days without talking about it. They didn't talk about the almost-kiss either.

Sam still wasn't sure that the kiss had actually almost happened. It was easier to believe that it was a hallucination from lack of food rather than anything else.

Too bad Sam had always sucked at lying to himself.

Eventually the three of them had finished the voyage and got off the ship. Gabriel had vomited into the harbor and one point, and while normally Sam would have laughed, he kept quiet. It was still kind of awkward between them, and he wasn't sure how Gabriel would read into it.

The three had hopped onto the first bus, heading toward Paris and Sam's future. They pulled up in front of a mansion covered in ivy. Sam whistled, eyes roaming over the worn bricks that were offset by the ivory front columns. Bobby went up, motioning for Sam and Gabriel to follow with an impatient look. He knocked on the door sharply, standing back with his hands in his pockets as he waited. 

The door opened and a young girl answered. She was in a short skirt and a tank top - Sam was surprised to see her in such attire. Normally, girls in Russia were supposed to cover up their entire body if possible. He blinked at her, confused. 

The girl pulled the door open further. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was.

"Mom's pissed at you," she informed Bobby. He rolled his eyes with a groan, waving his hands sarcastically. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw Gabriel, and she leaned forward to give him a tight hug. "Glad you're okay, Gabriel."

Gabriel hugged her back, and Sam stood uncomfortably away from the two, unsure of what to do. Bobby snorted and grabbed the back of Sam's collar, pulling him forward. He waited for Gabriel to let the girl go before quietly introducing himself.

"Hi, uh, I'm Sam."

The girl eyed him critically, gaze sweeping along his body. A light flicked in her eyes and she leaned forward and snapped. "You're the kid who was outside the church, who hit me with a door!" She laughed, before nudging Gabriel. "Asshole, I sent this guy your way, but I can't believe you actually found each other."

Gabriel looked askance at Sam. "You hit her with a door?" 

Sam stuttered, embarrassed, before Jo cut across his mutterings with a confident explanation. "He was leaving the church as I was walking by, and he just opened the door at the wrong time. No big deal, honestly." With this she looked at Sam, teasing glint in her eyes. "He needed travel papers, so obviously I sent him to you guys."

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully, looking at Sam.

Sam looked apologetically at the girl. "I'm really sorry, but I don't recall your name."

She cocked her head. "Should I be offended?" The light in her eyes let Sam know she was teasing him, and she continued on without waiting for an answer. "My name's Jo Harvelle."

"Her full name is Joanna," Gabriel cut in, ducking a slap that Jo sent his way. She turned with fire in her eyes and pointed a finger at Sam. He put both hands up in a defensive stance, leaning back. 

"Ever call me that and I will castrate you in your sleep," Jo threatened.

Sam liked her.

Bobby stopped all their bickering with a grunt. "Jo, can you call your mom now? We've only been waiting five minutes."

Jo rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "So impatient."

She turned around, opening the door wider, and yelled into the hallway.

"Mom! People here to see you!"

An echoing shout answered Jo, and then the sound of someone descending stairs. Bobby muttered "Here she comes," under his breath, earning him a hit from Jo. 

"Be nice," she warned, exchanging a wink with Gabriel. Sam leaned over to Gabriel when he beckoned him forward. Gabriel tugged Sam's ear until Sam bent down, and whispered into his ear.

"Bobby and Ellen are head-over-heels for each other, but they're the only two who don't know it." Sam chuckled, and Gabriel patted him on the arm.

"Boys!" A shorter woman came into the doorframe, dressed casually in trousers and a neat, aligned jacket. Sam was taken aback again; much like Jo, this woman didn't seem to adhere to the standard perceptions of style and dress. Neither of the others seemed phased, however, so he ignored his uncomfortable feelings and plastered a smile across his face.

The woman - Ellen, he supposed - hugged Gabriel first, tightly. He squeezed her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She patted his arm comfortably before turning to Bobby. Her hands were on her hips in a flash, and Bobby physically quailed under the glare she was directing at him. Gabriel chuckled under his breath, and even Sam couldn't keep in a snort.

"Robert Singer." Bobby flinched at his full name, and Gabriel leaned back, silently laughing. "We agreed that you would check in with me every few months or at least find some way to let me know you weren't in some bunker in Siberia, being tortured by the Secret Police. At least telegram us to tell us that Gabriel is okay, God knows he's a lot less trouble than you are."

"Oh hush up, woman, I had other things on my mind. Like escorting these idjits across a continent and almost dying, oh, about three times. Sorry calling up wasn't the first thing I did."

Ellen's hand smacked across Bobby's cheek and Sam stepped forward, only to be stopped by Gabriel. He looked askance at the other man, who was watching the proceedings with an air of disinterest. His head was moving ever so infinitesimally left and right, signaling to Sam to stop. Sam glanced toward the right and saw Jo leaning against the doorframe, examining her nails and looking unconcerned.

_Normal behavior, then, I suppose._

Sam stepped back slighty, but Gabriel's arm still rested against his chest. He cleared his throat a few times and Gabriel pulled his arm away quickly, cheeks reddening.

Sam's gaze turned back toward the bickering two at the front. Bobby was leaning back against the railing of the house, holding on behind him as Ellen yelled only a few feet from him. Even Bobby looked the same, although his left cheek looked tender.

Ellen didn't really seem to be the type to pull her punches, so Sam assumed that the slap had hurt like a bitch.

"-dammit, Bobby, me and Jo were worried sick about you two, not to mention Cas and Dean, Lord help me, we'd thought you'd been captured, and hell, no word from you means no word about Gabriel either, and I think Jo almost killed the mailman one day when there still wasn't a letter -"

"Dammit, Ellen, let me speak -" Bobby interjected, only to be cut off by Ellen.

"I told you, last time, that you call! I was out of my freaking mind, and you don't even say sorry?"

Bobby rolled his eyes dramatically and reached over to put a hand over Ellen's mouth.

Even Sam winced and half-shut his eyes; he'd only been there for a couple minutes, but he knew that that was a pretty bad move on Bobby's part. Gabriel seemed to recognize the same, for his arms had unfolded and he was tense. Jo was as well, standing stock-still in the doorway, ready to jump in if need be. 

Sam looked between the entire group and wondered how the hell he'd gotten himself into this.

Surprisingly, no punch was thrown at Bobby's head (like Sam was expecting). Instead, Ellen folded her arms into a vice-tight stance, and raised a single eyebrow in Bobby's direction. Bobby started out with the story of how they'd come across Sam, Jo jumping in to tell them of how she'd sent him on his merry way. 

At the mention of Sam, Ellen turned around, looking up at him. She stuck out a hand and smiled, a strange deviation from her previous anger. 

"Hey, I'm Ellen Harvelle," she said, grinning up at Sam. "I'm assuming you've already met my daughter, Jo." Sam reached out and gingerly gripped her hand, shaking quickly before extricating his hand from hers. She chuckled, not offended at all, and winked at him. "Trust me, kid, the only person who needs to be afraid of me is Bobby."

"I ain't," Bobby muttered in the background, smiling innocently when Ellen whipped around to glare at him. 

Sam nodded slowly, a newfound appreciation for Ellen building. "I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harvelle," he said politely.

"Please, call me Ellen," she said warmly. Sam was still having a difficult time trying to reconcile her happier self with the angry woman whom he'd seen only minutes earlier. He nodded and turned away to face Gabriel, who was watching the proceedings with a look of boredom on his face.

"Okay, Bobby, continue with the story," Ellen said, and Sam stepped back until his coat rested against Gabriel's. Bobby launched back into the story, quickly becoming more animated as he told it. Gabriel and Sam interjected only to correct him on a detail, but for the most part they were silent, exchanging glances when the boat ride came up. Neither of them really wanted to share that particular story, and Sam could feel his cheeks heating with embarrassment. 

After a couple more minutes the story ended, and Bobby was standing there like a man waiting for a final divine judgement. Ellen pursued her lips and stared at him, before finally relenting with a slight smile.

"Fine, old man, you win." Ellen turned toward Sam with sympathy in her eyes, something only a mother could give. "So you don't know who you are?"

Sam shook his head, electing not to speak. His throat felt kind of choked, and he wasn't all to sure why. The fact that Ellen reminded him of the mom he can't remember having was probably some of it, though.

"And you think you could be a Winchester?"

Sam nodded this time.

"Sam, I'm not gonna bite." Ellen's voice was soft and comforting, and she leaned back against the wall of the house. "I'm not guaranteeing anything, but you do look a lot like John and Samuel did when they were about your age. It's the eyes, I think," she said, pulling Sam down by the shoulders to inspect his face. "Yeah, it's the eyes. Go right through you." 

Sam wasn't sure how to respond, so he glanced sideways at Gabriel. Gabriel was focused on Ellen, however, and wasn't much help. Sam just stayed quiet and waited for Ellen to finish.

"Well, we'll wait a bit before doing the questions, at least," Ellen explained, letting go of Sam's face and letting him straighten up. 

Bobby inclined his head and bowed graciously. "Thank you, your majesty."

Ellen rolled her eyes and gestured for Sam and their group to all go inside. 

"Dean and Castiel should be back soon," Ellen was saying to Bobby, answering his questioning glance without even pausing. Sam agreed; they were meant for each other.

They all went through into the house. Sam gaped as they entered; there were elaborate, sweeping staircases and massive arching windows that let light shine through into the house. The house was mainly decorated in pale colors, although there were some brighter colors around. Ellen smiled at his reaction, gesturing around the place.

"This isn't actually mine. I got it from my grandmother, Deanna's first cousin. She left it to me in her will." Ellen gazes around the house. "It's pretty, isn't it? But sometimes I wish it'd been plainer. I don't need glitz and glamour, hell, give me a broken old pub and I'd be just as happy."

Sam nodded; he did understand, he really did.

Just then, Gabriel broke into an annoying high-pitched yell and ran toward the door like a spastic puppy.

"Dean!" He yelled, sickeningly sweet expression on his face. If Sam didn't know him as well as he did, he'd think that Gabriel was being serious. 

But that look was much too saccharine, even for Gabriel, so Sam figured he was either greeting someone he absolutely detested or someone he mocked near-daily.

Maybe a mix of the two.

An answering groan came from the door, along with a slam from the door shutting. "Ellen, why didn't you warn me the dick was here?" There was a shuffling of steps and a two new guys walked into the room, one holding the back of Gabriel's jacket as far away from himself as possible. He was the one who had spoken, and he had piercing green eyes and a light dusting of freckles across his face. Currently, his mouth was twisted into a moue of disgust, nose scrunched as he looked at Gabriel. The other was almost as tall as he was, but he had jet-black hair and ice blue eyes. He had a trenchcoat on, and he pulled it off and hung it on the coat hook next to the wall. 

Gabriel was smiling innocently, shrugging. "I didn't do anything."

Ellen crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. Even Gabriel shut up, then, and the other man let go of his coat at a glare from Ellen.

"Dean, there's someone I want you to meet -"

"Ah, I got news for you two, El. Me and Cas were out to tea with Deanna and she said -" Dean began, cut off by Ellen's finger wagging in his face. 

"Don't interrupt me, boy. Now, as I was saying-" The man - Dean - rolled his eyes and Ellen clapped her hands together, either ignoring the gesture or missing it. "This here is Sam. Sam, Dean."

Sam stuck out a hand toward Dean, but Dean had frozen where he stood. He glanced from Ellen to Sam and back again, mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out. 

"Sam?" he whispered, confusion flitting along his face. "Ellen, is he-"

"He thinks so."

Dean stopped speaking, looked back over his shoulder at where Castiel was conversing quietly with a maid. Almost as though he and Dean were in tune, his gaze flickered toward the others and caught Dean looking at him. Castiel leaned closer to the maid for a second, before hurrying over to Dean's side. 

Sam pulled his arm back uncertainly, gaze darting to Gabriel and Bobby. Ellen had a pensive look on her face, and her gaze didn't leave Dean. Sam was confused, watching as Dean and Castiel turned, their hushed voices reaching the group as nothing more than soft hisses. 

Eventually, after what to Sam feels like an eternity, Dean turned around. His face was red, but when he stuck a hand out to Sam, his arm didn't tremble. He grinned, and if there was a slight crack in it, Sam didn't mention it.

"Hi, Sam," Dean said, voice coming out strong despite the confusion and pain in his eyes. Castiel stood just behind him, eyes watching over Dean's shoulder. 

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, finding his palm slightly sweaty, and smiled, uttering a, "Nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean nodded, pulling his hand back and shoving it into his pocket. Castiel remained close at his side, and no one contested it. Dean turned to Ellen. "So, usual interrogation techniques? Chinese water torture, the dungeon, the whole nine yards?"

"Uh," Sam gulped, taking a step back from where Dean and Ellen stood. His gaze darted over his shoulder to where Gabriel and Bobby stood. They were both wearing identical masks without any expression, giving Sam no help. "Is this an option or-?"

Dean broke into loud guffaws, catching a towel thrown at him by Jo. "I'm just kidding. It's just a couple questions, honest. Things only Samael would know." An echo of pain brushed across Dean's face for a second, quickly replaced by mirth. His eyes were still shadowed, as they had been ever since he had returned, and Sam recalled that Dean had had news to tell Ellen.

It wasn't his place to say anything, though. So he kept quiet and waited for the first question. 

Ellen led the six of them over to a small sitting area near a beam of sunlight. She glanced over at Jo and coughed gently, motioning her head toward the kitchen. A well-timed glare stopped Jo from even opening her mouth to complain, and instead she stomped off through the double doors.

"Ash?" She beckoned to one of the manservants tending to the fire, and he came without question. He had an easy smile and leaned down to listen to Ellen's orders. "See to it that Jo isn't listening at the door."

Ash saluted her jokingly, throwing in a, "yes'm," for extra measure. He walked off toward the double doors and swung them open. By the small shriek of fear, Sam figured Jo had been listening.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "That girl, I swear to God..." She took a deep breath and smiled once before pulling out a sheet of papers and dragging a finger down the edge of it."

"Where was Gwen Campbell from?" she asked, looking up at Sam.

"Cousin Gwen?" Sam said, eliciting a nod from Ellen. "She was born in Kiev but moved to Moscow when she was nine. She's four years older than I am."

"Right. What was the family nickname of the stream you visited every summer?"

This continued on for some time, the questions becoming more personal. Sam began to sweat, the room was so stifling. Plus, he felt pressured and uncomfortable. He only memorized this stuff from a book, he doesn't actually know this.

After Ellen had finished her set of questions, Dean started, with questions known only to Dean and the actual Samael. Sam tried to answer them the best he could, and Bobby's encouraging smile helped him along. He had tried to make eye contact with Gabriel once or twice, but Gabriel's face was stoic and turned away from Sam.

Dean asked about 6 questions before tossing the paper onto the floor. "One more," he said, exchanging a look with Castiel. "And then we'll know."

He seemed to take a deep breath, and Sam's insides clashed. He wasn't even sure what he had already been asked, and he could feel the droplets of sweat falling down the back of his shirt. 

"So," Dean began, leaning forward with a blank look on his face. "How did we escape the siege on the palace?"

Sam heard a groan behind him that he assumed came from Gabriel, and bit his cheek. He frantically racked his brains for anything Gabriel said about it, or Bobby, but nothing was coming to his mind.

His head began to pound, and he faintly heard the same music that he'd heard on the train and in the streets of St. Petersburg. Dean's face swam in front of his, and suddenly shifted, changing into a young boy with tears in his eyes and a terrified expression. Sam closed his eyes and saw a wall, pulled open by a faceless figure, and then a push at his back. 

He gasped, eyes opening slowly. The music faded away, and Sam relaxed his hand from where it had clenched on his thigh. 

"There was - someone there, someone good, who helped us..." Sam said softly, focusing on Dean's concerned face. "A wall opened, and there was a secret passageway. It was freezing, too..." Sam trailed off, eyes squinting as he tried to hold on to the memory. 

Dean's mouth was open slightly, and his voice was scratchy when he tried to speak. "That's how we got out. Samael and me, plus our grandmother. It was a servant's passageway, and we only lived because someone happened to be in it at the time." He stopped talking and swallowed hard, eyes not leaving Sam's face.

Castiel reached over to grip Dean's shoulder, and Dean grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it. His voice was low when he continued. "I don't know how you would know that unless you were there." Dean glanced over at Ellen. "Didn't you say he'd lost his memory?"

Ellen nodded shortly, gaze fixed on Dean. Dean licked his lips and turned back to face Sam.

"I think you might be my brother."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You really think I could be?"

Dean shrugged. "You answered every question. I dunno, though, you still have to prove it to the Grand Duchess."

There was the faint sound of a door shutting, and Sam smiled. "I've never had a family before. Not that I remember, at least." 

Dean smiled back at him. "Well, welcome to the family." 

Sam turned around to grin at Bobby  
and Gabriel. Bobby smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. Ellen stood behind Bobby, arms folded and resting on the back of his chair. Even Castiel was smiling softly next to Dean. The only one missing was Gabriel. He was nowhere to be found. Sam's brow crinkled, and he tilted his head questioningly at Bobby.

Bobby's smile became a little sad and sympathetic then, and nodded his head toward the large glass doors at the back of the room. Through them, Sam could only just make out Gabriel. He was standing at the fence around Ellen's garden and was turned away from the house. 

Sam frowned, confused. Surely Gabriel was excited for him, too? 

Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn't want people seeing he could be happy and human sometimes too. Didn't want to ruin that cold reputation.

Sam bit his lip, not totally satisfied with the concocted explanation, but ignored it all the same. It wouldn't do to be so concerned with Gabriel, not when they were going to part ways soon. Sam thought back to that night on the boat, when he thought Gabriel was going to kiss him, and felt a dull ache in his chest. 

Yeah. Definitely best to start letting go now, before he was unable to. 

He'd just found his _family_ , for God's sake. So why was Gabriel still the only thing on his mind?

\--

Gabriel kicked at a rock, sending it tumbling into the small creek that ran through Ellen's garden. a he was pouting, he knew he was, but that wasn't stopping him. He had a right. 

Alright, so maybe not. But what would anyone do when the person they might be falling for had to leave? Don't get him wrong, Gabriel was glad that Sam had found his family. The kid deserved it, honestly. After all the crap that fate threw at him? Making him lose his memory, spend a week or so with Gabriel?

He'd never claimed to have any self-esteem. It just made him seem better, as a conman. Which he was still surprised that Sam hadn't figured out. 

Maybe he should start calling him Samael. Would help with the whole 'getting over him' schtick. 

Yeah, like that would be happening anytime soon. 

He recalled the questioning, when Sam had come up with the correct answers to every question. Until the last one, about the escape at the palace. Gabriel had thumped his head against a nearby mantle and groaned, kicking himself. He'd meant to tell Sam about that night, given him an edge over the others, but turned out the kid hadn't needed it. 

Sam had remembered that night. Given the right answer, and Gabriel's head had risen slowly, eyes locked on the back of Sam's head. And then he'd caught sight of Dean's face, and knew it was over. Sam was in.

Somehow, while trying to pull off the greatest con in the world, Gabriel had actually found the prince. Sure, he was kinda dorky and really tall and a little bit - make that a lotta bit - awkward, but still. The _prince_. 

And then Gabriel had to go and fall for him. Stupid, really; and there was no one else to blame but himself. Gabriel might be a self-proclaimed cocky asshole, but he did self-pity really well.

At least there was still the reward money.

Gabriel scoffed at himself, palms clenching around the top of the fence. Yeah, okay - he hadn't thought about the reward money since that night on the boat when Sam had had the nightmare.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, and he straightened up and wiped the emotion from his face. Another presence leaned on the wall next to him, and he glanced over to see Bobby standing there. Bobby was grinning like a fool, although there was a hint of sympathy in the curl of his lip. 

"So, Sam got cleared by Dean. Little bit of a setback, though. Duchess won't see anyone else. That's what Dean was trying to say when he first came in."

"What?" Gabriel said, turning to face Bobby. "They have to see him, he's the real thing!"

"I know, he did wonderful today. Real believable, even Dean was getting drawn into it."

Gabriel stared at Bobby. "No, Bobby -"

"Relax, Ellen gave us a tip. Her and the duchess are going to the ballet tonight. We'll meet up there," Bobby said, clapping Gabriel on the back. "We did good, kid."

"Don't you feel bad about tricking them?" Gabriel said, looking back toward the house. 

Bobby shrugged. "Maybe we're not tricking them. Dean sure looked convinced today, and I don't know how Sam knew that without anyone telling -"

"Bobby," Gabriel cut in, frustrated. "That's what I'm trying -"

He was interrupted by the door opening and Sam rushing out onto the patio. Sam waved at Bobby and Gabriel, not making eye contact with Gabriel. 

"Dean and Castiel are going to take us shopping for tonight. Apparently Dean knows someone who can get us good suits," he called, motioning for Gabriel and Bobby to come inside. Gabriel waved back to let him know that they heard, and both of them pushed away from the fence to make for the house.

Bobby held the door open for Gabriel, and he saw Sam talking to Jo. They were standing pretty close together, and Sam was smiling in that secret way he does. Gabriel tried not to be jealous. 

It was more difficult than he expected. 

Ellen led the boys outside to a car resting by the side of the road. 

"Pile in, boys," she said, nodding toward the car.

Gabriel stood there with the others, looking at the car in confusion.

"Ellen?" he asked. "How are we all supposed to fit in that?"

The car was small, and there was a raised backseat that didn't look all too safe. There was a bench seat across the front, but it was too narrow to hold more than two comfortably.

"You guys go. I'll stay behind. Also, I've got a suit I can wear for tonight." Bobby backed away from the car (read: metal death trap) and started to head back inside. Gabriel gulped and swapped glances with Sam. 

"Cas, you get shotgun," Dean said, motioning at the other man. Sam swore, standing next to Gabriel, and then walked over to the back of the car. He hopped in and scooted over, sitting up on the raised back. Dean slid in behind the wheel and patted the seat next to him for Castiel. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the back of Dean's head. 

He climbed in next to Sam but sat on the floor instead, arm resting against Sam's leg. It was a tight fit, but safer then where Sam was sitting.

"Jo likes you," Gabriel muttered, nudging Sam's leg. Sam looked over Gabriel's shoulder to where Jo was standing near the door, talking to one of the maids. Jo turned back to Sam and Gabriel and waved, eyes lighting up. Sam waved back, smiling.

The car pulled away and Gabriel felt his shoulders tightening. That night on the boat hadn't really meant anything, then. 

Good. Gabriel squared his shoulders and shoved the painful twinge in his chest down, ignoring it. 

The car ride was quiet, apart from Dean and Castiel's low conversation in the front seat. Things had turned awkward between Gabriel and Sam, and Gabriel hated it.

Eventually the group pulled up in front of a nondescript store with half-naked mannequins sitting in the front windows. The shop was on a cobblestone street, and Dean slowed the car down so the rims weren't damaged with all the bouncing. He pulled into a parking spot along the Seine river and Sam hopped out, reaching a hand down to help Gabriel out.

The four walked across a path to the front of the store, hurrying inside. 

"Charlie?" Dean called once they had entered, looking among the racks and racks of clothing. Gabriel cocked his head, seeing what looked like a pile of clothes move down a row. The pile, or whatever it was, came closer, and Gabriel's eyes squinted.

From behind the pile of clothes peeked a short redhead, grinning brightly at Dean and Castiel. The clothes fell into a nearby basket in a haphazard tumble, and the girl reached out to pull Dean into a hug. Dean kissed the side of her head and she chuckled, swatting him on the back. She let go and hugged Castiel, who awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back.

Dean grabbed Gabriel's coat and he felt himself pulled forward as Dean introduced him. 

"Charlie, this is Gabriel. The annoying one I told you about," Dean said, dodging a punch Gabriel threw his way. Charlie reached out and shook Gabriel's hand politely, and he gave her a little bow and kissed her hand.

He always had liked his dramatics.

Charlie let go of his hand with a smile and turned toward Sam, inquiring who he was. Sam stuck out a hand as Dean introduced him, stumbling over his name.

Charlie's eyes grew wide as Sam was introduced, hand faltering when she reached out to shake his. "The Sam? The brother you were telling me about?"

Dean shrugged and Gabriel silently shouted 'Yes! Yes he is, and you know it!' in his head. 

"Maybe. I think so."

"Oh god, that's so neat! I do love a good mystery novel." 

Charlie tugged on Sam and Gabriel's jackets, pulling them toward a rack of formalwear near the back of the store.

"Charlie's parents owned the store before they passed away," Dean explained. "She took it over when she was old enough, and she always gives me some really great deals."

"Plus, Dean needs someone he can be a nerd with, seeing as Cas is more of a geek."

"There's a difference?" Sam asked, looking at Charlie.

She shook her head pityingly. "Oh, you poor uncultured soul. You've really got your work laid out for you with this one, Dean," she said, raising her voice so Dean could hear. 

Dean just chuckled, tugging Castiel away to a nearby shelf of old-fashioned coats. "You three have fun now."

"Dean! Don't go kiss your boyfriend and leave me to fend for myself!" Charlie called after them, crossing her arms. With a heavy sigh, she turned back toward the formalwear and motioned Gabriel and Sam along.

If Sam was surprised by the admission, he didn't show it. Gabriel was used to Dean and Castiel, so this kind of behavior was normal to him. France was a lot more liberal than Russia. They accepted a lot more here. It's partly why Gabriel wanted to get out of Russia. 

It was just good to see Dean and Castiel so comfortable with it now. Earlier they'd been cautious and played it safe, not talking too closely and standing at a good distance apart.

Glad they'd opened up. A lot had changed since Gabriel had seen them last.

He refocused on Charlie, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Charlie shoved a black suit at him and pointed toward the dressing room.

"Go," she ordered. "I need to work with Sam. It's gonna be hard to find a suit long enough." She had a measuring tape hanging around her neck that she whipped off, barely missing Gabriel's arm. Sam was pushed over to a small raised platform, where Charlie instructed him to get atop it and "stand still, dammit."

Gabriel chuckled and headed into the dressing room, hanging the suit up on a hook as he did so. He stripped down to his boxers and a white tank top and slipped on the trousers. They were silly and comfortable, not too tight but fitted enough to show off his legs. The white shirt was much the same, hiding his small belly (hey, there is a downside to having a sweet tooth, okay?) and making him look slimmer.

The jacket was standard, and fit Gabriel well. He examined the total effect in the mirror, turning to each side to see the entire lay of the suit. Pushing aside the curtain, he walked out into the middle of the dressing room area.

Charlie was busy measuring Sam (still), but she turned around when she heard the curtain open. She grinned when she saw Gabriel, coming over to examine the suit. 

"It's a nice fit," she said, pushing Gabriel's arm up so she could see the inlay at his arms. "Turn," she commanded, and Gabriel rotated on the spot slowly. Charlie nodded once he'd completed the turn. "You're good. Just lay the suit down inside there and I'll handle the rest."

Gabriel nodded, glancing over to where Sam stood. Sam's eyes were wide as he looked at Gabriel, and his gaze was running down the lines of Gabriel's body. When he caught Gabriel looking, he flushed and averted his eyes. 

Confused, Gabriel went back into the dressing room and changed back, laying the suit out as Charlie had said. He was pulling his pants on when the curtain opened. Gabriel squeaked and tried to cover himself, hissing at Charlie.

"You know, you could have knocked!"

"Relax, big baby, I'm not interested in you. I just needed to give you this. You can tie one, right?"

"Y-yeah," Gabriel stuttered, still in shock. He grabbed the bow tie from Charlie and tossed it on the suit. "You think you could leave?"

"Oh! Right," Charlie said, ducking back outside the curtain. Gabriel could hear Sam whining through it.

"But I don't want to wear a monkey suit, can't I just wear dark jeans and a - ow!" Sam said. Gabriel assumed Charlie had hit him. She seemed like the type.

Gabriel got his clothes back on just before Charlie came bursting in through the door again. 

"You, out. Sam's gotta try this on."

Gabriel backed away and out of the curtain with his hands up, almost running into Sam. They exchanged a glance, and Sam's eyes looked pleading. He tugged Gabriel closer to him and whispered frantically in his ear. 

"Gabriel, if you get me out of this, I will give you anything."

"Hmm, anything?" Gabriel said, pretending to consider it. "Nope, sorry Sammy. If I have to go through the whole song and dance, so do you."

"Please?" Sam had broken out the puppy-dog eyes, and Gabriel was this close to breaking both of them out of there - what could he say, Sam was persuasive - when Charlie came back and dragged Sam in after her. 

Gabriel wished he could have taken a picture of Sam's look of absolute horror.

Dean and Castiel had come back at some point while Gabriel sat waiting for Charlie and Sam to come out of the curtain. Dean sat next to him on the couch while Castiel hovered behind. 

"So, how'd you meet Sam?" Dean asked, side-eyeing Gabriel.

Gabriel chuckled. "Are you already getting 'protective older brother', Winchester?" 

Dean rolled his eyes and threw a pair of men's boxers at him. "No, asshat, I really wanna know."

"Well, technically he found us. Wanted to go to Paris, and me and Bobby had heard you guys were here, so we figured why not."

"And you didn't know who he was?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Gabriel popped the ending, grabbing a sucker from a bowl on the end table. He stuck it in his mouth and looked over at Dean. "Not a clue. Took a chance, and well. Here we are."

The sound of scuffles came from the curtain and both Dean and Gabriel looked toward it. 

"Charlie, it doesn't fit, just -"

"Sam, I swear to God, I will strangle you with this tie -"

Gabriel smirked, looking over at Dean. "Little bro not so easy to manhandle, huh?"

"He's a fucking Sasquatch, that's why," Dean grumbled, still staring at the curtain. 

"Okay, guys, he's coming out!" Charlie came out of the dressing room and folded her arms, leaning against the wall. The measuring tape was around her neck, and there were pins sticking out of her apron.

Both Dean and Gabriel chuckled, and Sam groaned. "Dammit, Charlie."

"Oops," she said, grinning brightly. 

Sam peeked around the curtain, grimacing when he saw all three of then sitting there. 

"Don't laugh, okay," he said miserably, pulling aside the curtain.

He looked...

He looked absolutely stunning. Gabriel's jaw dropped, and he quickly covered it up by coughing loudly. Sam's face was turned away from them, but Gabriel could still see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

"You clean up well." Gabriel managed not to have his voice come out in a high-pitched squeak. Next to him, Dean was surveying his little brother.

"Eh, I'm still the attractive one." Dean leaned back in the chair and looked up at Castiel. "Right, Cas?"

Castiel leaned forward, arm resting over Dean's shoulder. Gabriel heard him whisper an affirmative, and made a mocking gagging sound. A mannequin's arm came flying past his face and he jerked back, hitting his head against the metal arm of the couch. He looked up and saw Charlie standing there, unaffected.

"No rough-housing in my shop," she said pleasantly, walking around Sam to check the fit of the tuxedo.

It was absolutely magnificent; it was black but not black, made out of some shimmery material that moved with Sam. The jacket accentuated his back muscles, and who would've guessed under those big coats Sam would be ripped?

Gabriel was quickly re-evaluating his decision to stay away from Sam.

Sam was still blushing, turned away from the three on the couch. "I look ridiculous."

"No, actually, you don't," Charlie said primly. "Right, Gabriel?"

Gabriel choked, sputtering for air. "R-right."

He surveyed Sam up and down. "Honestly, Sam, you look fabulous. Good job, Charlie." He tried to make it sound clinical, as though it had no effect on him whatsoever.

Thankfully, the effect hadn't reached his dick yet. Gabriel watched as Sam turned away and inspected himself in the mirror, looking at the cut of the suit.

Gabriel cocked his head. Sam looked like royalty in that suit. 

The revelation came like a punch to the gut. Sam was royalty, he was a prince, and he found his family. It was selfish of Gabriel to want anything more. This was about Sam, not him, and maybe it was time to bow out gracefully. Sam smiled then, making eye contact with Gabriel in the mirror, who smiled back weakly.

Sam was a _prince_. Why would he bother with Gabriel when he had the choice of almost anyone? Gabriel's earlier thoughts came back with a vengeance - this was just a con, and he was getting too attached. Sam was just a pawn to get the money.

Hah, right. The money. Gabriel didn't even fucking want the money anymore. He just wanted Sam. Any way he could have him.

So maybe it was better they stayed as friends.

Sam was still standing in front of the mirror, and Gabriel could so easily picture him with a crown on his head. He'd make a great ruler, honestly. Sure, he didn't have much experience with it all, but he had enough enthusiasm and heart to make up for that.

Gabriel should tell him, before it became too late.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a punch on his shoulder. Shaking his head quickly, he looked up at Dean. He and Castiel were standing up, and Sam must have been back in the dressing room.

"Hey, Sam's changing, and then we're going. Ellen rented you and Gabriel a hotel room because there isn't any more room in the house," Dean explained, throwing his coat on. Castiel did the same, and Gabriel followed suit. 

"Is Bobby there already?"

A mischievous gleam came into Dean's eyes. "Oh, he's staying with Ellen tonight. It's been a while since they saw each other, right? Gets kinda... lonely."

"Ew." Gabriel scrunched up his face, trying to banish the mental image forever from his mind. "I didn't need to know."

Dean shrugged. "You asked."

He banged on the wall. "Sam! Let's get a move on!"

"Coming!" Sam's voice is muffled through the door, and they hear a crash. "I'm okay!"

Gabriel chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bag with his tux in it. Charlie must have grabbed it from the dressing room before Sam went in. He pulled out his wallet and began sifting through it, pulling out money.

"How much for the suit?" He asked Charlie. She laughed.

"Free. But you're gonna need to return it at some point."

"Will do," Gabriel said, wisely not arguing the point. He was pretty sure that Charlie could kick his ass back to Russia, so he stayed quiet.

"Hey, Gabriel, can I talk to you for a sec, actually?" Charlie said, pulling Gabriel over to a small room.

"Yeah?" Gabriel said, confused.

"If you break his heart I will end you." Charlie's arms were crossed, and she tapped her foot impatiently against the linoleum floor. 

"Sorry?"

"Sam," Charlie said with an exasperated sigh. "If you break him, I break you."

Gabriel panicked a bit, gaze darting around the room. "What do you mean by that?"

Charlie's gaze softened slightly, although her stance remained hostile. "I won't tell him, if that's what you're worried about. And I'm pretty sure Dean and Cas didn't notice anything either."

Gabriel considered the merits of lying some more, but figured it futile.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No. I just know what to look for."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Well, consider your warning to be crystal clear."

"Good." Charlie peeked through the open door to where Dean and Castiel were sitting impatiently. Sam still hadn't come out. "We better be getting back."

"Yeah." 

Charlie went first, smiling and deflecting Dean's questions easily. Gabriel remained silent, ignoring Dean's prods. Sam came out soon after that, wiping his hands on his old and torn trousers. The tux was in its bag and laid across the table. 

Charlie rang them up and handed them to Gabriel and Sam, both saying gracious and appreciative thank-you's.

"C'mon, in the car, let's go!" Dean called, hurrying outside. Castiel was close at his heels. Gabriel held the door open for Sam and gestured for him to go through, exchanging a final glance with Charlie before turning and heading to the car.

"Shotgun." Castiel called.

Gabriel and Sam both groaned.

_Close quarters. Lovely._

\-- 

Sam laid the tux along the bed of his and Gabriel's apartment room. Gabriel was downstairs at the bar with Bobby, both of them getting a celebratory drink. After all, Sam had gotten through. He was gonna meet the duchess.

So why did he feel so shitty?

Gabriel's tux was stretched across the other bed, a deeper color than Sam's own, and it had a bow tie resting on it. Sam had to wear a full-on formal tie to meet the duchess. Made sense, he supposed.

Gabriel had looked great in the suit. 

Sam shook his head, putting the thought out of his mind. It wouldn't do to think about stuff like that when he'd already chosen to let Gabriel go. 

Gabriel would never want to be tethered down in one spot - he wanted to travel, Sam could tell even after spending only a week or so with him. He just had that aura about him. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Sam turned his head toward it, confused. He went to open it, looking through the peephole beforehand. 

"Dean," he said, cocking his head. "What are you doing here?" 

Dean stood there awkwardly, not making eye contact with Sam. "Wanted to talk. Also, Ellen sent me over to grab you, something about making you look presentable."

"Ugh," Sam groaned, leaning against the door. "First Charlie, now Ellen? It's too much."

Dean chuckled, shifting his balance from foot to foot. "So, mind if I come in?"

"Oh, no, of course not - sorry," Sam stuttered, opening the door wider. Dean walked in, and Sam went over to the small icebox where two drinks were sitting. He offered one to Dean who took it and popped open the top on a counter. Sam grabbed the bottle opener for his own. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither knowing where to begin. What do you say to the guy who might-be-most-likely-is your brother, especially one you haven't seen in ten years?

"So." Dean started, putting his vodka on a nearby side table. Both of them had gravitated to the beds, Sam lounging comfortably on his own while Dean sat on Gabriel's. Dean had made a disgusted face at the comforter before Sam reassured him that Gabriel hadn't slept there yet. "Uh," he trailed off, tapping his fingers anxiously against his leg.

"Can you tell me about Deanna?" Sam asked, trying to start a conversation. 

Dean grabbed onto it like a lifeline, eyes lighting up at the mention of his - their - his grandmother. "She's awesome. Or, well," his face passed in shadow for a moment. "She was. Lately she's been almost obsessed with finding Samael - you, I guess - and she's just become detached. I think the grief and guilt took over her mind." He paused, face becoming troubled. 

Sam was confused. "Why was Deanna guilty? I mean, it wasn't her fault."

Dean looked at him sideways. "How is it you knew how we escaped, but you don't remember the ice?"

Sam shrugged. "Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question a lot lately. It's all bits and pieces." He considered mentioning the music, sure that Dean was one of the few who wouldn't think he was absolutely insane. 

The other person was Gabriel.

"Right..." Dean trailed off, biting his lip. His head cocked to the side, and he leaned forward, eyes focused on Gabriel's duffle. Sam followed his gaze to where the small black journal was sticking out of the luggage. "Sam, what is that?"

Sam shrugged, reaching over to grab it and handing it to Dean. "Not sure, actually. Tried opening it once, didn't work too well." He pulled the horned necklace from under his jacket and began playing with it. 

If he didn't know better, he'd think the markings on the necklace matched the ones on the journal. 

"It just... looked familiar," Dean said, shaking his head. 

Sam shrugged. "Last I heard it was Gabriel's. That's what Bobby said, at least." Dean looked mollified by that, although his eyes were still locked on the journal. 

"Oh, hey." Dean stood up suddenly, slapping Sam on the shoulder. "Ellen needs you to come over ASAP. I was just supposed to grab you, but I took some liberties."

Sam chuckled. "It's fine. Do you have the car or did you take a cab?"

Dean snorted. "Please. I have the car. She's my baby." He grabbed Sam's suit off of the bed and held the door open. "Y'coming?"

Sam got up from the bed and went to the door, sliding through it. They passed Bobby and Gabriel in the lobby, Dean telling them that he was abducting Sam.

Gabriel made a lazy 'go ahead' motion with his hands, obviously far down in his drink. Bobby hit him upside the head, nodding at Sam. Sam waved back, giving Bobby a thumbs up. Dean came back chuckling at something Gabriel had said.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Dean said, sticking one hand in the pocket of his leather jacket as they left the hotel. Sure enough, the car was parked along the street, and Dean hopped in. Sam pulled open the door and sat, reclining along the seat.

"Off we go." Dean pulled out from the curb, turning into the traffic on the busy Parisian street.

Sam watched as the hotel faded into the distance. "So, what exactly is Ellen doing to me?" he asked Dean, receiving a smirk in return. He groaned, knowing it meant nothing good.

"Fuck," Sam said, slipping down in his seat to cover his face.

Dean's laughter made the car shake. 

\--

"We have nothing to be worried about, Bobby," Gabriel said, leaning nonchalantly against a pillar resting atop the stone steps. Bobby was nervously pacing across the stairs, fingers ever so often checking the time on an elaborate pocket watch. "Calm down, old man."

They were waiting in front of the orchestra house for Sam to pull up with Ellen and Jo. He'd gotten dragged away so they could do something with his mop of hair. Bobby and Gabriel had stayed at the apartment, working out the final pieces to their plan for tonight.

Gabriel would introduce Sam to the Grand Duchess, she would realize Sam was her grandson, and Gabriel would...

He'd walk away. He wasn't going to stand in between Sam and his family or make Sam choose.

Gabriel might be a shitty person 98% of the time, but this wouldn't be one of them. He would make sure of it. As long as Sam was happy, it would all be worth it.

This self-sacrifice thing was a bitch. 

"Just because I'm not as young as you are don't mean I can't kick your ass just as hard," Bobby warned, glancing anxiously toward the street. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began reading it soundlessly, mouth forming the words.

"Bobby, he'll be fine. Okay?"

"I know he will, dammit, but I'm still worried. Granted, he's a wonderful actor and all, but this isn't something you can just half-ass."

Gabriel took a deep breath, twisting his hands together. He still wasn't sure if he should tell Bobby, but better now than later.

"Bobby," he started, grabbing the other man's coat. Bobby stopped pacing, glancing up at Gabriel. "He is the prince."

"Yeah, idjit, I'm well aware -" Bobby snapped, pulling his jacket sleeve out of Gabriel's grasp. 

"No, Bobby -" Gabriel huffed out a breath. He moved around to stand in the way of Bobby's path, holding out an arm. His eyes were beseeching, pleading with Bobby. "He actually is the prince. He's Samael."

Gabriel cast around in his mind for proof, racking his brains. It clicked and he snapped, startling Bobby. Bobby looked only a little bit concerned, reaching out to put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. 

"Remember when Ellen asked about how he escaped?"

Bobby nodded. 

"I was the servant boy who pushed him through the passageway," Gabriel confessed, not meeting Bobby's eyes. He felt Bobby's hand tighten where it gripped his shoulder before relaxing.

"Hmm." Bobby made a noncommittal grunt, nodding slowly. "So, he really is the prince, then? That's why you're not worried."

"Yup," Gabriel said, casual and cavalier even though he could feel his heart cracking. 

"We actually found the prince." Bobby's face lit up, and he grabbed Gabriel into a tight hug. Gabriel let his arms hang uselessly at his sides, still trying to force himself to seem unaffected. Bobby released him, grinning under his thick beard. "And Sam found his family."

"Yeah," Gabriel managed, one side of his mouth twisting up. 

Bobby's face fell and his head cocked. His eyes were sympathetic, and Gabriel shut his own tight. "What are you gonna do?" 

"Not sure yet. Maybe go stateside, see the world over there."

Bobby's face was full of sympathy, and Gabriel turned away, leaning his left side on the pillar. He heard Bobby approaching slowly, and hunched his shoulders 

"I mean, I can't ask him to leave his family. He just found them, and I'm not that much of a selfish bastard." Gabriel was talking to himself more than for Bobby's benefit. He grimaces, rubbing his tingling eyes with a clenched fist. "I can't."

"Maybe you should ask him how he feels about it."

Gabriel scoffed, turning his head to the side. "I can just imagine that conversation. 'Hey, Sam, I know you found your family and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to leave them all and come with me instead, because I think I might be falling in love with you? No pressure or anything, but make your decision soon.' He'd sooner slug me."

Bobby was quiet, pensive. "You love him."

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Gabriel dug the heel of his hand into his eyes. He could feel the frustration building up, and he knew there was no one to blame but himself. 

"Gabriel -"

Gabriel smiled, self-deprecating and small. "Princes don't marry kitchen boys." He turned away from Bobby once more, biting down hard on his lip. He felt angry and frustrated and a little but broken, and wanted to lash out at anyone, anything. Something.

"You need to tell him," Bobby said, still so calm and sympathetic. Gabriel knew he was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. So he lashed out, pushing all his feelings of inadequacy and pain at Bobby.

"Dammit, Bobby, don't you get it?" Gabriel hissed, throwing his hands out to the side. Bobby looked taken aback, and held a hand up, almost as if he were about to reach out to grab Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel twisted away and continued, whispering hotly as his eyes dug into Bobby's. "This was never supposed to be more than a job. Fuck, I was never supposed to fall-" He cut himself off, looking to the side and pressing his lips together in a thin line. His eyes were red, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

"Forget it," he muttered, scuffing his shoe against the dirty step. "Lets just finish the job."

He refused to look into Bobby's eyes, sure that they were full of pity. Instead, he heard an exasperated sigh and felt a slap upside his head. "Ouch! What the hell, Bobby?"

"You are quite possibly the biggest idjit I've ever had the misfortune to meet, and this wallowing in self-pity thing isn't attractive on you, boy. So I suggest you ball up, plan out what you're gonna say, and, for the love of everything holy, just tell Sam-"

"Tell me what?" Sam appeared from what seemed to be nowhere, smiling shyly as he approached the two. Charlie had dressed him magnificently, in a black button down suit complemented by a red tie. He looked amazing, and he exuded a quietly confident air that drew Gabriel in. Gabriel blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind from wherever it had floated off to at the sight of Sam in that suit. It hugged his body perfectly. 

"Uh," Gabriel stuttered, eyes stuck on Sam's body in that suit. It wasn't even just the suit; Ellen had done something to his hair that made it look silky and clean. No longer was it a tangled mess, but it looked professional and neat. 

"Tell me what, Gabriel?" Sam pressed, eyebrows drawing together in a question. 

"Uh," Gabriel started again, clearing his throat self-consciously. "How great you look tonight." He pulled a pair of white roses from his pocket, handing one carefully to Sam. The other he tucked into the lapels of his own pocket, then patiently instructed Sam how to do the same on his. 

Sam blushed, glancing down at the flower resting upon his suit. "Thanks."

Ellen came up from behind him and grabbed onto Bobby's arm. "Let's go, boys." She walked briskly into the theatre, dragging a grumbling Bobby along with her. "We're in the top balcony, keep an eye out," she whispered to Gabriel as they passed.

Dean and Castiel came by as well, Dean winking at Sam as they walked by. Castiel waved to them both, and Gabriel sent him a wide grin. Gabriel reached out to ruffle Dean's hair, earning himself a dark glare in return. The two were arm-in-arm as they walked by, proudly together despite the crowd. 

Luckily Paris was one of the most accepting places on Earth, especially then.

Gabriel decided to take a leaf out of their book, offering his arm to Sam.

"Sam, I would be honored to escort you," he said. Sam looked confused, almost like he couldn't tell if Gabriel was kidding or not. Gabriel wished he could just tell Sam everything, beg him to leave his family behind and come with Gabriel on a world tour. But that would be selfish, and Gabriel already promised not to mention it.

Sam would be happier here than with Gabriel, and he knew that. Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Uh. Okay," Sam said, looking mollified. Gabriel hooked their arms together and led Sam into the theatre.

For now, he pretended it was enough.

\--

The inside of the theatre was _enormous_. Honestly, Sam's old room could have fit inside the dining hall about seven times over. Hell, the orphanage would fit inside it about three times. 

Gabriel was a comforting presence at his side; he felt out of his element.

For as long as Sam could remember, he was raised in a small, poor orphanage where everyone wore ratty clothes and they didn't get half as much food as they really needed. No one there was ever proper, and the most formal thing Jody took them to was a funeral for the old caretaker. Even then no one could wear a suit; there simply wasn't enough money in the budget for it.

Now, everywhere Sam looked, there were men and women in finery, showing off their jewelry and eating the richest food around. They were dressed in elegance, both men and women in gloves. The conversation, although dull, revolved around the newest gossip in the social circles. 

Sam was terrified.

Thankfully, he could still see Dean and Castiel standing in a corner, holding hands and smiling at each other. Gabriel was still holding onto his own arm, and they moved quickly through the crowd. 

"I want you to see the duchess before you meet her." Gabriel pulled a pair of binoculars out of his pocket, handing them to Sam. Bobby and Ellen had separated at some point, and Bobby met back up with them.

"At intermission, Ellen says we just need to come up to the suite. She'll do the rest." Bobby nodded at Sam. "Good luck. I'm gonna go raid the bar."

Gabriel shook his head fondly while Sam sent Bobby a thumbs up. Bobby called them both idjits, and then went over to the packed bar, pushing in through the people milling about. 

Sam felt a tug on his arm, and then they were moving again, Gabriel leading the way. Somehow, without Sam feeling anything, Gabriel had pulled the tickets out of Sam's pocket and was examining them closely. 

"We're on the far side," he said, steering Sam toward the correct door. They found their seats relatively easily, in the front row of the third section. Sam had grabbed a program and was perusing it closely. He actually was interested in the ballet, and he'd never had a chance to see one before. The final crowd members were filing in, and the lights were beginning to dim. 

Gabriel grabbed the binoculars back, scanning through the crowd. "There she is," he said suddenly, pulling Sam over so Sam could look through the binoculars as well. There, on one of the top balconies, sat an aged woman with a stern face. Her hair was wispy and gray, held back in a tight bun atop her head. Ellen was next to her, but Dean and Castiel were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Bobby, but Sam figured he had just stayed at the small bar outside the auditorium.

Sam focused on the older woman, the one who could be the key to who he was. "Remember me. Please," he whispered, staring at her. 

The lights went down and Sam put the binoculars on his lap. The ballet started, but Sam was too tense to enjoy it. He took the program and began twisting it around his fingers, causing the people around him to glare at him. Gabriel glared at them back, of course, but Sam still stopped playing with the program. With the absence of anything else, he began anxiously drumming his fingers along his thighs. 

The inside of his cheek was shredded from Sam biting on it. 

He felt a warm hand grip his, and glanced down to see Gabriel's hand twisted around his. It didn't feel as uncomfortable as he'd thought, and squeezed Gabriel's hand back. Sam saw Gabriel smile slightly out of the corner of his eye. 

The rest of the first act passed quickly, Sam's hand resting in Gabriel's. At first, Gabriel's thumb had been stroking along Sam's hand, but that had died off as Gabriel got more involved with the play. Sam was too nervous to pay attention, instead wondering what he should say and how he would react to whatever Deanna said.

Another thing: should he call her Deanna or Grandma or Grand Duchess or what? There wasn't really a manual for this kind of stuff, and he'd asked for Gabriel's help enough already.

And that was an even bigger subject. Gabriel. 

When they'd started the journey, Gabriel had been a dick, big enough for Sam to immediately write him off. But then the entire debacle on the ship happened, and Sam realized that Gabriel was faking it almost as much as he was.

And then today, in the shop.

Everything was so confusing. 

Before Sam knew it, the lights were going up and the first act was over. And he'd decided nothing.

"Let's go," Gabriel said, eyes blank and face looking like it was carved out of stone. "Last stop on your journey."

Sam followed him out of the auditorium, walking quickly.

\--

The walk upstairs was an awkward one; neither of them seemed to know what to say. Eventually they stopped in front of an ornate door. Gabriel took a deep breath, not looking at Sam. Sam wasn't looking at him either. 

"Well," Gabriel started. "Guess this is it." _This is the moment when you walk out of my life._ He turned to face Sam, fake grin plastered on his face. Sam had turned too, and he was obviously struggling to say something.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" 

Sam still chuckled at that, even after tossing a half-hearted glare in Gabriel's direction. Gabriel shrugged, making no apologies.

"I just -" he stopped, eyes darting anywhere but Gabriel's face. "Thanks. For everything. I wouldn't even be here without you."

"Don't mention it. Would've done it for anyone."

"But would you have done all of this for anybody?" Sam asked in a whisper, and it was the closest they've come to acknowledging whatever was between them, and it was the closest they can ever get. No matter what, tonight was their last night; it would be too painful to make it into anything more. 

Gabriel shrugged again, not really answering Sam's question. Already Sam was backing away from him emotionally, face shuttering as Gabriel kept letting each barb fall. Sam turned and faced the door, no longer looking at Gabriel. 

Gabriel swore at himself for being a douche. "Listen, Sam..."

Sam turned back around quickly, eyes lighting up. "Yes?"

Gabriel tried making himself say it. 'Sam, you are the prince.' 'Sam, me and Bobby have been using you for the entire time.' 'I think I fell in love with you and I have no idea how to handle it.'

He was a coward. "Good luck in there." He could see Sam's face fall, and resolved to kick himself at some point in the very near future. 

"Okay," Sam said softly, looking almost disappointed. He turned slowly back to face the door. Gabriel walked ahead and almost pushed it open, looking back for one last time.

"You'll do great. You are the prince, after all." Sam's smile was weak, but it was still better than the forlorn look he was wearing. "Now, I'll introduce you, and then you come in. Ready?"

Sam nodded and Gabriel smiled encouragingly at him. "You'll be perfect."

Gabriel went inside the door, making sure to close it behind him. He didn't hear the quiet click as the door missed the lock, opening a few centimeters.

"M'lady," he said, bending down to kiss Ellen's hand. She looked severe, crossing her arms. 

"You took your time," she said in a hushed whisper, gaze darting toward the closed curtain where Deanna sat. "Now get in there."

Gabriel took a deep breath and pushed open the curtain. The grand duchess was sitting there primly, hands clasped over a bejeweled cane. 

"Your Majesty," Gabriel said, dropping swiftly into a low now. The night before, Bobby had taught him all the intricacies of royal societal behavior. For all that Gabriel had complained, it sure was helping.

"Hello, young man." The duchess sounded tired, glancing over in his direction. "May I help you with something?"

"Actually, ma'am, it's how I can help you. I've found your grandson."

Deanna laughed without humor, as though she was already broken beyond repair. "Well, that was original." 

And the _sass_ , there was no way Sam wasn't related to her. "Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry you wasted your time, but I've elected to move on. There is no use living in the past; we must all move on at some point." Deanna stood up, moving laboriously toward the curtain. 

"Wait, ma'am, you have to hear me out." Gabriel ran through the curtain after her, grabbing onto her arm. "He really is Samael. You just need to talk to him."

Ellen hissed a warning under her breath in the corner. Her eyes were concerned, although whether it was for him or Deanna, he wasn't sure. 

"I've had enough. There's only so much heartbreak I can withstand." Deanna sat in a small chair near a desk, glancing at Ellen from time to time. 

"Please, your Majesty." Gabriel leaned forward and crowded her against the window unintentionally. 

"Gabriel," Ellen hissed again, beginning to move forward. It was pointless; obviously Dean had gotten his fighting skills from his grandmothers side. A solid punch to Gabriel's arm, especially with bony hands, was enough to seal the deal.

"Don't you know how to treat your elders?" Deanna said, scowling up at Gabriel. Her head cocked to the side. "Wait. Gabriel. I've heard of you. You were conning up in St. Petersburg, holding auditions to try and find someone who could pass as Samael." 

Gabriel froze. He could feel Ellen's stare burning into the side of his head. His mind was focused, though; nothing was more important than Samael meeting Deanna.

"Please-" he started, trying to convince her. "Sam really is your-"

"Enough!" Deanna said, her glare making Gabriel flinch. "I don't care how long you worked. It won't be him. I've had enough." She narrowed her eyes at Gabriel. "I don't understand how so many people could be so eager to con an old woman out of her money. Please leave."

Two burly security guards came in and grabbed Gabriel by the arms. He cast a desperate glance in Ellen's direction, but she was shaking her head at him. He tried to explain, but she stopped him with another glare. 

"Wait, no, you have to at least -" Gabriel grunted as he was tossed out of the room on his side. The door slammed shut and Gabriel ran over to it, ready to bang on it until Deanna relented.

"Gabriel?" Sam's voice came from somewhere behind him and Gabriel turned guiltily. Sam had a betrayed look on his face and Gabriel flinched. 

"Did you hear all of that?"

"It was _true_?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing as he watched Gabriel. Gabriel licked his lips and averted his eyes, which was answer enough. He winced when he heard a thud against the wall. Sam had punched it and was leaning against the wall. "I can't believe you."

"Wait, Sam," Gabriel started, moving forward. He tried to grab onto Sam's jacket, but Sam hit his hand away. "It wasn't what you think!"

"Really, Gabriel? Cause I _think_ that you needed someone who looked like Samael, and you chose me! And not only _that_ , but you only needed me to get her money! So, was what I think wrong, Gabriel?"

Gabriel bit his lip. "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds a lot worse than-"

"This is over, Gabriel."

"Wait, wait, wait, Sam - okay, it started out that way, me and Bobby needed a pawn, and you just walked into our plan - and shit, nevermind, but then you turned out to actually be the prince! Please, Sam, how else could you have known about the door opening? You remembered it!"

"I don't know if anything I remember is true, Gabriel! Is everything you told me a lie? Is everything I think I know a lie?"

"No, Sam -" Gabriel made another aborted attempt to grab Sam's arm, but he ducked away. "Sam, you have to believe me, you just -"

Sam punched him in the face. Gabriel fell to the carpeted ground, cheek stinging. He rubbed his cheek, looking up at Sam in disbelief. There was a crowd of people watching now, and a silence had fallen over the crowd.

Sam didn't even look angry, which was the worst part. He looked tired, done, and absolutely betrayed. His eyes looked wet, but no tear had fallen down his cheek. Gabriel could feel the pressure building up in his own eyes, and neither he nor Sam moved for a few moments.

And then Sam stepped back, and Gabriel felt his heart break. Sam was shaking his head as he looked at Gabriel lying on the ground.

"I don't believe anything you tell me, Gabriel. Not anymore." Sam turned and pushed through the crowd, disappearing from sight. 

\--

Bobby sighed, remorsefully sipping at the last dregs of the vodka in his glass. He swirled it around, swallowing a burp. The bartender stood at the other end, cleaning out glasses.

Bobby had never cared for the ballet; last time he'd gone, he ended up falling asleep during the first act. Granted, the wine helped him along the way. And then the snoring had started, which prompted other occupants to direct glares at him and Ellen. Coincidentally, it had been their first official date. 

He heard a commotion begin and turned toward the auditorium doors. Patrons had begun leaving, talking animatedly about the show. It must be intermission. Bobby rolled his eyes, scanning the crowd for Gabriel and Sam. It was easier to look for Sam, kid was ginormous. As hard as he tried, he couldn't see them anywhere. Reluctantly turning away, he sent a short message of luck into the air.

Bobby wasn't a religious person by any means, but he had a feeling that those boys might need it.

Although with what Gabriel had told him earlier, they didn't really need it. Because Sam, their Sam, was Samael. They'd somehow found the actual prince, and wasn't that a kick in the head? Too bad Gabriel didn't feel the same.

Bobby let out a sigh.

Gabriel was as good as his kid, and watching him torture himself over this had killed Bobby. Gabriel was giving up the first chance he had at a normal life with someone he loved, and in a remarkably selfless way. Bobby taught that you fight for what you have, but seems like Gabriel had found the one thing he didn't think he had the right to fight for. 

Gabriel might pretend he was strong and independent and untouchable, but Bobby knew him better than anyone. And seemed like Sam had found some way to bury himself into that supposedly cold heart of Gabriel's. And with minimum effort, too. That kid, with his soft smiled and genuine questions, had been the one to finally fight through Gabriel's prickly exterior.

And now Gabriel was letting him go. Bad decision, Bobby thought. 

_Nothing to be done_.

He took another sip of the vodka, signaling the bartender for another.

It was a right tangled mess, and he just hoped at least one of them would get out of it with minimal heartbreak.

\--

Lucifer smiled, watching the fight in the misty orb. He rubbed his blistered hands together, planning his next move. So, they'd figured out he actually was Samael. No matter, especially because Samael himself didn't believe it. He was still an easy target, and maybe Lucifer could even get the brother when he aimed for Samael.

He grabbed a cloak which materialized from thin air. It was a deep red color, and he threw it around his shoulders. The bars to the cell had been weak ever since his most recent outburst. After the attempt on the boat had been thwarted by Gabriel, Lucifer had screamed, letting off a wave of pure energy. The bars were cracked clean across the middle, leaving a small crack that Lucifer had eventually widened. 

He crouched to fit through the gap he had created, standing triumphantly once he was on the other side. There was nothing else in the limbo state he had previously been trapped in, and with a small thought he was moving through space and dimensions to go back to the present. He couldn't waste unnecessary time on finding Samael, so he called forth the duivels to direct his passage, bringing him close to wherever Samael was.

Lucifer smiled, showing a row of broken teeth. The prince's time had almost come to an end, and Lucifer would relish in being the one to end it. 

\--

Gabriel searched for Sam for a majority of the second act. He was nowhere. Gabriel even tried the drink bar, but not even Bobby was sitting there. Panicked, Gabriel went outside, lighting up a cigarette he had palmed from a random stranger. 

He hadn't smoked in a few years, but he still knew how. It was muscle memory, really, and the first few drags helped relax him. He stayed outside for the rest of the show, knuckles tapping anxiously against the stairs as he sat there, waiting. Hopefully he'd see Sam before Sam left, and then he could explain the whole thing.

People began filing out of the auditorium, chattering on about the show itself. Gabriel hopped onto the platform of a pillar, eyes searching for Sam. He waited until the last few stragglers had passed before giving up and slumping against the pillar.

Sam must have left earlier, before Gabriel had gone searching. Gabriel chuckled darkly. 

"I mean, makes sense that he would want out as soon as he heard," Gabriel muttered to himself, hands digging into his forehead. Almost everyone was gone now, a few still hurrying to their cars. 

Gabriel heard a door opening and his head whipped around to the front door. The duchess was walking out to a car that waited by the street. Ellen wasn't with her, and neither were the two security guards who had tossed Gabriel out of her room. 

It was a stupid, idiotic, spur-of-the-moment decision that would either succeed or get Gabriel arrested. He went for it anyway.

He hurriedly walked along the shadows, waiting for the chauffeur to get out of the car before beginning to run. Gabriel slid into the driver's seat, waiting for Deanna to be in the car before speeding off. The change wasn't noticed, but Deanna still looked irritated. 

"James, slow this car down," she ordered, glaring in the mirror. Gabriel turned around for a split second before returning his eyes to the road. 

"I'm not James," he gritted out, keeping his eyes out for the road that led to their hotel. He made a sharp right turn, ignoring Deanna's cry of outrage from the back seat. 

"Stop this car. Imposter!" she cried, tapping her cane against the walls and floor of the car. "Stop. This. Car!" She accented each word with a tap of her cane, each louder than the last. 

Gabriel remained expressionless, pulling up to the side of the hotel. He got out before Deanna could react, pulling open her door. 

"Talk. To. Sam." he growled out, tone brokering no room for disagreement. Deanna hadn't moved, staring stonily ahead. Gabriel let out a sigh, dipping his head. "Look," he said, sudden to absolutely exhausted. "I know you don't want to believe me. I know hope can ruin everything, but you need to just trust me. Please."

"Why should I?" Deanna asked bitingly. "You try and trap me in my room, you abduct me in my own car... You haven't shown yourself to be trustworthy so far."

"Do it for Sam. He just wanted to find his family. And he is your grandson." Gabriel took a deep breath, making a leap of faith, anything to make Deanna go up there. "I was the boy in the place that night, the one who brought you through the servants quarters. Sam remembers that night. You have to talk to him."

"You'll do anything for him, won't you." It's a statement of fact, not a question. Deanna was looking at Gabriel curiously now, without anger. "Why?"

"Let's just say I want him to be happy as much as you do." Gabriel's voice was quiet as he spoke, and he reached out a hand to help Deanna out of the car.

\-- 

Sam threw his clothes into his suitcase. He didn't even feel angry anymore, he was just irritated and upset. He felt betrayed, lied to, used. Gabriel hadn't actually cared about him, not really; it was just another job to him. Sam was stupid for believing anything different. 

Maybe he should have just gone to the fish factory.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sam ignored it. He didn't want to even look at Gabriel right now, much less speak to him. He continued packing up his stuff. The white rose fell from his suit pocket, landing on top of his suitcase. Sam stared at it for a moment, head tilting. He picked it up and brought it to his face, smelling it. His eyes closed, and he could see Gabriel standing there shyly, demonstrating how to properly tuck the rose in. 

He froze, pulling the rose away. He looked at it once more, then tossed it into the trash. 

The knock came again, this time quicker and more impatient. "Go away, Gabriel. I told you this was done." Plus, Sam isn't sure he wouldn't punch Gabriel again if it came to it. 

He resumed packing, and didn't hear the door open. There was a soft creak along the floorboards, and Sam turned in frustration.

"Dammit, Gabriel, I don't want -" Sam froze as he saw the grand duchess standing there calmly, hands resting on her cane. His best began coming faster, and he could feel his heart pumping. "I am so sorry, ma'am, I thought you were someone else."

"Yes, I believe your 'someone else' was the stubborn young man who brought me here."

"Well, let me apologize on his behalf," Sam said, deciding that, yes, he would punch Gabriel if he did see him again.

"Who are you?" Deanna's voice was abrupt, and she looked Sam up and down a few times before striding over to the window seat. She sat elegantly, hands folded in her lap.

Sam chuckled a little, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm not exactly sure. That's why I'm here, I guess. I wanted to find my family."

Deanna considered this before her lips drew up in a facsimile of a grin. "I must say, I'm impressed. Your - Gabriel, did you say? - was very good at finding a talented actor. You would have almost anyone else fooled."

"I'm not acting," Sam said, beginning to become frustrated. "I just want to know who I am." 

Deanna's fake grin remained in place. "Although, you would love to be given some of the reward money, correct?"

Sam was tired of people he didn't know trying to say that they knew him better than he knew himself. He threw a last shirt into his suitcase and went to stand in front on Deanna.

"I didn't even know about the money until I heard you accusing Gabriel of conning you. Well, news flash, he conned me too. I didn't ask to be part of this," Sam snapped, frowning. "I don't know who I am. I have no recollection of anything before I was a kid, and the only home I remember is the orphanage. Gabriel lied to me too. He wove this great story of how I could be the prince, and I fell for it." 

Deanna looked taken aback, but Sam didn't care. He kept on talking, becoming more agitated. "I just wanted to know who the hell I was, and now there's this elaborate hoax with me in the middle, and I regret all of it." _All of it?_ his mind asked, but Sam shoved away the memory of the almost-kiss with a vengeance. "So, I'm sorry for everything you've been through, and I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I had nothing to do with it. And I'm leaving anyway, so you don't have to be bothered by me anymore."

Deanna began to get up, leaning heavily on her cane. Her eyes were thoughtful. "You remind me of John when he was angry. You have the same... focus."

Sam stopped, mind not processing her words. "What?"

"Sit down, please." Sam sat on the bed and Deanna came over to him. She reached out, almost as if to touch his face, but Sam backed away. She pulled her hand back but continued to look at him. "You look like him," she said softly. "You have his fire in your eyes."

Sam didn't know what to say, so he remained silent, holding his breath.

"I lost my Samael when he was but a boy," Deanna said quietly, eyes glazing over slightly, as if she was lost in memory. "Yet not a day goes by when I don't think of him. I still have Dean, of course," she continued, almost conversationally. "But there was something about Samael that I can't find in Dean."

"And do you think I'm Samael?" Sam asked, also in a whisper. Deanna leveled a stare at him, but her eyes looked almost fearful.

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet, but Sam could detect undertones of hope mixed with terror. Sam nodded slowly, clasping his hands together. He pulled the small pendent out from where it lay under his suit, twisting the little horned god around in his fingers. His suitcase fell onto the ground, startling them both, and Deanna's eyes went to where it had fallen. A small black book was sticking out of Sam's suitcase. 

The journal.

Deanna's hands were over her mouth, and she moved slowly, dreamlike, over to where the book lay. She picked it up with trembling hands, turning back toward Sam.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered, hoarse. Sam shrugged.

"Gabriel had it, that's all I know." 

She stared at the journal some more, one hand stroking over the cover. "It was John's. His and Mary's. They wrote everything down in there, from court decisions to stories of Samael and Dean..." She trailed off, going back over to the bed to sit. "The lock could only be opened by a necklace I gave to my grandson."

She looked over at Sam then, and he looked down at the small pendant he held in his hands. Deanna followed his gaze, eyes widening when she saw it. The little horned god sat between Sam's fingers, glinting in the light from the lamp. Deanna reached a hand out to grab it, looking at Sam for permission. 

Sam nodded and Deanna reached around his neck, unclasping the necklace. She brought it to the front of the journal, where two small points lay. The horns fit in the lock perfectly, and the journal snapped open, pages ruffling.

"It was a gift," Sam said suddenly, "because you were leaving the palace. And me and Dean missed you, but you gave me Dad's journal. And it was our secret." He rubbed at his head, confused. 

"Whats happening?" he whispered, looking over at Deanna. She was staring, entranced, at the journal, flipping through the pages. There were tears in her eyes when she looked back up at Sam.

"Samael," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You are my Samael." She laughed tearfully, wrapping her arms around Sam. "You've returned to me at last."

Sam hugged her back tightly, memories flowing back into his head as he sat there with the duchess. With his grandmother. 

He remembered playing in the brook with Dean, and riding horses with the young stableboy, and pranking their parents until both he and Dean were put in time out. Sam buried his face into Deanna's neck, inhaling the now-familiar scent of smoke and lavender. 

"We found each other." 

\--

Gabriel raised his hand in a slight wave, eyes locked on the single lit window. Shadows moved behind the curtains of the room, and Gabriel allowed himself one short-lived, small smile as he pictured Sam's gangly body moving haphazardly around within the room. The smile fell with his hand, twisting into a frown. His gaze fell to where the white rose lay in his palm. Biting the inside of his cheek, he carefully placed the flower in his suit pocket and blew out a heavy breath.

"Bye, Sam," he whispered, looking one final time toward the window where Deanna and Sam were finally being reunited. Sam was happy. Gabriel didn't have any right to be bitter or petty about it. Nothing was worth more than Sam's happiness, and even if he and Gabriel could have - No. Nothing could have ever happened, and wishful thinking wouldn't do anyone any good. Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets and turned jaggedly, fighting off tears as he walked away down the sidewalk, hypersensitive to the soft weight of the rose in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Hopefully the content makes up for it haha. 
> 
> hasn't been beta-read and I did a quick skim through but there are probs still mistakes bc I write it on my iPod and autocorrect hates me. just point then out if they're really bad and I'll correct it ASAP
> 
> only one more after this!!

"Anyway, me and Cas both hightailed it out of there, and lost them around the Arc. Still, scariest thing I've ever done." Dean finished his story with a flourish of his arms, winking over at Castiel. Sam leaned against Deanna's side, wrapping an arm around her. She chuckled, shaking her head at Dean. He grinned unabashedly, throwing her a thumbs-up. 

"The things you miss," Sam commented dryly, eliciting a round of chuckles from the rest of them. Dean nodded appreciatively, leaning his head back against Castiel's legs. 

He and Castiel were on the opposite side of the room, Castiel sitting in the armchair with Dean's head resting on his knee. They both looked content and relaxed, and Sam hid a smile. He was sitting next to Deanna on the settee, arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

It was still crazy to think that this was his family now. He'd been alone for so long (well, as long as he could remember) and it just seemed so surreal. He used to have dreams about finding his family, of meeting his mother, father and living together in a small house. But never anything like this. Never in his wildest dreams did Sam think that he would be royalty.

Sometimes he thought it was all a dream, that he would wake up back in the orphanage to Frank banging on the door to his room and yelling. 

"So, Sam," Dean started, cutting into his thoughts. Sam blinked and looked over at him. "Got any more memories back?"

Ever since Sam had talked to Deanna three days ago, the memories had started trickling in. Slowly. He had remembered a couple more things, mainly short and fractured memories that didn't make any sense until Deanna or Dean explained the context. They had tried using trigger objects, such as the journal, to see if Sam would remember more. They'd helped a little, but nothing else concrete or important had stayed in Sam's mind. 

"No, I haven't. Not even a bit." He didn't try to hide the frustration from his voice; Deanna squeezed his arm and patted his knee, smiling sympathetically. Sam covered her small hand with his own, still a little surprised that he had someone to do that for him. "I'm trying, too. I've read the journal four times, it's just not working."

"It's alright, Sam. We aren't expecting miracles," Castiel said, giving Sam a small smile. Deanna nodded in agreement.

"Having you back is enough of a miracle for me," Deanna said, hugging Sam to her. Dean rolled his eyes behind her, grinning fondly at the two of them. Sam just squeezed Deanna back, smiling into her shoulder. 

"Okay, okay, enough chick-flick moments, time to - ow!" Dean rubbed at the back of his head, where Deanna had slapped him. "That hurt!"

She waved a disapproving finger in his face, frown on her elegant face. Dean cowered at her raised eyebrow, not daring to speak up as she scolded him. Sam held back a laugh, endlessly amused at the fact that Dean - big, macho, kind of butch Dean - was scared of a short old lady. 

Dean looked around for help, gaze darting toward Castiel and then Sam, pleading with his eyes for Sam to help him. Sam just shook his head and tipped his head toward Deanna. He laughed out loud when Dean audibly gulped, catching the wink Deanna threw him. 

Seemed his laughter was infectious, because Castiel burst out into laughter and even Deanna began chuckling, leaving Dean standing in the center with arms crossed. 

"Very funny, you three. Hilarious. Absolutely top of the line wit," Dean grumbled, face red in embarrassment. Sam just laughed harder, leaning back against the wall and relishing Dean's face.

"Dude, you just about pissed yourself there," Sam chortled, earning himself a dark glare from Dean. Completely worth it, even the pillow chucked at his head afterward. 

The laughter died off and Deanna stood fluidly, bending down to kiss Sam on the forehead. He leaned into the touch of her hand on his cheek, and she smiled down at him, patting his cheek. She even moved to kiss Dean on the cheek, hugging him tightly. Sam watched as she left, blowing a kiss to the three boys before gracefully exiting the room. 

"You're both assholes," Dean announced the moment the door shut, glaring at Sam and Castiel in turn. Castiel just shrugged, mischievous glint in his eyes, and Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Dean had looked hilarious. 

So this was what having a family felt like. It was remarkably like how it had been at the orphanage; Sam and another boy there, Barry, had been like brothers, inseparable and best friends. They used to pull off all sorts of pranks together, whether it was against Frank or the other girls that lived there. He and Barry had become almost legends there, before Jody took over the house and stopped the pranking with a stern glare. 

Deanna reminded him of Jody a lot - most of the time, actually. They both had the same protective instinct, and also the same sense of humor. Jody had been almost like a surrogate mother to Sam, always there for him when he needed someone. Her and Deanna would have gotten along fabulously. 

Sam almost missed the orphanage. Almost.

This was a whole hell of a lot better than cold floors and no food, anyway. 

\--

Gabriel stared up at the palace gate, tapping his fingers nervously against the side of his leg. The gate loomed before him, an imposing black object that stood out against the bright marble of the palace itself. With a deep breath, Gabriel pushed open the gate and stepped forward, swallowing heavily.

Sam was inside the castle somewhere, probably surrounded by beautiful noblemen and women, all fawning over the newly reinstated prince. It shouldn't have caused a pain in his chest, but Gabriel still struggled to push the feeling away. He knew exactly the outcome that his decision would have, and he still chose it.

It wasn't Sam's fault that Gabriel had fallen in love with him. Or that Gabriel had pulled him into the scheme, never really intending to tell him the truth. 

Love. 

Strange, that. Gabriel had always heard stories of love as the be-all, end-all; fairy tales where everyone ended up happy and together, where love cured every ill and fixed every curse. Love was the highest form of happiness, the one attainable goal that was at the forefront of the character's minds.

But Gabriel's life wasn't a fairy tale. He wouldn't get the guy and the happy ending. Or either. At least it wasn't all bad; Sam had his family, and even Bobby had found the courage to ask Ellen out. He planned to stay with her for a couple few months, but Gabriel knew it was gonna turn into something more. Hell, even Bones found a new home with Dean and Castiel, who were living their own happy idyllic life in a cottage on the coast.

The only person who had lost in the entire equation was Gabriel. Not that he didn't deserve it, of course. He probably deserved a lot worse, come to think of it. And his happiness was a small price to pay for everyone else to be okay. 

He blinked back the tears, wiping them from his face and pasting on a casual smirk as he entered the castle. Footsteps echoed around the empty corridors, bouncing off the rusted walls and the dusty ornaments. There were lights shining in from overhead, casting an eerie glare down onto the carpeted floor. 

"Hello?" Gabriel called out, oddly reminded of the first time he and Sam had met. He pushed the thought away and narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his composure.

A black-suited man appeared at his side in the blink of an eye, causing Gabriel to jump back in surprise. The man's face was devoid of emotion, fitting in with the drab walls and designs of the old palace.

Gabriel wondered if they'd ordered the matching sets out of a catalogue.

With an elaborate twist of the hand, the butler? footman? motioned for Gabriel to follow him. With a wary look he acquiesced, nodding slowly and following the man up the main staircase. They advanced toward the double doors at the end of the hallway, ornately carved out of mahogany. 

He steeled himself, preparing for any outcome as he went through the doors.

It didn't help.

Sam and Dean were sitting casually on opposite couches, with Castiel sitting ramrod-straight on a chair and watching Dean. Sam was laughing at something Dean had said, and his voice carried over to where Gabriel stood frozen in the doorway. The butler coughed from behind him but he ignored it, straining to catch Sam's words.

"It gets even better, just wait. So me and Barry jump out the window, expecting the snow to break our fall, when we remember that the heat wave had melted up all the snow!" The three of them laughed, Dean pounding his leg and guffawing while Castiel chuckled appreciatively. Gabriel felt like his chest was on fire, pain and longing setting every vein and artery ablaze. He watched the group as they traded short stories, unsure of what to do next. With a decisive spin he turned away, fully intending to leave the way he'd came. All he could hear were the laughs and the whispers, feeling three pairs of eyes burn into his back. 

The butler cleared his throat and motioned for Gabriel to follow him with a stiff arm. The talking died down and Sam looked over, all emotion clearing from his face when he recognized Gabriel.

He almost wished there was anger there, anything other than the blank mask that Sam was wearing. There was a frosty silence coming from the couches, Castiel looking wary and holding a hand on Dean's arm. Dean himself looked pissed off - rightly so - and it was all Gabriel could do to keep walking and try to not make eye contact. 

He slipped. Once. His eyes slid to his left and met Sam's gaze. There was fire in his eyes, matched with a pain from betrayal. Gabriel couldn't stop himself from wincing slightly at the sheer depth of Sam's emotion.

Just two days ago they'd been looking at him with something that might have been at least friendship. Not anymore.

Gabriel kept his back ramrod-straight, walking awkwardly through the room until he crossed into the dining hall. He let out a heavy sigh when he was away from them, rubbing a trembling hand down his face. The lights flickered in the chandeliers, casting a shadow across his face. A single tear escaped his eye, and Gabriel wiped it away hurriedly, trying not to let it show.

The butler led him around the high table and to a staircase, indicating the Gabriel go first. 

"It's your second door on the right, sir," the butler said, bowing imperiously to Gabriel. He backed away slowly, glancing up and indicating that Gabriel should get moving. 

And he did.

He ascended the stairs slowly, running a careful hand along the carved bannister. All the windows were covered with a dark cloth, the only light coming from under the door he was supposed to go in. He took a deep breath and knocked, three light taps on the light door.

"Come in." Gabriel stepped in, leaving the door open behind him in case he needed a quick getaway. This room was cozy, with a fire roaring in the hearth and a tray of drinks sitting on the table nearby. 

Deanna sat in a chair at the front of the room, her back to the large window that covered up most of the back wall. She stood when Gabriel arrived and he flailed, quickly sinking to a knee in front of her. He bowed his head, muttering a soft "Your Grace". 

"There's no need for that," she said gently, gesturing for Gabriel to rise. He did so slowly, unsure of how to act in her presence. Deanna rolled her eyes at him and motioned toward a chair. "No need to stand on my account, Mr..."

"Call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel, then. Please, do sit down and make yourself comfortable." Gabriel hesitantly moved toward a chair and Deanna huffed out an annoyed breath, flapping her arms at him. "I don't bite, you know."

God, she was so much like Sam.

Gabriel sat and crossed his ankles, clasping his hands in his lap. He glanced nervously around the room.

"You called me here, Your Grace?"

"I insist, call me Deanna. This isn't a formal meeting." Deanna moved her own chair in front of Gabriel's and sat, leaning forward with an unreadable look upon her face.

"May I ask what this is about, ma'am?"

"You saved my grandson," Deanna said bluntly, face still sternly showing no emotion.

"Well, I wouldn't say saved, per say," Gabriel tried, shrugging a shoulder. "It was tit for tat, most of the time."

"Modesty. Not something I'd expect from a conman." Deanna's eyes were twinkling and she winked at Gabriel, letting him know she wasn't serious. "Samael told me how you two traveled here. And that you were the serving boy who saved our lives that day in the palace."

"Oh. That," Gabriel said, avoiding Deanna's gaze. She tapped the bottom of his chin and he glanced up, startled. 

"Listen to me, young man," Deanna said, eyes hard. "You saved his life. And mine. And Dean's. You should be proud of the fact, not cowering away from it." 

Gabriel nodded, not daring to argue. Deanna dipped her chin, seeming satisfied, before turning back to the desk. A small suitcase sat on the top, and Deanna pushed a button to flip the latch. The suitcase sprung open, revealing piles upon piles of money.

"Ten thousand rubles, like I promised, all set and ready to go with you. I keep my word." 

Gabriel stared at the money, almost in a stupor. Everything he and Bobby had worked for, sitting right in front of him. Everything he didn't deserve, coming through with the money and Deanna, her and her (undeserved) thanks. He clenched his hands into fists, staring unblinkingly at the money.

"I," he started, trying to find the words. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this."

Deanna didn't look concerned or even disappointed; there was a hint of approval in her gaze, mixed with quite a bit of curiosity and confusion. She glanced between the money and Gabriel, a confused grin forming on her lip. "Can't or won't?"

Gabriel bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. He was a conman, this was his job; he lived in the lie and collected the money at the end of the story. This was how it was supposed to end.

Unless... he went off book. Chose not to follow the script; to make the right decision rather than the easy one. He blew out a heavy breath, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Won't." 

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Deanna didn't sound angry at all; there was a hint of a smile in her tone, but Gabriel couldn't fathom why. She shut the suitcase and moved it back, almost off of the desk. There was fondness in her face as she looked at him, and Gabriel found himself squirming under her gaze. He didn't do emotions like this, and he'd already been a roller coaster this week. It was too much.

Deanna's voice changed then, becoming serious and somber. She reached forward and grasped Gabriel's hand, green eyes looking intently into his own. 

"I wanted to thank you. For saving all of us, and more recently for bringing my grandson back to me." Gabriel felt a sick nausea rolling in his stomach, both from Deanna's words and the memory that the words brought. A boat deck at night, rain falling all around the ship as Gabriel raced to find Sam. A train, everything exploding around them as Gabriel gripped Sam tight and pulled him away. Sam, grabbing Gabriel's arm before he could be killed by spare train parts. Sam, holding Gabriel up on the deck when they danced, ensuring that Gabriel didn't fall. 

It took him a moment to realize that Deanna is still speaking. "You seem to be our guardian angel."

"Listen, I get what you're saying. Really. But I'm not the hero, or angel, or whatever, of this story; you don't need to thank me," Gabriel said harshly, agitated all of a sudden. "Ten years ago, I saved you because I was a kid! I didn't know what to do, but I'd been taught all my life to protect the royal family, to ensure your safety above my own. So there's the excuse for back then.

"But this? I brought Sam back because he was a pawn. I didn't know he was a prince, I thought he was some schmuck who'd believe anything we told him. I used him because it was easy, because it's who I am. I used him to get to you, to get the reward money. I don't deserve your thanks." Gabriel ended the speech, arms crossed across his chest and trying in vain to hold back the resentment and regret from bursting forth. 

"But you aren't taking the money," Deanna said, eyes softening. Her voice was still calm and Gabriel felt the hole in his chest lessening, becoming more bearable. 

Gabriel just scoffed, uncomfortably aware of what Deanna was getting at. "I'm not. Will that be all, ma'am?"

"I just want to make sure I have this right. You don't want the money, even though you've saved Samael's life more than once? I did promise that anyone who returned him to me would be rewarded handsomely."

"I don't want the money, thanks." 

"I can see that." Deanna was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful pause that caused Gabriel to stew quietly in his seat. Deanna waits a few more moments, and Gabriel shifts, waiting to hear what Deanna has to say. 

"Is there any way I can show my thanks?" Deanna asked, looking imploringly at Gabriel.

He shook his head, staring unflinchingly at the ground and holding back the turmoil of emotions rising in him. He chewed on his lip, finally raising his head enough to meet Deanna's gaze. The duchess was looking at him strangely, like she couldn't fathom him out, but there was a note of approval in her eyes as well. 

"Sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing else I would ask for that's yours to give. Sorry." Gabriel fled, bowing quickly and turning, letting his mask fall as he hurried down the stairs. The butler was nowhere in sight, so Gabriel stopped for a moment, leaning back against the far wall. His hands rubbed over his face, trembling. A quiet sob escaped, and Gabriel bit his lip, refusing to let anything else out.

This was a job. Time to start acting professional. He cast the feelings aside, like Bobby taught him to all those years ago and started walking away, resolving not to get caught there. The butler still wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Gabriel retraced his path.

He passed through the hallway, opening the door into the room Thankfully, Sam and the others weren't sitting on the couches, and he let out a relieved breath. He wiped quickly at his wet cheeks, blinking to try and reduce the redness. The lights had been dimmed and Gabriel turned, trying to remember which door he'd come in through. 

_Best guess, then_ , he thought, opening up a door that looked slightly familiar. It led into a hallway that most certainly didn't look familiar, so Gabriel shut the door and returned to the room. He chose another door and crossed his fingers, hoping that it was right.

The door led to the staircase he'd first come through, and he grinned, eager to leave. He walked quickly down the hallway, pulling his gloves back on and shoving his hands into his pockets. The stairway was long and Gabriel started down it, hand resting lightly on the banister. He stopped halfway down, freezing at the sound of a familiar (angry) voice.

Sam was at the bottom of the steps, arguing hotly with a small man that Gabriel didn't recognize. The man seemed to be holding out two suits, both of which looked garish and unconventional. Neither were as classy as the one Sam had worn for the ballet, one a tacky brown tweed and the other a pure white tuxedo.

"-there is no way I'll wear either of them, ever," Sam was saying, gesturing at the suits the man was holding. The man opened his mouth to argue back, most likely, but Sam simply held up a quelling hand. Gabriel tried to sneak by without Sam noticing him, but he slipped and grabbed the banister, knee hitting the marble with a bang. 

Both Sam and the man turned, startled. Gabriel stood there sheepishly, unsure of how to react. Sam's face had shuttered at the sight of Gabriel, and Gabriel tried not to flinch at the blank mask he was faced with. 

"Gabriel." Sam's voice was cold, one eye trailing along Gabriel's face. He didn't move, other than crossing his arms across his chest and facing Gabriel head on. "Have you finished your business here?" 

By the bitter tone of his voice it was obvious that Sam knew why Gabriel had come. And Gabriel didn't plan on telling Sam that he hadn't taken the money. Better to let him think the worse of Gabriel; maybe someday Sam would forget him and move on. 

It. Was. Just. A. Job.

"Yes, actually. Had a good chat with the duchess, and we've got the entire situation squared away." Gabriel let his voice sound careless and flippant, not letting on to how much he hurt inside. Sam's eyes narrowed at him while the small man spluttered next to him. 

"Sir, you must address his majesty in the formal 'your majesty' or 'your highness', and not in such familiar terms," he blustered, shoving his way in front of Sam and turning a disapproving look Gabriel's way. Gabriel caught Sam rolling his eyes above the man's head and fought back a smile. Sam pushed the other man away with a large palm, meeting Gabriel's eyes. 

"That won't be necessary, George; he's leaving anyway."

"No, don't let me avoid protocol." Sam's voice wasn't the only one that could freeze the room in a sentence. Gabriel learned his from Bobby, and it was obvious from Sam's frown that he'd hit it spot on. With a graceful bow, he bent for Sam, looking at the floor while he struggled to keep a leash on his emotions.

He straightened with a blank look on his face, murmuring a soft, "Your Majesty," under his breath before making direct contact with Sam's gaze one final time. Sam never had been good at concealing the emotion from his eyes, and Gabriel could read everything he wasn't showing in them.

Betrayal, mostly. And maybe even a hint of regret. But that could just be Gabriel projecting.

He turned on a heel and padded down the hallway, walking quicker when he passed the corner. Sam's eyes locked on his back as he left, and Gabriel couldn't shake the weight of his stare even as he opened the door into the sunlight. A car was waiting for him to take him to the train station and Gabriel went to it gratefully, glad to be free of the awkward oppressive feelings of the old palace.

Sam's betrayed glare rose up behind his eyelids as he closed them, and Gabriel winced, finally letting go of his emotions. But he didn't break down, not yet. That would be for later, when he was alone and on a train somewhere far, far away.

It was best for everyone.

\--

"I can't believe that asshole had the nerve to come here," Dean hissed, knuckles cracking menacingly. "After everything he fucking did."

"Dean," Castiel started, trying to calm him down. Ever since Gabriel had left the palace he'd been on edge, snapping at waiters and being generally more dickish than normal. "You need to let it go. It won't do anything now."

"Stop being reasonable and be pissed off with me," Dean muttered, tapping an agitated finger against the bedpost. Castiel sighed, wrapping his fingers around Dean's hand and pulling it into his lap.

He, Dean, and Sam were sitting in the latter's bedroom, Dean on the bed with Castiel at his side, while Sam sat on the window ledge and stared out at the bustling roads of Paris. Castiel was concerned about him. He hadn't spoken much since Gabriel left, opting instead to stare blankly out the window, forehead wrinkled in thought. Dean, on the other hand, had threatened multiple times to kick Gabriel's ass, and each time Castiel ran through the reasons why he wouldn't actually do so.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean was wheedling him, breaking into Castiel's thoughts and pulling on his hand. "Let me be angry, I deserve it."

"Technically, Sam deserves it," Castiel pointed out, sending another concerned glance in Sam's direction. The boy's shoulders were hiked up and his arm was pulled tight around his legs. His head rested against the side of the window, and Castiel watched as the dark head of hair didn't move once. Dean nudged Castiel and he turned back, meeting Dean's worried gaze as he nodded toward Sam.

"I'm gonna wring that scumbag's neck, I -"

"Can we just stop talking about this?" Sam's voice was quiet and he hadn't moved, but both Dean and Castiel froze, heads whipping over to where Sam sat. They waited for him to elaborate, but nothing came. 

"Sure thing, Sammy," Dean said, looking a little angry still. He was worried about Sam too, but Castiel knew that his worry was best expressed through anger and protective gestures. They sat in silence for a few moments, resting along each other. Abruptly, Dean rolled off the bed and headed for the icebox in the corner. Castiel watched him go, shoulders tense as he bent over to grab the vodka. 

Dean left the room, calling out a vague excuse over his shoulder, leaving Sam and Castiel alone in the room together. He looked over at Sam's figure, trying to decide how best to go about it.

"Sam," he said quietly, getting up from the bed and moving to stand near him. Sam acknowledged him with a quiet hum, not turning to look at him. Resigned, Castiel sat, removing the trenchcoat and tossing it onto a chair. He leaned back against the window and smiled over at Sam, trying to evoke some sort of reaction from him. 

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Castiel knew there was, but maybe Sam would be more comfortable if he could control the situation. Sam shook his head, visibly biting at his lip. 

"No, not really. Just trying to figure some things out," he responded, still not looking over at Castiel. 

"Anything I can help with? I have known Gabriel for a while." Sam started, glancing over at Castiel with surprise. "Yes, Sam, I know you're acting this way because of him. As does Dean. You must've missed the thinly-veiled death threats he's been directing at Gabriel for a good half hour now."

"Oh." Sam's voice was quiet and unemotional, although Castiel guessed that was intentional. "I didn't know it was that obvious."

Castiel wisely didn't respond, and Sam continued without any prodding from him. "I guess I expected a lot more than I got, and I'm dealing with the aftermath."

"You have a right to be angry."

"Oh, I know I do." Sam grinned slightly, although it looked just a little broken and bitter. "I just - I wish I didn't have to feel this way. It would have been so much easier if -" He cut himself off, but it wasn't hard to guess the rest of that statement. Castiel nodded, letting it go; he wasn't trying to pry, nor was he Dean. Sam was still talking, words getting louder as he finally began showing his emotions. 

"I shouldn't have expected anything, really. It was just a job to him, always was, and I still got a family out of it. I just wished he'd been honest since the beginning. We still could've gone to find the duchess, and he still would've ended up getting the reward money. He lied the entire fucking time, and led me on for all of it. I went in blind, and he completely had me fooled." Sam was gripping the window edge so hard that his fingers were turning white and Castiel watched carefully, making sure he didn't cut himself. Sam's breath was coming quicker, and he let Sam get it all off his chest. 

After the rant Sam sunk down in his seat, eyes misting over and looking at Castiel with all the innocence of a betrayed child. "He didn't have to fool me this whole time. Maybe if he hadn't I wouldn't be feeling like this now."

"Love is strange," Castiel murmured, glancing sideways at where Sam sat. His head whipped around, eyes red, and stared at Castiel. 

"Why would," he started, face falling at the knowing look that Castiel was giving him. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter now." He curled up again, leaning against the window.

"He didn't feel the same. So why do I still feel this way?" Castiel tilted his head, considering. He'd seen the way the two acted with each other and would bet money on the fact that Gabriel was in love with Sam too. Sam just wasn't convinced of it.

"Sam," Castiel began, unsure of how to word the next part. "Gabriel isn't the person to give up what he wants easily. He's stubborn, which I'm sure you learned," Sam answered this with a sarcastic chuckle, "but I think that he's deciding to let you go. As I recall, you didn't react very well to the news that he was playing you, nor should you have, but I believe that Gabriel feels that he is making the right decision."

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "You didn't hear him today. He doesn't feel anything for me."

"Another thing I've learned about Gabriel? He's a wonderful actor. I wouldn't believe everything he says or does at face value, especially after what happened. Once he makes a decision, he normally sticks to it," Castiel said, shrugging. He wasn't lying; he believed that Gabriel was choosing to let Sam go, out of some ridiculous newfound sense of self-sacrifice. Which was hurting the both of them, and just heightening Dean's blood pressure. 

"So, what, his decision was to skiv off and let me, what, move on? Because, gotta say, pretty shitty way to do it," Sam folded his arms, turning away from Castiel with a frown. A rainstorm had started while the two talked, and water pinged off of the window as Sam glared out of it. 

"That is what I think," Castiel said, giving an affirming nod. "Just, think on it, please?"

"Whatever," Sam said, not looking over at Castiel. 

Castiel stood up, laying a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know it hurts, and I apologize. I'm not sure how I would react if Dean betrayed me. Probably much like you would."

Sam nodded jerkily, not relaxing under Castiel's hand but not moving away from it either. He turned and walked off, joining Dean in the hallway. He closed the door gently behind him, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Doing any better?" Dean asked from where he was sitting, playing with the rim of his bottle. Castiel shrugged in response, leaning on the wall next to Dean and looking down on him.

"I hope he'll re-evaluate things, but he's too hurt to do much right now." Dean nodded tiredly, looking more worried than angry now. He'd cooled down, and Castiel reached a hand down to pull him up. Dean grasped it and tugged instead, pulling Castiel to him.

They hugged tightly, and Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck. Sam had been so distraught over the entire affair, and he knew that Dean wasn't sure of what to do.

"He'll be okay, he's a strong kid," Dean was saying, holding Castiel to him. "He'll get over this eventually." 

\--

Gabriel stopped in front of the door, hand poised to knock. The sound of fumbling came from inside the room and he squared his shoulders. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for the gravelly "come in." 

Bobby was standing in front of a mirror, decked out in finery and court wear. He was turning side to side, inspecting how the suit fit. As he turned to the left he caught sight of Gabriel in the doorway, grinning at him.

"Wasn't gonna leave without saying goodbye." Gabriel moved forward and Bobby wrapped him in a hug. He clutched at Bobby's back in a way he hadn't since he was young, relaxing in the smell of cigarettes and bars. Bobby pulled back and held Gabriel at arm's length. 

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Back to St. Petersburg, figured I'd look up a couple of our old contacts. Get out of the business, at least." Gabriel pulled out of Bobby's grip with a fake smile. "Don't be a stranger."

Bobby's gaze turned sympathetic as Gabriel moved, and he reached out to put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Boy, what have you gone and gotten yourself into?"

Gabriel just shrugged, giving a self-deprecating smile. "Just the usual. Pulled a con." Bobby was shaking his head, and Gabriel pulled away, trying to tamper down the emotions that were threatening to overtake him. He moved over to Bones, who was sitting on the couch and watching the exchange with a lazy expression. 

"Hey, boy." Gabriel squatted and ran his hand along Bones' head, scratching behind his ears. "I'm gonna miss you, mutt." Bones whined, licking Gabriel's hand. Gabriel clenched his jaw. "I can't stay. This isn't my world."

Bones barked mournfully, tail falling still at Gabriel's words. He licked another stripe along Gabriel's palm, nosing it gently. "Take care of Sam for me, okay?" Bones panted in response, barking loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." Gabriel brought his face close to Bones' head and kissed the top of it, wrapping his arms around the large dog. Bones licked the side of his face and Gabriel broke away with a laugh, patting Bones' side as he turned to leave.

"Gabriel." Bobby's voice was stern, and Gabriel couldn't stop himself from freezing at the tone. He waited for Bobby to continue, slowly turning around to face him. "You're not gonna just leave, not without talking to Sam?"

"We talked. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Gabriel shook his head, trying to pull away. Bobby must have noticed, and reached out to get a firm grip on his arm. They just looked at each other, Bobby's gaze intense while Gabriel avoided it. Moments passed and neither moved, other from Gabriel shifting uncomfortably. 

With a disappointed sigh Bobby pulled back, letting go of Gabriel's arm. "You have no idea, do you?"

"No, Bobby, please enlighten me," Gabriel deadpanned, receiving a slap to his head for his comment.

"About Sam, you damn idjit."

"Bobby, we've been over this," Gabriel started, cut off by Bobby's pointed glare.

"No, we haven't, now shut up, sit down, and listen for once in your fool life." Gabriel sat, if only in surprise at Bobby's scarily calm voice, careful not to sit on Bones' tail. "Sam feels the same about you as you feel about him. No, shush," he hissed, as Gabriel opened his mouth to comment. "You're both dumbasses, but you're worse than he is. He's been moping around for the past three days, enough so that Castiel had to talk to him." 

Gabriel tried to jump in and comment, but a hard glare from Bobby left him silent. Bobby didn't get it. No one got it. They were trying to make Gabriel into this heroic figure, bowing out because he wasn't worthy of Sam. Granted, he wasn't, but it didn't make him a hero. It made him a coward. Bobby was still ranting at Gabriel, frowning at him. 

"I told you to ball up before the performance and you didn't. And now you're bowing out before you could even explain anything to Sam?"

"Sam doesn't want me explaining anything," Gabriel finally burst out, standing up and staring Bobby down. "Haven't you heard? He doesn't want to talk to me! We saw each other the other day and I wanted to scream, he was cold and betrayed and I don't have any right to explain anything to him. He doesn't want anything, at all, whatsoever, to do with me. So, please tell me, why the fuck would I want to force that on him?"

"Because he's in love with you, you idjit! He's hurting just as much as you are, and you're too dense to talk to him!" Bobby snapped, throwing his hands to the side. "Just talk to him for Chrissake-"

"Goddammit, Bobby, I tried explaining and he doesn't want to hear it! Frankly, I don't blame him, I've done nothing to deserve his forgiveness, and it'll be easier for everyone if I'm just out of the picture, alright?" Gabriel yelled, pulling at his hair in frustration and beginning to pace. 

"Do you even realize the mistake you're making?" Bobby's voice was soft now, and Gabriel froze, wanting desperately to turn into him and just hug him like he had as a child, when he had woken up screaming from nightmares of fire and guns.

"Yes," Gabriel whispered, a stark contrast from his earlier shouts. His voice was hoarse and his chest hurt, and he just wanted to leave already and start over somewhere else, somewhere far from all the pain and drama and reminders. 

"Gabriel..." Bobby said, stretching out his hands to pull Gabriel into another hug. "You two don't deserve this."

Gabriel just sniffed and curled into Bobby, the only father figure he'd ever known.

"I know you're pissed at me," he said, pulling away. "But I have to do this."

"You don't have to. But you're choosing to. There's a difference."

Gabriel shrugged and backed up, sending a small, sad smile at Bobby. "Not to me." 

He stretched out a hand to Bobby, who gave him an unreadable look. They grabbed hands and shook, Gabriel trying to hold back his fear at leaving. Bobby looked like he was holding his own emotions back, and he held tight onto Gabriel's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, old man. Even though you're pretty grumpy most of the time."

"You too, kid. Even if you are an idjit."

They let go and Gabriel turned to leave. He was out the door before he heard a quiet, "It wouldn't be easier for me." 

\--

The ballroom was alight with music, reverberating throughout the hall. Couples twirled around, while the dateless sat in chairs along the side, waiting for anyone to ask them to dance. Sam peeked out from behind the curtain, gulping as he saw the easy way with which everyone interacted. 

Dean and Castiel were even on the dance floor, moving around and laughing with each other, faces tucked close together as they danced. The song changed to a slower one and they began to waltz, keeping perfectly in time with each other. 

Sam closed his eyes and he was on a boat, staring at the floorboards as he and Gabriel moved together, precise movements around the upper deck while slow music played in the background. Gabriel's eyes were intensely concentrated on Sam's face, a burnished gold in the light of the setting sun, and Sam felt himself moving toward Gabriel, eyes locked on the curl of his lips.

Sam let the curtain fall, opening his eyes.

He only became aware of a presence behind him after a few moments, whipping around. There was a chance, small, almost negligible, that - Sam stopped when he saw Deanna standing there with a small smile, watching him. He tried not to frown, pushing away that flicker of hope with a wall of bitterness and anger. 

"You were hoping I was him, weren't you," she stated, moving closer. 

Sam shook his head, before realizing the trap. "Who was I hoping you were, again?" 

Deanna just tilted her head at him, smiling knowingly. Sam sighed and scratched the back of his neck, letting his hand rest there. 

"Sam, come with me," Deanna instructed, grabbing a hold of Sam's arm and pulling him after her. They went to the curtain and Deanna pulled it back. The couples were still dancing, and Deanna looked over them with a fond smile. "This is where you were meant to be, Sam. This is the life you were meant to live." 

Sam just nodded, unsure of how to respond. He watched the couples moving, spotting Bobby and Ellen in the crowd, dancing together with shy smiles on their faces. They looked happy together, and Sam was glad Bobby had finally gotten the courage to ask her out.

He and Bobby had chatted after Gabriel had left. Not left the palace, of course; Bobby came and told him that Gabriel was leaving permanently, heading back to Russia. He wasn't sure how to react, but something in his chest had twanged painfully at the news. Gabriel was probably already gone, leaving Sam behind, nothing more than a bad memory. 

Turned out the entire trip was just one big bad memory. Everything had been corrupted by Gabriel's betrayal, and Sam found himself looking back on even the good moments with skepticism and criticism. 

And yet he still couldn't get Gabriel off of his mind. Small things reminded him of Gabriel, little quirks that were unique to him. Still saw the gentle confidence in his eyes, and the quiet pride he held in Sam when he answered a question correctly. He didn't see how it all could have been an act.

He needed to stop thinking about Gabriel. Maybe that would make it stop hurting. He came back to himself when he felt a hand on his, and jerked. Deanna was grinning fondly at him. 

"Sam, I don't expect you to be completely comfortable here. It took your brother years, too. And he grew up immersed in it. Until the revolution, of course." Deanna leaned forward and wrapped Sam in a hug. "I won't be offended, or angry, or anything but pleased, with whatever you do. Yes, this is the life you were meant for, but it doesn't mean it has to be the life you choose."

Sam wasn't sure what to say, and he just hugged Deanna back, leaning down a bit to bury his head in her shoulder. "Thanks," he said, voice raspy with emotion. She just smiled enigmatically and pulled back, tapping at his cheek with a stern look. 

"But I expect you to keep in touch. I've lost you once, and I don't want to do it again. Plus, your brother's blood pressure makes Castiel nervous enough as it is, and I don't need to deal with him puttering about with shaking hands all the time, understand?" Deanna said, poking Sam in the chest on the last word. He just smiled and wrapped her up in another hug, letting go after a few moments. 

Deanna strolled away, walking elegantly through the curtain and taking her place on the chair at the head of the hall. There was a round of applause as she entered, and the entire hall bowed in deference to her. After a minute the music continued and the dancing resumed, shouts of laughter coming from around the room. Sam watched it all with a considering expression, before letting the curtain settle into place. He took a step back into the small room, overwhelmed. 

Bones whined in the corner, trotting up to lick at Sam's hand. He sat down and leaned against Sam's legs, who reached a hand down to run it through his fur. Bones barked happily, butting his soft head against his palm. 

"Hey, buddy," Sam said, crouching down to ruffle the dog's fur. Bones laid down and rolled over, and he scratched his belly. "What do you think I should do?"

Bones just jumped up when Sam's hands left him and placed his front paws on Sam's knees. He cocked his head at Sam, eyes bright and clueless. Sam snorted, pushing at Bones' head until he was off of him. 

Bones growled. Sam paused, looking down at the dog, surprised. But Bones wasn't facing him; rather, his hackles were raised and his lip was curled toward the door. He began to stalk forward, moving at an almost threateningly slow pace, before taking off and running through the open door. 

"Bones!" Sam called, whistling to try and get the dog's attention. He peered outside and caught a flash of the dog's fur, a golden shine against the dark green of the garden. The wind picked up, ruffling Sam's hair against his forehead. With an annoyed sigh Sam went outside, shutting the door behind him. He shivered in the chill, cupping his hands around his mouth and calling the dog's name. 

There was no response, and Sam folded his arms against the cold, venturing farther into the garden. The hedges loomed threateningly above his head, blocking out the light coming from the party. He hissed Bones' name again, hoping that the dog would come running.

Nothing moved. Sam heard the hint of a whine and started to go forward, swearing quietly under his breath. He glanced back toward the palace one last time before jumping over the fence blocking off a section of the garden. 

He didn't notice the hedges grow and mix behind him, cutting off his only exit.

Sam trudged along the path, following the sound of Bones' whine. He scratched uncomfortably at his white suit (that George and Deanna had somehow forced him into wearing), trying to pull the collar of it down. It felt suffocating. 

A small light illuminated the path and Sam followed it, unsure of where it led but hoping that Bones was okay and alive at the end of it. He took a step forward, passing over a crossway, and felt a push in his back. Stumbling forward, he reached out a hand and caught himself on the edge of a bench.

He turned back quickly to see who it was, and was confronted with a wall of hedge. Sam stepped back, eyes narrowing at it. He reached out a hand to poke at it, see if there was some way to get through it. As he stretched a hand out he heard a low growl and stopped, freezing in place. 

No way was he sticking his hand in that. There was no other way out but forward. He turned back and followed the light again, listening as Bones' whines got quieter. 

"Bones!" Sam called, advancing toward the gap between the hedges. He shoved his way through, stumbling out onto an elaborate bridge. He spun around, confused, before spying a limp figure on the bridge. The wind whipped, buffeting at Sam's face with an icy chill. 

He pushed against the wind, fighting to make it to the still figure. As he got closer he realized it was Bones, lying unmoving in the middle of the bridge. Sam sank to his knees beside the dog, numb fingers trying desperately to find a pulse. The wind howled around them, spiraling away into a black cloud. Sam covered Bones' body with his own, shielding him from the cold. 

He looked up at the black cloud, swirling around above his head. A misshapen figure formed in it, twisting and turning into a rough approximation of a human being. The cloud itself glowed with a bright white light, before crashing to the ground and dissipating. Sam shielded his eyes and peered through the slits between his fingers.

Standing on the bridge was a man in a long black coat tied with red rope. His hood was pulled over his head and Sam couldn't make out his face. He pulled his hands away from his eyes and stood slowly. The man's face was turned down, and he seemed to be unmoving.

Bones hadn't stirred under Sam's hands yet, and Sam glanced down nervously at his motionless form before turning back toward the strange man. 

He was looking directly at Sam. 

Sam blinked and stepped back, startled. It was like his movement prompted the other to follow, and before Sam could turn to run, the man was standing right in front of him.

The man - or whatever the hell it was - had dark, cruel eyes that were trained on Sam's, not even blinking. His skin was blistering, peeling away from his face and leaving pink welts behind. He had a cruel smile that curled out, giving him a terrifying and otherworldly look. 

Sam forgot how to breathe. And move. 

The man reached out a hand, spindly fingers contorting into a claw as he stretched toward Sam. Sam backed up quickly, mind racing as he tried to make sense of what the fuck had just happened. 

"Remember me?" The man smiled, a twisted contortion of his face, causing the already peeling skin to crack even more. Sam's head hurt as he stared at the man, trying to remember. The music was playing again, an eerie melody that twined itself through Sam's ears. He fell to his knees, hands clasped over them, and gasped out a choked-up sob. 

"Stop," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. The man just laughed, leaning down to grab Sam by his hair and tug him up. He instinctively fought the grip, wincing at the pull on his head. "I don't - I don't remember, I don't, I'm sorry."

The man's eyes glittered cruelly and he threw a hand out. A cold mist settled in the atmosphere, Sam's jaw clacking together as he shivered. Clouds began to roll in, obscuring the castle from Sam's eyes. Bones was still barking, trapped beneath a cage of gravestone and metal. 

"They used to say I would burn," the man hissed, face coming closer to Sam's. He could smell his rancid breath, and watched as more skin peeled away from the blisters. "But ice is much more interesting to control, don't you agree?" Sam gasped for air as the man's hand came around his neck, shaking him from side to side like a rag doll. "Do you remember me yet, Samael Winchester?"

The man's grip released him and Sam crashed to the floor, curling up subconsciously to protect his torso. His head was screaming with the music, and the cold was settling into his bones. It was so cold, like being slowly pulled into a frozen lake, unable to escape. 

Memories rushed in, battering at Sam's psyche, and he whimpered, grabbing at his head. He tried to relax, to push the memories away, but they were relentless, wrapping themselves into neat little areas where they had been missing before. Sam could feel himself sweating, fighting off the cold that had begun to slow his heart, and accepted the memories. A golden glow shone around the cemetery, wrapping Sam up in the light. The man watched, self-satisfied, and curled his hand around the vial in his pocket.

Sam stood up, woozy, and blinked wearily at the man standing in front of him. He leaned on a gravestone, feeling the cold brush of stone seep into his fingertips.

With a voice hoarse and full of ten years of pain and regret, he pointed an accusing finger at the man and frowned. "You killed my family. You cursed us all," he stuttered out, wiping at his fevered brow and feeling his lips twist into a hateful curl.

"Lucifer."

\--

Gabriel said a quick thank you to the cabbie, tossing his money onto the till between the front and back seat. The cabbie grunted an affirmation and Gabriel left the taxi, covering his face as he hurried toward the train station. He grimaced against the chill, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

The train station was packed, everyone shoving to get to the front. Gabriel held back, watching the pandemonium before slipping out the back and lighting up a cigarette. He took a few drags, leaning over the brick wall. He breathed heavily, taking in deep breaths.

He could hear the train coming, and headed back inside. The (forged) papers were in his pocket, a parting gift from Bobby. They gave his name as Gabriel Novak, stealing a last name from Castiel, and said he was heading to Russia. 

As he pulled out the papers a white rose fell to the ground, almost trampled over by heavy boots that would have crushed the flower into the ground. Gabriel watched it fall, contrasting with the dark wooden floor. He almost laughed; the obvious message was so obvious. 

Innocence and darkness. Blind trust and misleading deception. Sam and Gabriel. 

The metaphor was blindingly obvious, and Gabriel wasn't sure what to do. Scream, maybe, but that wouldn't go over too well with the other customers. He reached down and protected the flower with his hand, scooping it carefully into his hand. It lay in his palm, wilting and dying. Gabriel almost laughed, but his chest constricted tightly. 

The death of innocence. Might as well make the entire situation more clear, right?

He sighed, tucking the flower back into his pocket. Being more careful, he grabbed his passport and stepped into a line. 

It would be so easy. Leaving it all behind. He could toss the flower, so to speak. Leave Sam behind, make a new life for himself, forget all of this had ever happened.

End it all.

Or he could stay. Gabriel looked back at the door, where snow had begun falling softly, blanketing the world in a pure white. He glanced up at the ticket master, stamping passports with a frown on his face. 

The easy option or the hard. Leaving or staying.

Sam would never forgive him, that was for sure. But maybe he didn't need forgiveness. Maybe he needed closure. An ending to the tragedy that was his life, a final rejection that would help him move on. It would certainly be easier for him.

But leaving was still the easy way out. The coward's option. Gabriel glanced at the door again.

He was so _fucking_ tired of being the coward. 

\--

"In the flesh," Lucifer crowed, letting a fist fly toward Sam. It connected and he fell with a pained cry, palm scraping on the gravel. "Quite literally, actually. I've been trapped in this... vessel, for years now, unable to escape."

Sam crawled backward, away from Lucifer's advance, holding a hand up in defense. Lucifer just laughed, thrusting a fist into the air. He was thrown into the air, coming down crushingly hard at Lucifer's feet. He gasped, air percussively knocked out of him. 

"You see, Samael, you and your brother's untimely escape stopped me from completing my half of the bargain. I kill the Winchesters, the demons give me immortality." Lucifer bent down and stroked a gentle hand down Sam's bleeding cheekbone, collecting the blood on the tip of his finger. He moved the finger to his mouth and licked, smiling eerily as he swallowed the blood. Sam froze, suddenly sure that there was no way he could survive this. 

"So I was trapped in Purgatory, biding my time, waiting until my loyal servant found you. I could never go after your brother, he was too protected. But you... you were alone, getting fooled by a conman." Lucifer bent close to his face, foot landing on his chest and pushing down hard. He continued speaking, in almost a conversational tone, while Sam tried to breathe.

"Poor little Samael Winchester, with no memory and no conman to protect you now. I may have failed in killing you before, but now you're all alone. You took my life from me a decade ago, now it's your turn to pay the price."

"I don't... even remember... what I did," Sam gasped out, twisting around Lucifer's foot to try and get it off of him. Lucifer just chuckled, bending down until he was scant centimeters from Sam's mouth. His breath reeked, and Sam gagged.

"Such a pretty little prince. You'll look wonderful with your entrails outside of your body." Lucifer stood up, clapping his hands together decisively. His foot still rested on Sam's chest, although the pressure had lessened.

"But first a story is in order, I think... See, Samael, it was twenty years ago. Your father hired me to advise. Observe and advise, that was all I did. I watched the court and reported back to your father, gave him my opinion on the decisions he should make. It went well for a while, until Bobby Singer became involved in the court.

"Your father believed he needed more advisors, so he asked long-time friend Bobby to help him out. Bobby was smart, smarter than your father was, and suspected me for a long time. He never spoke against me directly that I know of, although I am sure that he whispered the words of accusations into John's ear when I was not present."

Sam's chest had become unfettered as Lucifer began to pace during his speech. He tried to crawl away, to find help, but Lucifer caught him. He felt his legs being pulled back by an unseen force, then a heavy blow to his right cheek. His face began swelling up, and his lip had split from the force of the blow.

"Ah ah ah." Lucifer's voice was gentle, as though he was scolding a naughty child, completely at odds with his actions. "Don't be impolite, I haven't finished the story yet.

"It all ended when Bobby caught me practicing magic. It was a harmless blood magic, one that would ensure protection of the kingdom in the war that I knew was coming. But Bobby would not believe me, and instead showed evidence to John. I was banished and told never to return, by your father himself. 

"But, you see, the dark spirits had never left me. And I searched until I found this. It's a contract, and I was expected to keep it. I failed, and here we are now." He kicked Sam in the chest, pushing him backward, closer to the edge of the bridge. The cement cracked, small pieces falling into the frozen water below. The ice cracked, black water swirling around.

Sam glanced backward, calculating the distance between him and the edge.

Too small for comfort.

More chunks broke off, splashing down into the water. Sam's suit was torn, falling off at the shoulders and pulling away from when he had been dragged across the ground. There were shallow cuts all over his body, aching whenever he tried to move. He stuck a tongue out to lick the corner of his lips and tasted blood, coughing and trying to release the pressure on his lungs. A grating sound reached his ears and Sam half-twisted on the ground, trying to find where Lucifer had gone. Instead he saw the final piece of the bridge crack and fall away, leaving Sam's head dangling over the edge. He tried to scramble away, refusing to look at the icy water below, and get to a more stable part of the bridge. The part he was laying stunned on began tipping, falling slowly until it was hanging from the bridge by a few cables. Sam clung on to the edge, reaching a hand up to grab a more stable piece. 

His mind was racing, trying to figure some way out of the situation. Unbidden, a vision of Gabriel came to mind, of manipulation and distraction, bringing along with it painful memories that Sam didn't want to relieve. He shoved them away, refusing to examine the images while he was trying to fight for his life. Or tried to.

He'd never told Gabriel how he really felt. It shouldn't have been so important, not when his life was in danger and he needed all his concentration for escaping Lucifer. But the thought stuck at the back of his mind, and he allowed himself one more thought.

_Please, just let me live to see Gabriel one last time._

A hand gripped onto the collar of his suit and pulled, holding Sam up and partially over the edge of the bridge. Sam choked, hands scrabbling uselessly at the collar tightening around his throat. His feet kicked, trying to gain any purchase against the slanted portion. Lucifer's eyes were merciless as they bored into his own, slitted and maniacal. 

"You will die, Samael. And there's no one here who can save you." His voice was cold as ice, and Sam shivered. Lucifer gripped his arm with his other hand, holding Sam farther away from the edge. Sam struggled in his grip, trying to break free and catch a hand on the small platform just a little ways below his feet. Lucifer's hand went around his neck, squeezing tightly until his vision was covered with black dots.

"Goodbye, Samael Winchesfer. After this, I believe I will go after your brother. Once you are dead, he'll be the only thing standing between me and the throne. It's been a delight knowing you," Lucifer said, fingers loosening from their grip.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that a villain isn't supposed to monologue if they want to win?" A dry voice came from behind Lucifer, and Sam's eyes flared open, searching desperately around Lucifer. Gabriel stood there with a look of feigned nonchalance on his face, arms stuck in his pockets as he observed the scene. His eyes moved beyond Lucifer and locked on Sam's, mouth twitching up into a feral grin. 

Lucifer straightened with a snarl, dropping Sam over the edge. Gabriel's face transformed into a look of horror as Sam fell, reaching out too late. Sam's cry was choked off as he fell, arm reaching out to grab onto the cable hanging out of the bridge. His hand caught it and it held, creaking slightly but not falling. He grunted, sliding down the cable a bit, before wrapping his other hand around it and trying to get a good grip. The sound of a fight came from above him and he strained, trying to hear anything telling. 

He pulled himself up, trying to get purchase on the edge of the bridge, and winced. His right arm hurt from grabbing at the cable, and he knew he must have pulled something. Sam tugged harder, scrabbling the tips of his fingertips against the side of the bridge. One more pull and he was up, hauling himself up to a standing position. Gabriel was standing far away with Lucifer, dodging the slashes Lucifer was making with his sword.

And seriously, how the hell was that fair?

There was blood matted along the side of his head from what looked like a nasty slash already, although Lucifer looked as bad. His eye was already starting to blacken with blood and his cheek had been split open by what must have been one of Gabriel's punches. Both he and Gabriel were locked in a dangerous dance, maneuvering around the other. Broken pieces of rock littered the ground, and the head of one of the gargoyles from the bridge lay near Gabriel's foot. Gabriel was moving evasively, edging back toward what looked like a sharp bit of cement. Sam watched him fight in awe, striking at Lucifer's vulnerable spots, and moved forward to help. 

Sam staggered to the side when he tried to step forward, catching himself on one of the rocks. His palms were cut and bleeding from the cable, smeared onto the rock below him. 

Gabriel's eyes flicked toward Sam's and widened slightly in concern, pulling away from Lucifer's sword for a split second. 

It happened in slow motion.

Lucifer's arm curved, curling toward Gabriel's chest. Sam followed the movement of the blade, lurching forward too slow and too late. Gabriel's eyes moved from Sam's, going to the blade as it arced toward him. He looked back, gaze locking on Sam's, and didn't move. A small smile graced his lips, although his eyes were sad and laced with regret. His gaze didn't leave Sam, saying everything he'd not given him the chance to.

Sam was screaming his name before the blade struck home, running as fast as he could toward the two figures locked together on the bridge. Gabriel's head tilted down to where Lucifer's blade stuck out of his chest, eyes closing as he gasped out a choked breath. 

Everything went back to normal, moving so fast that Sam was left spinning. Lucifer pulled the blade from Gabriel with a hiss, leaning in to whisper something that he didn't catch, but forced Gabriel's face to twist into a tortured expression. His body arced backward, pushed by Lucifer, and fell to the cement of the bridge, arms splayed to his side. The debris around him made it look like he had wings, and Sam felt tears falling down his face. His cheeks were damp and he brushed at them with the back of his hand, smearing dirt and blood over the tear stains. 

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything but Gabriel's body, covered in blood, lying still on the bridge. Lucifer twirled the blade, seemingly satisfied, and smirked down at Gabriel's body. He turned toward Sam with a vicious grin, blood sticking in his teeth and staining them red.

"Well, Samael," he called, kicking at Gabriel's pale arm with a dirty shoe. "He didn't last as long as I'm sure you'd hoped. Shame, really. Didn't even get to tell you that he loved you."

Sam blinked, vision shifting to Lucifer, and finally moved. He was laughing, head thrown back, blade still covered in Gabriel's blood that was dripping down the end of it to land on the cement. The sharp piece of cement that Gabriel had been moving toward was lying there, a pristine marble that glinted in the light from the lamps. Lucifer didn't see him, so caught up in the victory and the exhilaration of it all. Sam bent down carefully and grabbed it, hefting it in his palm. 

As if on a trigger, Lucifer's head swiveled to him, eyes narrowing as he saw what Sam held. He spun the blade in his hand, almost strutting forward with a condescending grin upon his face.

"Samael, Samael, you fool. You can't win this." He smirked, holding his blade out to Sam's chest. Sam didn't move, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Lucifer kept moving forward, eyes locked on the bit of cement clutched in Sam's hand like a lifeline. 

Sam struck first, lashing out at Lucifer and trying to drive the makeshift weapon home. Lucifer jumped back, out of reach, before attacking with lightning speed. Sam was hard-pressed to avoid the slashes, ducking and sliding around the graceful curves of his blade. Lucifer pressed forward unerringly, striking at Sam with precision and a deadly look on his face. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, blood staining his hand and the side of his jacket from when he'd stabbed Gabriel. 

Sam dodged another flurry of swipes, trying to find any weak spot Lucifer had. The blade seemed to be his power source, if the way he refused to let it go was any indication. If, somehow, Sam could find a way to destroy the blade, maybe he would be destroyed. He avoided another slash, ducking under Lucifer's outstretched arm and sliding the edge of the cement against his neck. Lucifer hissed, pressing a hand over it to stem the flow of blood. It was a shallow cut, one that wouldn't do much damage, and it was already becoming nothing more than a pink scar that looked days old. 

Sam watched the skin knit itself together before his own eyes, reeling back and glancing over, confused. Lucifer just laughed at him before resuming the attack, catching him unawares. He stumbled back with a groan, eyes stuck on the twirl and motion of Lucifer's blade. There were a few close blows, and one where Lucifer caught the blade along Sam's arm. Blood spurted from the wound and Sam almost dropped the piece of cement, trying to slow the bleeding. The blood dripped down over his fingers, sliding along the cement and falling to the floor. 

Sam's eyes glanced around desperately, searching for any way he could gain an advantage over Lucifer. He wouldn't be able to outfight the other man, and he was quickly beginning to flag from the blood loss. His eye lands on the small gargoyle head, lying conspicuously away from the other debris. Lucifer's back was to it, and Sam pressed forward, trying to get himself closer to the stone without being obvious about it. Lucifer was on the defensive, eyes glinting angrily at Sam as he dodged the stabs. 

Sam almost tripped over a rock, losing his precious advantage and only just dodging Lucifer's slash toward his chest. Without missing a beat, he stabbed in toward Lucifer's chest and felt the cement slide home. Lucifer gasped out, glancing down at the cement sticking out of his chest. Sam gave himself a moment to enjoy the vindictive pleasure, before ramming Lucifer with his shoulder. They both toppled to the ground, blade falling from Lucifer's grip and skittering away on the cement. 

They grappled on the floor, Sam trying to pin his wrists down and also push the cement further into his body. Lucifer possessed an unnatural strength, and Sam felt himself losing his grip. With a groan, he shoved Lucifer flat on the pavement, arms trembling from the strain. Lucifer hissed in his face, trying to get up, but Sam refused to budge. The blade winked out of the corner of his eye and Sam swiveled his head, desperate to keep his eye on it. 

The moment his attention was distracted, Lucifer shoved up with all of his might, forcing Sam onto his back. Sam growled, kicking his legs helplessly to get up. His wrists were pinned to the bridge by Lucifer's spindly hands as he smirked down at him. 

"Valiant effort, I'd give it a solid 6. Only would've been a ten if you'd actually been successful." Lucifer gave a dramatic sigh, looking sadly down at Sam. "I expected better, to be honest." Sam bucked and kicked, trying to break free and grab the blade so he could repeatedly stab Lucifer until he finally died. 

Lucifer pulled a smaller knife from inside his coat, letting the point rest just above Sam's heart. Sam gulped and stretched his neck back, trying to avoid the tip of the knife. 

"You really didn't think you could win, did you? Your stupid little crush is over there lying in a puddle of his own blood. Your brother and his boyfriend are back at the party, not even missing you." Lucifer leaned down, lips almost touching Sam's ear, and grinned. "Did you honestly think that anyone would miss you? You're a burden on all of them." He gestured over to where Gabriel lay, deathly pale and unnaturally still.

Sam glanced over to where the blade lay, just out of reach, and steeled himself. Lucifer watched him with a pitying smile, caressing the knife gently in his palm like it was a lover. His hand raised, frowning dangerously down at Sam, and began to bring the blade home. 

The clock struck and Lucifer's arm paused, a split-second hesitation that gave Sam the moment he needed. He lunged to the side as hard as he could, dislodging Lucifer, and grabbed the blade. Lucifer rose fluidly, stabbing toward Sam's chest with the small knife. Praying to any god there's ever been, Sam threw his entire strength behind his own thrust, aiming for Lucifer's heart. 

It'd be poetic, in a way; Lucifer being killed by the same methods by which he killed Gabriel. Sam felt the knife slip by his arm, slicing a shallow cut into the skin there.

He hissed in pain but didn't divert from his course. Lucifer's eyes flashed with fear, trying to move, anything to avoid Sam's strike, but it was too late. The blade sunk deep into Lucifer's chest and he gasped, falling to his knees. 

"How did you - defeat me?" he coughed out, blood running down the side of his face. Sam held the blade in place, pushing in as hard as he could.

"You made me into someone with nothing left to lose. That's how I won," Sam hissed, plunging the blade further into his body. Lucifer screamed, arms thrown out like a perverted imitation of Jesus on the cross. Light exploded from his body, his eyes, his mouth, until Sam looked away. It was like looking at the sun, and Sam waited for it to return to normal before looking over.

Lucifer's robes were in a pile on the ground, small bits of dust being picked up and blown away by the wind. The blade lay on the ground in three separate pieces, with a white-ish fluid leaking from the largest one. 

Sam was bending to pick it up when he heard a faint cough come from behind him.

Gabriel. He ran over, dodging the small pieces of debris, desperate to get to Gabriel as soon as he could. There was red staining Gabriel's face and running in a crack from his split lip. His eyes were closed when Sam reached him, and he could tell that he was barely breathing.

"Gabe? Gabe, Gabriel, please, you can't go to sleep, you can't be dead, you can't," Sam gasped out, falling to his knees beside Gabriel. His hands were trembling, and he reached out slowly to pull him partially into his lap. Gabriel's head rested on his legs, eyes glassily facing up at the sky. Buffets of wind blew around them, stirring up the dust. He gently brushed Gabriel's hair away from his face, refusing to look down at the gaping hole in his chest. Blood was matted in Gabriel's hair, staining Sam's hands red as he brushed them through it.

Gabriel coughed wetly, eyes focusing on the side of Sam's face. "Sam," he whispered, eyes slowly blinking up at him. "Did we win?" Sam almost laughed in relief, clutching his hands around Gabriel's and nodding emphatically.

"Yeah, Gabe, yeah we did. Lucifer's gone." Sam watched as Gabriel's lips pulled into a small smile, eyes reflecting his pain. "You did so good," he breathed out, bending down to rest his forehead against the top of Gabriel's head. He laughed weakly, reaching up to run a hand along Sam's cheek. 

"I'm so glad you're safe," Gabriel whispered, pulling Sam in closer to himself. "This wasn't all for nothing." He gasped, hand flying to the wound on his chest. Sam looked over worriedly, stroking the side of Gabriel's arm. Gabriel slumped back, boneless, and glanced up at Sam's face, a faint smiling forming.

"Sam, you're brighter than the moon and the stars. And I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You deserve a hell of a lot better," Gabriel said, hand resting along Sam's cheek. "You're gonna do great things, kiddo. Just sad I won't be able to stick around and see it." He chuckled softly, lone tear slipping out of the corner of his eye. "Damn, I didn't know how much this would hurt."

Sam felt the tears falling down his face and forced a smile, twisted with sadness. He wiped the tears away and sniffed, letting his hand rest on top of Gabriel's on his cheek. "Don't - Gabriel, you'll be okay, we'll get you to a doctor and they'll fix you right up, okay?" 

Gabriel was shaking his head, biting his lip and letting the tears fall free over his cheeks. He was still looking at Sam, still smiling that small, tragic smile, still breathing wetly. Blood bubbled up over his lips, spilling and mixing with his tears. Sam was trying to find more words, more reassurances, but the look on Gabriel's face stopped him.

"Sam... look at me. There's a hole in my chest. I'm not gonna last much longer, we both know that." He moved his other hand and put it on the opposite side of Sam's face, warm blood on his palm sticking to Sam's cheek. "Hey, hey... it's okay, Sam. Sammy. Samael."

Sam held in a sob, moving Gabriel so that he was lying flat on the ground. He crouched over him, resting their foreheads together. "Gabriel-"

"It was worth it." Gabriel's voice was soft but certain, and he ran a hand through Sam's hair, trembling softly. Sam could feel himself shaking too, and breathed in. His breath mingled with Gabriel's, close enough to kiss. Neither of them moved as Gabriel's breath came quicker and shorter.

"Gabriel, you can't die, you can't leave me, we -" Sam's cut off by the feel of Gabriel's lips on his, soft and wet with blood. Gabriel pulled away a second later, eyes closed. Sam wasn't sure what to do, instead curling his hand into the front of Gabriel's jacket.

"Hey, Sam?" Gabriel was saying, eyes glassy and short of breath. Sam closed his eyes, leaning his forehead harder into Gabriel's, and held his breath. 

"I think I'm in love with you." 

Sam let out a sob, hand curling tighter into Gabriel's jacket. Gabriel was looking at him with love and pain and regret, so much regret, in his eyes that were quickly losing their light. The wind blew around them, knocking the dust over and around them until it formed a sort of barrier between them and the world. 

"I... I think I love you too, Gabriel," Sam whispered, tears falling onto Gabriel's face. Gabriel nodded weakly, still smiling. 

And it was tragic, that it took until now for them both to finally acknowledge it, when Gabriel was taking his last breaths and Sam knew it was the end. If they'd wised up earlier, maybe they wouldn't be sitting on this broken bridge, curled around each other with tears on their faces and an endless weight in their hearts. 

"Sam..." Gabriel breathed out, eyes finally closing, and Sam felt himself break.

"Gabriel?" he said, gently slapping Gabriel's cheek, trying to wake him up. He placed a hand under Gabriel's nose and didn't feel any warm breath, leaning his head down to Gabriel's chest. There was no heartbeat. 

"No, no... no - nonono," Sam whispered, hands trembling as they curved around Gabriel's face. He leant down and pressed gentle kisses to Gabriel's lips, growing colder with every moment that passed. Sam could feel the coldness in the air and shook, gaze unable to leave Gabriel's peaceful face. 

"Fuck," he said, garbled and choked, pressing his hands to his face to stem the flow of hot tears. Gabriel was... he couldn't - couldn't be... gone?

It wasn't real. Sam felt the loss like it was a bullet shot straight into his chest. He felt his heart stop for a second, before a painful rage filled his body. 

"Are you happy now?" he screamed up at the sky, angry tears falling faster down his face. "He didn't deserve to die, it should've been me, he shouldn't-"

Sam collapsed on top of Gabriel, hands resting softly on his cheeks. His lips were still open slightly, but no breath was coming out. The bridge was absolutely silent, no sound of anyone nearby. His body was growing cold, changing with the temperature, and Sam stopped thinking. 

He laid down next to Gabriel and rolled, facing his still body. A small smile formed at the sight of him like this, face so relaxed that it seemed he was only sleeping. If Sam didn't think the word, didn't consider it true, it wouldn't be real. He and Gabriel were just lying together on a bridge at the end of a party, falling further in love. A sniff escaped his lips and Sam screwed up his face, trying to abate the tears that were still falling down his face. He curled closer to Gabriel and rested a hand just above where his heart was. Lucifer had missed it when he stabbed him, and Sam shook when he felt the edges of the wound at the corner of his hand. 

"You can't leave me," he whispered, pressing his face into Gabriel's torn shirt. "We haven't - we didn't work anything out."

The dust was stirring harder, although Sam couldn't feel the wind. It had formed a half-circle around him and Gabriel, swirling unnaturally in the air. A strange bluish tinge came from it, lighting the air dully. Sam stared down at Gabriel's motionless form, hair gently stirring. The light grew in intensity, turning so bright that Sam had to squint. 

The dust began to rush at Gabriel, pushing Sam back and surrounding the body. He pushed forward, desperate to not be separated from him, but the wind had created an effectual barrier around Gabriel. The light grew, forcing Sam to turn around and shield his eyes. Even standing like this, the light burned through his eyelids and stung, causing Sam to drop to the floor and bury his head in his arms. He could sense the intensity beginning to die off and peeked up cautiously. 

The sky was its normal dark color and the air was still, a slight breeze stirring up the dust particles that remained behind. The light was gone, faded away into nothingness.

But Sam didn't see any of this; he only had eyes for Gabriel. 

Who was sitting up. Staring at Sam with such a look of surprise and confusion that Sam gasped out a breathless laugh. In a minute he was on his knees and in front of Gabriel, pulling the man into a crushing hug. Gabriel didn't move for a moment, before hesitantly reaching up to hug Sam back. 

Sam pulled back and grabbed Gabriel's arms in his hands, checking worriedly for anything out of place. There was still blood clumping on the jacket, but the skin where Lucifer had stabbed him was unmarked and clean. Sam reached forward, resting a hand on it, and Gabriel looked up at him tentatively. 

"What just happened?" he asked, hand trembling as he reached up a hand to card it through Sam's hair. Sam laughed without humor, still shaken up and praying it wasn't fake. 

"No clue. A miracle, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I thought by this point I'd be standing at the pearly gate," Gabriel attempted to joke, voice coming out hoarse and disbelieving. 

Sam wasn't sure how to respond, so he just pulled Gabriel back in and kissed him. Gabriel made a noise of surprise and resisted for half a second, before pushing forward insistently into the kiss. They sat like that for a moment, trading kisses that screamed things neither of them could say, things like 'I love you', 'I was so scared', and 'I'm so sorry. Forgive me'. 

Sam was the one to pull back, words whispered breathlessly against Gabriel's pursuing mouth. "We need to talk about this."

"Later. Kisses first, weird phenomena and the like later," Gabriel responded, finally successful in capturing Sam's mouth. 

"Wait, Gabriel..." Sam whispered, holding Gabriel away by the shoulders. "We need to talk."

"We will. I promise."

"And we need to talk to Deanna and Cas and Dean," Sam said, standing up. Gabriel pouted but stood up with him, stumbling to the side on shaky legs. Sam moved quickly and caught him, hands sticking to the blood that had stiffened up Gabriel's jacket. He looked at Gabriel's face, cheeks red from cold, and pulled him into another tight hug. 

"I thought - I thought I'd lost you forever," he stuttered into the top of Gabriel's head, breathing in the familiar scent. His hands were shaking, and Gabriel reached over and gripped them tightly. 

"You didn't. And now that we've confessed our love for each other when I was taking my last breaths, you won't lose me. Ever. I'm not going anywhere, Sam." Sam laughed helplessly, shaking his head and pulling back from Gabriel. He tugged on their intertwined hands and nodded back toward the palace. The hedges had retracted, leaving a clear path back to the garden. 

"Let's go."

Gabriel looked around, confused, before turning back to Sam. "I feel like we're forgetting something." 

A bark came from behind him and Sam turned, startled. Bones sat there, completely unharmed, tail wagging. Sam crouched down to hug him, laughing happily into the side of his furry neck. He could feel Gabriel watching him and glanced up, catching the fond smile that was directed at him. 

"We're all safe."

"Thanks to you. Now, c'mon. We both deserve to sit down and drink until our livers rot," Gabriel linked his hand with Sam's, fingers twining together, and pulled him toward the palace. Bones followed behind them with his tongue sticking out, trotting happily. 

They were all okay. And nothing would ever be able to hurt them again. Sam would make sure of that.

The blade lay forgotten, a mix of silver pieces that would no longer work. It blew in the wind and fell over the side of the bridge, slipping almost silently into the water below.

It was over.


End file.
